La feria de las vanidades
by Chocobollo
Summary: Stan y Kenny siempre han sido compañeros de vicio, amantes del sexo y las fiestas y horribles en las relaciones. Pero todo cambia cuando se enamoran de quien menos se lo esperan y tienen que esforzarse al máximo para conseguir lo que quieren.Style y Bunny
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!^^ Este es mi nuevo fic, retomando el canon con Style y Bunny XDD**

**Los caps están narrados con Stan y Kenny sucesivamente, siendo este primero tarea de Stanley. **

**Aquí los cuatro amigos son universitarios y comparten un apartamento. Me he pasado a esa época porque así tienen algo más libertad en ciertos temas, jeje XDD**

**Espero que os guste y me comentéis que tal. **

**Obsesiones.**

Es listo. Sin duda, es el más inteligente de los cuatro. Por eso tenía ganas de preguntárselo directamente a él. Si alguien tenía la respuesta, debía ser él.

Kyle, me estoy volviendo un tío paranoico?

Kyle, de verdad la gente piensa que estoy obsesionado con mi mejor amigo?

"No es normal…" murmuré. De mi boca surgió el frio vaho del invierno, allí en el balcón de nuestro apartamento. Me llevé el cigarro a los labios, mientras Kenny me miraba en silencio con el suyo en la mano.

"El qué no es normal?"

Solté la bocanada de humo, sin apartar la mirada de la sala de estar, donde Cartman veía la televisión y comía Pringles sabor barbacoa.

"Ayer dejé a Red." Comenté. Kenny apoyó su silla contra la pared y me miró con ojos como platos.

"Salías con Red? Pensaba que volviste con Wendy!"

"Sí, bueno… Hace dos semanas estuve con Wendy, pero no funcionó. Y después Red y yo tuvimos un par de citas…"

"Joder, Stanley! Eres un puto rompecorazones." Rió mi amigo, dando una calada de su cigarro."Me das su número de teléfono?"

Le miré con cierta ofuscación, pero no pude evitar sonreír con complicidad. Kenny y yo habíamos pasado gran parte de nuestra estancia en el instituto saliendo con chicas y en el caso de Kenny algún que otro tío. El último año, tuvo una pequeña aventura con Craig Tucker, dejándonos claro que era bisexual.

Y así seguíamos ahora en la universidad, de fiesta en fiesta, de noche de sexo en noche de sexo. Pero a mi aquello ya no me satisfacía. Por qué?

Por Kyle.

Ah…Mi maldito Kyle…

Llevábamos planeando este momento, el momento de vivir juntos en la universidad, desde sexto de primaria.

Compartimos piso con Kenny y Cartman, pero… Ni siquiera su presencia ha podido frenarme en mis pensamientos locos hacia el pelirrojo.

"No creo que te interese salir con ella. Dijo cosas horribles sobre ti y sobre Kyle." Expliqué. Kenny alzó una ceja.

"Y la dejaste por eso?"

"Para mi, mis amigos son más importantes que un par de tetas." Mascullé, algo nervioso. Sabía que McKormick me estaba estudiando con la mirada.

"En resumen, que la mandaste a la mierda porque dijo alguna tontería sobre Kyle estando borracha." Sentenció él. Touché, rubito…

"En mi defensa alegaré que no estaba borracha." Sentencié tirando el cigarro hacia el jardín del primer piso.

"Pensaba que estabas estudiando Veterinaria, no Derecho." Se burló él, pegándome un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

"Como sea." Rodé los ojos.

Me giré de nuevo hacia la sala de estar en el preciso momento en el que Kyle salía de la ducha y la cruzaba para ir a su habitación. No pude evitar fijarme en la mirada que le lanzaba el gordo y si la mía matase él estaría bajo tierra.

"Te estás obsesionando con él, Stan." Comentó Kenny, terminándose su cigarrillo."Y sabes que es mala idea."

"Ayer se citó con un tío de su clase. Un tal Mark." Dije.

"Te lo contó él?" preguntó Ken alzando las cejas.

"No, les escuché hablando por teléfono. Es la suerte de dormir en la habitación de al lado." Sonreí con maldad. Mi amigo negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación y se levantó para entrar de nuevo en la casa. "Tú también lo habrías hecho!"le acusé.

Los dos entramos y nos encontramos con la mirada acusadora de Cartman. Como Kenny y yo habíamos sido los reyes del instituto, él cada día nos odiaba más. Cosas de críos. Cosas de Cartman…

"Qué pasa, maricas?" nos saludó. "Pensaba que si os quedabais un rato más en el balcón se os congelarían los huevos."

"Yo los tengo bien calientes. Quieres verlos?" le contestó Kenny con altivez, haciéndole rabiar y a mi reír.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Kyle, saliendo de su cuarto con el pijama puesto. Al momento mi mirada le repasó de arriba abajo. Quería encerrarlo en su habitación de por vida para que nadie lo pudiese mirar ni tocar y mi imaginación se disparó en mil maneras de matar a aquel Mark desconocido que había salido con él la noche anterior.

"Nada, el gordo, que nos estaba tocando las narices." Sonrió Kenny tumbándose en el poco espacio libre que quedaba del sofá y poniendo las piernas encima de Cartman, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado. "Qué vas a cenar, Kyle?"

Broflovski se mordió el labio pensativo y yo empecé a creer que me estaba provocando aposta.

"Tengo algunas verduras que hay que gastar. Queréis que haga una lasaña vegetal para todos?"

El rubio asintió, pero Eric negó al momento. Yo sabía que la palabra vegetal y Cartman no se llevaban muy bien.

"Yo me pediré alitas de pollo por teléfono." Dijo. Bravo, Cartman. Una dieta sana es lo peor que podrías haber elegido en este momento.

Kyle le sonrió, un gesto que odié, y se encerró en la cocina. No tardé en ir con él para ayudarle.

"Hace una noche bastante fría. Qué tal con Mark ayer?" pregunté de carrerilla mientras él rebuscaba en el frigorífico. Al momento se giró y me miró con recelo.

"Como sabías tú eso, Stan?" quiso saber, volviendo a meter la cabeza en la nevera para sacar los ingredientes. Le miré el trasero. Aquellos pantalones de pijama le quedaban un poco grandes…

"Si hablases más bajo por teléfono…" comenté haciéndome el inocente. Kyle cerró de un fuerte portazo el frigorífico, haciéndome entender que estaba molesto, pero eso era lo que más me gustaba de él. Su fuerte carácter.

"Pues salió bien…y salió mal…"

"Que genio." Me burlé. El pelirrojo no pudo esconder la risita entonces y se volvió hacia mi, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Todo empezó bien… Nos conocimos en una de mis clases de Audiovisuales y quedamos para tomar algo y estudiar. Después fuimos a su casa a tomar unas copas y…"

"…y follasteis." Terminé yo, hirviendo de rabia. Kyle enrojeció al momento.

"No! No seas cretino, Stanley!" se quejó. "Estuvo enseñándome su colección de minerales y después vimos una peli y…" vi como cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, incómodo. Aquí venía lo malo…"Nos besamos." Terminó sonrojándose de nuevo.

Ah…Así que al cabroncete de Mark le gustaba besar en las primeras citas…

"Te gustó?" quise saber, fingiendo tranquilidad. Él me fulminó con la mirada y se giró a por un cuchillo para cortar las verduras.

"No y lo sabes." Murmuró. "Le dije que no estaba preparado todavía y me fui." Soltó un suspiro. "Al menos lo entendió. Hemos quedado el sábado otra vez."

"Yo creo que no valdrá la pena." Mascullé. Kyle se giró con los ojos ardiendo y el cuchillo en la mano. Por un momento me asusté, pero conseguí mantenerme firme. Si iba a refunfuñarme algo, debió pensárselo dos veces, porque soltó un bufido y volvió a sus quehaceres. Yo sonreí un poco y empecé a ayudarle.

…..

Más tarde, después de cenar, mientras Kenny y Kyle limpiaban los platos y Cartman le gritaba a su madre por teléfono, yo me deslicé sutilmente hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo y busqué el número de teléfono de ese dichoso Mark. Cuando lo encontré volví a la sala y me senté en mi sillón habitual. Cartman había dejado puesta Titanic. En ese momento DiCaprio estaba pintando a una desnuda Kate Winslet, y ladeé la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Pervertido." Kenny, tomó asiento en el otro sillón y me miraba divertido. Le sonreí un poco.

"Lo dices como si me estuviese pajeando." Soltó una carcajada.

"Tú solo te pajeas pensando en…" al ver mi rostro alarmado calló y se mordió el labio. Kyle y Cartman acababan de entrar y se sentaron en el sofá.

Broflovski no tardó en apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del gordo, otra de sus manías que no me gustaban nada. Y Eric no rechistaba en absoluto. Le lanzó una mirada curiosa y siguió atento a la televisión.

"Cuatro tíos universitarios de dieciocho años, encerrados en casa un viernes por la noche viendo Titanic…" murmuró Ken. "Esto es para llorar."

"A mi me gusta ver como esos desgraciados se ahogan." Comentó Cartman con su sensibilidad de siempre.

"Eres un hijo de puta!" masculló Kyle mirándole con odio.

"Son actores, judío!" exclamó él de nuevo rodando los ojos.

"Los que se ahogaron de verdad en 1912 no lo eran!"

Yo sabía que tenia que decir algo a favor de mi amigo, pero me encantaba verle encenderse de esa manera.

Mis pensamientos se cortaron por el sonido del teléfono, el cual cogió Kenny al vuelo y les hizo bajar la voz, aunque siguieron discutiendo.

"Diga?" preguntó. Debieron decirle algo bueno, porque su cara se llenó de sorpresa e ilusión al momento. "Sí, sí…Me encantaría! Y cuando seria?"

"Stan!" me llamó Kyle con ojos suplicantes. Cartman le tenia cogido por el brazo y se lo estaba retorciendo mientras reía.

"Gordo hijo puta!" me levanté a ayudarle.

"Muy bien, muchas gracias. Adios." Kenny colgó y se volvió hacia nosotros. Rodó los ojos al ver que estábamos peleando los tres. "Por si os interesa, me ha surgido un trabajo para mañana."

"Genial!" felicitó Kyle.

"A quien tienes que matar?" bromeé yo.

"Muy gracioso, Marsh." Me sonrió con sarcasmo. Se frotó las manos nervioso."Eran los Stotch. Tengo que pintar el apartamento de su hijo." Las caras que pusimos tuvieron que asustarle, porque frunció el ceño "Qué pasa? Me pagan bien. Tendré casi para el alquiler de este mes!"

"Es poco para tener que pasar tanto tiempo en casa de ese marica." Se burló Cartman. "Sabes que vive solo?

"No, no tenía ni idea." Se sinceró Kenny, encogiéndose de hombros.

"A Butters le vendrá bien algo de compañía. Sus padres no querían que compartiese casa con nadie para que no se distrajese con los estudios. Estuvieron a punto de mandarle a un colegio mayor!" explicó Kyle acalorado.

Me pregunté qué habría sido de mi si hubiese acabado en un colegio mayor con Kyle, compartiendo habitación con él… Mierda…Tendríamos que habernos ido a un colegio mayor y no estar allí aguantando a Cartman!

"Odio a los Stotch." Masculló Kenny al oír aquello. "Butters debería plantarles cara de una vez."

"Oh, vas a jugar con él al ángel de la guarda, Kinny?" rió Eric.

"Solo pintaré su casa, que haga lo quiera." El rubio rodó los ojos y se fue a su cuarto.

Kyle se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y me hizo un gesto para que fuese con él. No pude evitar mirar de reojo a Cartman con cierto orgullo y me dejé caer a su lado, entre los dos. El barco estaba a punto de colisionar con el iceberg. Noté como mi pequeño Kyle se estremecía y le pasé un brazo por los hombros. Esta vez apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, no en el de Cartman, quien bufó. Yo quise fastidiar más al gordo, así que acaricié un poco el brazo de Kyle.

"Jack debe querer mucho a Rose…" murmuró él, distraído.

"Por su dinero." Soltó Cartman.

"Siempre dices lo mismo cuando ves una película romántica." Bromeé yo.

"Porque me da rabia." Masculló Kyle. "Los hombres perfectos no existen."

No era raro que pensase así. Si a mí y a Kenny se nos daban mal las relaciones serias, a él se le daban peor.

"Entonces no salgas con ese Mark mañana." Dejé caer. "Si ya sabes que no es perfecto…"

El pelirrojo se levantó y después de lanzarme una mirada fulminante se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo. Cartman soltó una risita y miré con una ceja alzada.

"Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

"Vuestra genial amistad cada vez está más deteriorada." Dijo despectivamente.

"Vete a la mierda." Murmuré.

Y eso fue todo. Tuve que irme a mi cuarto sin discutirle, porque sabía que tenia razón. Y también sabía que la culpa era mía por mi extraña obsesión con él.

Me tumbé en la cama soltando un fuerte suspiro. En mi teléfono móvil tenia un mensaje de voz, así que le d al botón para escucharlo. Una voz femenina irrumpió en mi habitación.

"_Stanley? Soy Claire. Queria saber si mañana tenias algún plan. Por favor, llámame." _

Arrugué la nariz. Quien narices era Claire? Ah, sí... Mi compañera de laboratorio…. No recordaba haberle dado mi número y sinceramente no me apetecía pasar el sábado escuchándola.

Miré mi teléfono por unos instantes y luego marqué otro número.

"_Sí? Quien es?"_

"Ere Mark?"

"_Sí…pero…quien llama?"_

"Soy el padre de Kyle Broflovski. Tenia entendido que mañana ibas a salir con él."

"_Eh…sí. Eso creo. Ha pasado algo?"_

"No, de momento nada. Pero te pasará si le tocas un solo pelo, me has entendido?"

"…_como?"_

"Que si vuelves a intentar poner tus sucias manos encima de él, te las cortaré con una sierra oxidada. Lo entiendes ahora?"

"_S-sí, señor…!"_

" Y quiero que le lleves a casa temprano o sus compañeros de piso me lo contarán. Y espero por tu bien que no le digas ni una sola palabra de esta conversación."

Esperé paciente a que el pobre desgraciado recuperase la cordura y contestase con un hilo de voz.

"_Sí, señor…"_

"Veo que nos vamos entendiendo. Buenas noches."

Colgué y tiré el teléfono a un lado de la cama y me quedé mirando la pared tras la cual se encontraba Kyle, ajeno a mis malas ideas.

Ojalá pudiese hacer un agujerito por el que mirar lo que hacia en su tiempo libre… Antes nunca me planteaba ese tipo de cosas. Pensaba simplemente que cuando no estaba conmigo estaría en su casa con sus padres o estudiando o viendo la televisión. Nunca se me pasaban por la cabeza pensamientos como si Kyle se masturbaba o si hablaba por internet con otros amigos o cualquier cosa que hacíamos los demás.

Y todo era una mierda.

Estaba definitivamente muy obsesionado con mi mejor amigo.

….

**Y eso es todo de momento.^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado. (Me repito XD)**

**Stan me ha salido un poco…hijo de puta XD Pero debeis perdonarle, porque no lo hace adrede. Querer violar a su mejor amigo no es bueno para su estado mental XD**

**En el capítulo 2 se presentará Kenny y su historia.**

**Gracias a los que habéis leído.**

**Espero que nos sigamos leyendo^^**

**South Park no me pertenece. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Malos pensamientos**

El reloj sonó a las seis en punto de la mañana y me dio tanta rabia que lo cogí y lo estampé contra la pared.

"Cabrón! Qué haces?" exclamó Cartman desde la habitación de al lado por culpa del ruido.

Había despertado al gordo. Qué grandiiiiiisima pena me daba….

Sin contestarle me levanté y me dirigí al baño arrastrando los pies. El reflejo que me devolvió el espejo me asustó un poco. Parecía que estaba muerto.

Tardé como veinte minutos en arreglarme y por fin salía a la fría mañana, que me atizó una buena bofetada en la cara.

El apartamento de Butters no estaba cerca del nuestro, así que me tocó buscar un autobús mientras bostezaba. Aunque era quien siempre madrugaba más para ir a trabajar, no me acostumbraba a ello, pero en fin… Si quería permanecer en Denver tenía que trabajar. Las facturas y el alquiler no se pagaban solas por desgracia y la facultad de Medicina era excesivamente cara. Yo todavía no había entrado, pero mi plan para aquel año era ahorrar todo lo que pudiese y poder estudiar, igual que el resto de mis amigos.

Pero de momento me tocaba ir de trabajo en trabajo, aguantando a jefes idiotas y sueldos mínimos…

El autobús se detuvo en mi parada y subí de un salto. En la primera fila de asientos había una chica joven que leía un libro y sonreí con malicia. Fingí que rebuscaba en mi bolsillo.

"Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda…" murmuré. Ella levantó la vista de su libro y me miró. Al momento se removió inquieta y se retiró el pelo de la cara con coquetería.

"Eh…Perdona…Estás bien?" preguntó. Solté un suspiro y miré de reojo al conductor.

"Se me ha olvidado la cartera del dinero." Mentí.

"Oh…No te preocupes. Yo te pagaré el billete." Se ofreció al momento. Bajó de su sitio con un movimiento seductor y la miré sonriendo.

"Eres un ángel. Muchas gracias, te debo una." Ella me miró mientras pagaba mi billete.

"Si quieres puedes pagármelo esta noche. No tengo ningún plan." Sonrió. Tuve que reconocer que era buena en el asunto, pero después de un largo día pintando la casa de Butters lo que menos me apetecería sería meter a una chica en mi cama y hacer ejercicio. Por un momento me sentí viejo… Cielos, en tiempos de instituto era capaz de montármelo con dos o tres en un mismo día… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

"Esta noche me es imposible, pero te lo puedo pagar ahora."

Sin más, la cogí de la cintura y la bese juguetonamente en la mejilla. Debía estar muy desesperada, porque sin saber siquiera mi nombre se agarró a mí y me devolvió el beso con pasión. ¿Sería virgen? Mierda…A lo mejor sí tenia que pedirle su número de teléfono…

…

Al rato llegué a mi destino y bajé del autobús. Me despedí de la chica con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió soñadora y me encaminé hacia el apartamento de Butters mientras me encendía un cigarro.

El portón del edificio estaba abierto, así que miré el número de puerta que llevaba apuntado y subí al trote por las escaleras, mucho más despierto y activo que antes. Alcé la mano para tocar al timbre, pero antes de ello la puerta se abrió.

"Uhoh…Kenny!" saludó Butters con alegría. "Te estaba esperando!"

"Me gusta que me reciban así." Bromeé con una sonrisa traviesa mientras pasaba. "Tu padre me dijo que no tenía que traer nada…"

"No, la pintura y los rodillos los compraron ellos."

Eché un vistazo a la casa mientras él me explicaba lo que tenía que hacer. Era más pequeña que la nuestra, pero aun así grande para una sola persona. Al momento recordé lo que contó Kyle.

"Vives solo?" pregunté sabiendo la respuesta. Butters se removió algo incómodo.

"Sí…" murmuró sonrojándose ligeramente. "E-es raro?"

"Bueno…Tú siempre has sido raro." Bromeé. Él sonrió y después arrugó la nariz al fijarse en mi cigarro."Oh, lo siento. Te molesta el humo?"

"No, no, tranquilo!" dijo al momento.

Como sabía que Butters era de los que no decían la verdad en aquellas ocasiones lo apagué contra la pared que tenía que pintar. Él se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver que me agachaba a abrir el enorme bote de pintura y cogía el rodillo se tranquilizó.

"Si tienes algo que hacer puedes ir." Dije.

"No, bueno…Puedo ayudarte…" murmuró temeroso. Sonreí para mí mismo. Estaba poco acostumbrado a tanta buena voluntad y Leopold siempre tenia de sobra.

"No pienso permitir que me ayudes. Es temprano aun, por qué no vuelves a la cama?" sugerí. Él se sonrojó un poco.

"No! No voy a dejarte solo! Si no quieres que te ayude, al menos deja que te haga compañía!" insistió.

Solté una pequeña risa y finalmente me encogí de hombros.

"Vale, como quieras."

….

Y así pasamos la mañana, hablando mientras yo pintaba la primera habitación. Acostumbrado a vivir con Cartman y la parejita "feliz", no recordaba lo que era mantener una conversación normal con alguien. El gordo solo sabía discutir de política o programas de televisión. Kyle siempre estaba regañándome por algo como si fuese mi madre y Stan…Bueno…Stanley y yo solíamos recordar nuestras viejas batallitas cuando fumábamos en la terraza, pero él cada día estaba más raro.

Sin embargo con Butters fue distinto. Como llevábamos un tiempo sin vernos no dejó de preguntarme cosas sobre mi familia o mis amigos. Se sorprendió cuando le dije que no había entrado en la universidad, pero supuse que fue simple cortesía. Al fin y al cabo todo South Park apostaba en contra de aquella idea…

"Y el año que viene entrarás?" quiso saber.

"Si puedo permitírmelo, sí." Paré un segundo para secarme el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y él al momento me alargó un bote de coca-cola. "Gracias." Le sonreí.

"Qué quieres estudiar, Kenny?" quiso saber. Como todos los muebles estaban cubiertos con tela y apartados en un rincón, se sentó en el suelo. Me hacía gracia aquello porque parecía más pequeño que de costumbre.

"Pues me gustaría entrar en la facultad de Medicina." Confesé algo incómodo, pensando que se reiría de mi.

"Wo! Eso es fantástico! Yo también estoy en Medicina!" exclamó lleno de felicidad. Alcé una ceja y me removí inquieto.

"De verdad crees que puedo conseguirlo? El examen de acceso es…"

"El examen no es nada, ya lo veras! Seguro que lo consigues!"

Se le veía tan convencido de ello y feliz que me pareció adorable y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al ver como confiaba en mí. Giré la cara para no reír delante de él y bebí de la coca-cola para después volver al trabajo.

"No sabía que querías ser médico, Leopold." Murmuré. Sabía que se sonrojaría si le llamaba así y no me decepcionó.

"Eh…Bueno… En realidad, quiero ser farmacéutico. He cogido las asignaturas de Farmacia." Lo dijo con cierto nerviosismo que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pasando por aquella cabecita. Y de repente, sin venir al caso, dejó la mirada perdida y calló. Nunca había visto a Butters tan decaído como en aquel momento, ni siquiera cuando se declaró a Clyde en el instituto y él le rechazó.

"Seguro que tú lo consigues." Fue lo único que se me ocurrió añadir. Él me sonrió un poco, pero no añadió nada más. Me sentí culpable sin saber porqué y sentí la necesidad de animarle. "Oye, quieres que vayamos a comer a mi casa? Seguro que Kyle y Stan se alegran de verte." No había necesidad de mentir respecto a Cartman. Todos sabíamos que él no se alegraría.

Y cuando Butters volvió a sonreírme, esta vez de verdad, sentí un extraño presentimiento.

"Claro que quiero! Eso seria genial!"

…..

Cuando entramos en casa y el pequeño rubio se abalanzó sobre mis amigos entendí lo solo que debía sentirse en aquel apartamento. Kyle me lanzó una mirada interrogativa mientras Butters le abrazaba y simplemente me encogí de hombros.

"Veo que te has traído un regalito de tu nuevo trabajo." Me sonrió Stan con malicia.

Oh, Marsh…Como me habrías defraudado si hubieses mantenido tu linda boca cerrada.

"Que no se crea el ladrón que todos son de su misma condición." Le contesté con sorna. Él soltó una carcajada y se marchó a la habitación.

"Oh, Dios…Qué hace él aquí?"

Butters y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos con Cartman, que acababa de salir de la cocina.

"Oh! Hola, Eric!" saludó mi pobre invitado sin notar la mirada arrogante de él. "Kenny me ha invitado!"

"Vaaaaya, que amable es nuestro Kinny!" rodó los ojos Cartman. Butters parpadeó confuso y yo le rodeé los hombros con un brazo, haciéndole enrojecer.

"Pues sí, lo he invitado. Y como también es mi casa, si te molesta te aguantas." Sonreí. El gordo me lanzó una mirada de odio y se dejó caer en el sofá. Kyle me sonrió un poco y entró en la cocina. "Qué quieres comer?" le pregunté a Butters sin soltarlo.

"Eh…No-no lo se. Lo que quieras preparar." Contestó con nerviosismo.

"Kinny cocina los mejores macarrones gratinados de la historia." Dejó caer Cartman con voz melosa. Le lancé una mirada asesina, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Me encantaría probarlos!" se emocionó Butters. Suspiré resignado y le solté.

"Macarrones, entonces."

Cuando entré en la cocina Kyle estaba de pie mirando a la nada con una botella de cerveza en la mano, moviendo un pie nerviosamente.

"Kyle…" murmuré quitándole la botella. "Es apenas mediodía. No querrás emborracharte ya, verdad?"

"No! Yo..!" el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. "Estoy un poco preocupado. Esta noche tengo una cita." Ah!

"No creo que sea algo malo." Bromeé. Él me miró con odio.

"Los tíos como tú o Stanley no podéis entenderlo, pero algunos buscamos relaciones serias y duraderas." espetó. Auch.

"Va todo bien?" preguntó Butters asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Kyle le sonrió y salió al salón y yo suspiré y empecé a preparar la comida.

…..

A Butters le encantó comer en compañía, aunque por suerte no conseguía comprender el mal rollo que reinaba entre mis compañeros de piso. Stanley y Kyle se lanzaban frases envenenadas a cada momento. Después, cuando Butters y yo fregábamos los platos, se tumbaron juntos y abrazados en el sofá. Y Kyle decía que no podía entenderle? Jesucristo, claro que no podía. La relación entre aquellos dos era demasiado enfermiza para mí.

Pero como Stan me dejó su coche para volver a casa de Butters, mantuve la boca cerrada.

"Vas a hacer algo esta noche, Kenny?" me preguntó Butters cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y yo limpiaba el rodillo de la pintura. Le miré sin entender.

"No, la verdad es que no tengo ningún plan." Reconocí a mi pesar. Él parecía nervioso y alcé una ceja.

"Si quieres, podemos ver una película o algo..." murmuró. Sonreí un poco.

"Creía que tus padres querían que vivieses solo para evitar esas cosas." Dejé caer. Al momento él se alteró.

"Co-como sabes eso?" quiso saber con cierto enfado. Me mordí la lengua por haber sido tan rápido al hablar.

"Bueno, es lo que he oído por ahí." Mentí. Él rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación que estaba pintando.

"Vamos, Butters. Solo era una broma!" le seguí.

"No es una broma, Kenny. Es la verdad." Dijo él con voz amarga. "Tú no conoces a mis padres."

"Bueno, sé que son unos hijos de puta." Me encogí de hombros. Él paró en seco y me miró alterado, pero noté que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. "Venga, olvida lo que he dicho." Le animé poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Mañana tengo que volver al trabajo y no quiero que hayan malos rollos entre mi cliente y yo." Bromeé. Por fin rió con ganas, pero después hubo un silencio incómodo.

"No…no me has contestado a lo de antes…" empezó.

Cierto. No lo había hecho. Pero es que su propuesta tenía el mismo encanto que una piedra para mí. Ver una película con un antiguo compañero de instituto? Para eso me quedaba en casa con Stan y Cartman y al menos podíamos jugar a la Xbox o algo. Siendo como eran los padres de Butters, estaba seguro de que él no tenía allí consolas.

"Lo siento, Leopold, pero estoy bastante cansado." Mentí. "Otro día, vale?"

No sabía por qué, pero rechazarle en aquel momento me dio una sensación de desasosiego tan grande que me hizo arrepentirme.

"Oh…Bueno, lo entiendo." Asintió con la cabeza gacha y algo rojo. Maldito Butters, por qué hacía parecer el momento como si fuese un rechazo de una declaración de amor? Eso me hacía sentir incluso peor.

"Además, no prefieres quedar con tu novia? O…novio?" aventuré. Él rió un poco con nerviosismo.

"No tengo novio, Kenny" reconoció. Y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que dijo 'novio'. Oh, Dios… Butters era gay. Probablemente sus padres no lo sabían y encima le habían dejado una casa para él solo.

Una parte de mi cabeza replanteó que quizás debía quedarme y enseñarle a ese pequeño lo que era el sexo si se mezclaba con tequila, pero la parte más sensata me gritó que me diese una ducha fría. Y aunque me jodiese, esa parte tenía razón. De verdad era necesario que fastidiase una posible amistad así? Además, era Butters. Nunca se fijaría en un perdedor como yo…

Me sorprendí a mí mismo con aquel último pensamiento. Mierda, sonaba tan…¿cursi? Ñoño? Era tan parecido a una novela rosa que incluso me enfadó.

"Será mejor que me vaya." Dije, odiándome a mí mismo al notar el nerviosismo en la voz como si fuese una puta colegiala. "Buenas noches, Leopold"

"Adiós." Sonrió él sin más.

Antes de que mi lado pervertido se arrepintiese y volviese atrás, salí a toda prisa de la casa.

…

"Hey." Saludó Stan cuando entré. Estaba en su habitación con la puerta abierta y tirado en la cama leyendo una revista de animales. La escena habría sido más sexy si estuviese con una revista de música, o de motos, etc. Pero la perdición de Stanley eran los animales. Por algo estaba estudiando Veterinaria.

"Hola. Y los otros?" pregunté mientras me quitaba el abrigo.

"Cartman está en la ducha y Kyle ya se ha ido con su querido Mark." Mi amigo rodó los ojos y no pude evitar reír un poco.

"Sabes que es el Karma, verdad? Has pasado una juventud de rollos de una noche y de infidelidades a tus novias. Ahora te toca a ti sufrir un poco." Dije con malicia, apoyándome en el umbral de su puerta.

"Si, bueno… Tú siempre venias conmigo, así que si voy al infierno te arrastraré también." Comentó. Pasó un par de páginas. "Oye, estaba pensando comprarme una mascota nueva."

"Otro perro gay como el que se te murió?" alcé una ceja. Él me miró dolido, otra cosa que me hizo reír como antes. Cuando las chicas le dejaban no rechistaba, pero cuando le hablabas de su perro lloriqueaba como un bebé.

"Pues sí. Quería un perro."

"Cartman no va a querer. Los perros son un coñazo. Tienes que enseñarles y sacarlos a pasear. Y estas estudiando una carrera, recuerdas? No podrás cuidarlo."

"Pues cogeré un gato." Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su lectura.

Rodé sobre mis propios talones mientras sonreía y me marché a mi habitación. No sabía qué mosca le había picado ahora con lo de la mascota, pero estaba seguro de que tenia que ver con Kyle.

…

Y Kyle…

Se presentó en casa a las once, una hora de chiste para tratarse de un sábado por la noche. Y al parecer venía cabreado.

"Eh, Kahl…" empezó Cartman con sorna.

"No vengo con ganas de gilipolleces, Cartman! Así que si tienes alguna idiotez que decirme te la guardas para mañana. Estoy hasta los cojones de todo!" el portazo que dio cuando se encerró en su habitación fue épico. Por un momento pensé que nos tocaría pagar alguna reforma en la casa.

Stan se levantó del sofá al momento, dispuesto a meterse en el papel de mejor amigo una vez más y con una sonrisa en la cara que no predecía nada bueno. Se acercó a la puerta de Kyle y tocó un par de veces.

"Kyle?" murmuró. "Puedo pasar?"

Pasaron unos segundos tensos y la puerta se abrió. Asomándome desde el salón solo logré distinguir la cara triste del pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba al pecho de Marsh a llorar y la cara sonriente de Stan cuando lo arrastró hacia el interior de la habitación y cerró detrás de él.

Miré a Cartman, que estaba mirando hacia la habitación con cierto resentimiento y luego se puso a hacer zapping en los canales del televisor.

"Te odio, Kinny" masculló.

Alcé una ceja.

Aquellos tres desquiciados eran los que iban a la universidad mientras yo no podía.

Mierda, el mundo estaba muy mal repartido…

…..

Sí lo está, Kenny U.U

Gracias por los comentarios en el primer capítulo. Siempre animan mucho a seguir adelante con la historia^^

En el siguiente volveremos con Stan :3

Chau!

**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker **y el 14x8 está a la vuelta de la esquina ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Encuentros y reencuentros**

Tener a Kyle llorando en mis brazos hacia que me recorriese un escalofrío de poder por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando me contó que Mark había estado distante durante toda la cita y al final le había dicho que era mejor que no siguiesen quedando, me sentí algo culpable, pero no pensaba arrepentirme de mis acciones.

Y menos todavía cuando Kyle me invitó a dormir con él aquella noche.

Esos pequeños detalles eran los que me tranquilizaban cuando pensaba que de verdad Kyle y yo nos estábamos distanciando. Se enfadaba, me gritaba, me miraba con resentimiento… Pero todo aquello quedaba olvidado cuando me necesitaba.

Y mierda, yo le necesitaba a él. Siempre.

"Ni siquiera quiere que sigamos siendo amigos. Es un gilipollas." Murmuró acurrucado entre las sábanas contra mi pecho.

"Eso ya te lo he dicho yo. Déjalo pasar, Kyle. Simplemente no era para ti." Dije. No sabía cómo conseguía hablar siquiera, si mi mente estaba ya en las nubes solo con oler la vainilla de su pelo. Joder, por qué comprábamos champús de tias?

"El problema es que nadie es para mí."

"Yo soy para ti." Dejé caer.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que él me apartara lentamente y suspirase.

"No juegues conmigo, Stan." Masculló. "Yo no soy otra de tus muchas chicas."

Se dio la vuelta, indicándome que la conversación se había terminado y yo torcí el gesto con decepción.

Así que no me quedó otra que intentar dormirme yo también, algo difícil con la erección que me había dejado mi querido amigo al abrazarse tanto a mí.

Joder…Quien estaba jugando con quien?

….

Kyle seguía algo molesto el domingo, así que durante la comida comenté en la mesa la idea de comprar una mascota.

"No vas a traer un perro aquí, Marsh." Sentenció Cartman como si fuese mi madre. Aquello hizo reír a Kyle.

"Eso ya se lo dije yo." Añadió Kenny, llevándose el tenedor a la boca. Ah, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, cabrón…

"Sois unos insensibles. En las calles hay muchos perritos muriéndose de hambre." Intenté por el modo compasivo.

"Tener un perro es mucha responsabilidad." Dijo Kyle, dejándome alucinado al ver que se ponía de parte de los otros."Y tú no eres una persona responsable."

Y tampoco necesitaba ser muy listo para notar el resentimiento que llevaban sus palabras. Me eché hacia atrás en la silla porque había terminado de comer y me encendí un cigarro.

"Quizás deberías darme algunas clases de responsabilidad." Dije con sarcasmo. Él me regaló una de sus miradas asesinas y siguió comiendo. Cartman le pasó un brazo por la espalda, reconfortándole, como si intentase evitar que el pelirrojo saltara a mi yugular. Pero Kyle pareció contenerse y finalmente se levantó con su plato para llevarlo al fregadero. Yo fui tras él.

"Si no quieres un perro compraré un gato." Dije sin rendirme. Él sonrió un poco con sarcasmo y me dio la espalda para fregar.

"Siempre tan obstinado. Supongo que un gato no nos molestará."

"Genial." Le sonreí. "Quieres que mañana lo compremos juntos?" Noté como se removía inquieto.

"Bueno, vale…" murmuró. "Pasarás a recogerme después de clase?"

"Y puntual." Aseguré. Si iba a pasar una tarde a solas con él, no dejaría escapar ni un solo minuto.

…..

Las clases del lunes se me hicieron eternas, pero como todavía era pronto para ir a buscar a Kyle bajé a la cafetería de la facultad para tomarme un café. Estaba sentado en la barra, inmerso en el periódico del día, cuando alguien me tocó el hombro.

"Butters!" Me sorprendí. "Qué haces aquí?" El arqueó las cejas divertido.

"Estudio aquí, Stanley." Me recordó algo avergonzado. Asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo. Era normal que no le viese nunca por allí, porque estudiábamos dos módulos muy distintos aunque estuviésemos en el mismo edificio.

"Pensaba que estarías en tu casa. No está Kenny pintándola o algo así?" El rubio se removió un poco y se frotó las manos como hacia cuando era pequeño.

"Bueno… Él está ahora allí, pero yo tenía clase, así que le he dejado solo un rato…"

"Jesucristo, Butters…Nunca dejes a Kenny solo en una casa." Me horroricé. "Seguramente a esta hora ya habrá montado una fiesta."

'Y el muy cabronazo no me ha invitado.' Estuve a punto de añadir.

Butters me miró con preocupación y contuve la risa.

"No, tranquilo. Seguro que sigue trabajando." Le tranquilicé, mientras me ponía en pie."Quieres que te lleve a casa? Hoy he venido con el coche."

"Oh, gracias!" sonrió de nuevo él.

Así que pagué mi cerveza y nos encaminamos hacia el aparcamiento.

Lo primero que hice al subir al coche fue encenderme un cigarro, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a mi compañero.

"N-no deberías conducir mientras fumas." Dijo algo nervioso, quizás por tener que llamarle la atención a quien le estaba haciendo un favor.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Sonreí con bravuconería después de soltar el humo al aire y arrancar.

…

La cara que puso Kenny al verme con Butters me extrañó, pero más me extrañó todavía ver que en realidad no había dejado de trabajar durante la ausencia del rubio.

"Hola, Kenny!" saludó él entrando y quitándose el abrigo. Kenny le miró.

"Hueles a tabaco." Comentó. Butters me miró incómodo.

"Eh…Bueno…Stanley ha fumado en el coche." Explicó cortado y sonrojado. "Será mejor que me cambie de ropa."

Se fue corriendo a la que supuse seria su habitación y yo me dediqué a cotillear su casa bajo la atenta mirada de McKormick.

"Si tienes algo que decirme suéltalo ya." Murmuré al final algo irritado.

"Qué hacías tú con Butters? Pensaba que habías quedado con Kyle." Masculló, mirándome con recelo. Rodé los ojos.

"Nos encontramos por casualidad. No te preocupes. No pensaba acostarme con él."

Aquel fue un golpe fuerte contra mi amigo, porque dio un pequeño respingo y se puso algo nervioso, pero consiguió recuperarse y me sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Qué listo eres, Marsh. Claro que no vas a hacerlo. Crees que él se fijaría en un mujeriego como tú?"

Lo dijo con tanto desprecio que incluso me ofendí.

"No! Como iba a hacerlo? Si quiere a uno ya te tiene a ti!" Era de críos atacarle con la misma moneda, pero maldición! Él había estado con muchos más que yo!

"Pues sí. Todo el mundo sabe que soy mucho más atractivo que tú." Alzó la barbilla con sorna. Yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

"Capullo."

Butters llegó en aquel momento con un pantalón largo de pijama y una camiseta de propaganda de coca-cola que tuve que reconocer que estaba guay. Alcé una ceja mientras miraba al rubio. Parecía que Butters había ganado algo de estilo al estar en Denver… No me extrañaba que Kenny se lo quisiese tirar. Bueno…él no lo había dicho, pero…bah. Estaba claro.

"Me largo, tíos. Pasadlo bien." Me despedí. Kenny me alzó el dedo del medio y Butters sonrió. Por un momento incluso pensé que aquellos dos harían buena pareja.

…

No salí del coche mientras esperaba a Kyle ante las puertas de su facultad, porque conocía a demasiadas chicas y no quería tener que saludarlas. Y resultó ser una gran idea cuando lo vi salir con un chico moreno. El chico parecía explicarle algo y Kyle estaba bastante molesto.

Mark.

Me hundí un poco en el asiento de mi coche para pasar más desapercibido mientras me hacia una idea de cómo era aquel imbécil. Cuando se acercaron un poco más a mi pude distinguir unos ojos azules iguales que los míos, cosa que no me gustó nada. Estaba Kyle sustituyéndome?

"Kyle…Por favor, dame otra oportunidad…" le escuché decir a él. ¿Qué?

Mi amigo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"No, Mark, en serio. Tú tenías razón. No iba a funcionar. Haga lo que haga, nunca funcionará…" dijo Kyle apenado. Fruncí un poco el ceño sin entender, pero como la conversación no me gustaba, apreté el claxon, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltasen y se girasen. "Stan!" se ruborizó Kyle. Le sonreí como pude.

"Estás listo?" él asintió aliviado e hizo ademán de subir al coche, pero el gilipollas ese le detuvo.

"Quien es?" quiso saber. Ahora que lo tenia tan cerca de mi, veía claramente su parecido físico conmigo. Menudo bastardo…

"Es un amigo." Dijo Kyle soltándose con rencor. "Además, a ti qué te importa quien sea?"

El pelirrojo subió al coche hecho una fiera pero no me importó porque me gustaba demasiado enfadado, así que me despedí de Mark con una mirada de suficiencia y nos marchamos.

"Qué encantador…" no tardé en murmurar.

"Oh! Cállate!" espetó él con las mejillas encendidas. Le miré de reojo.

"Se parecía un poco a mi ese tipo, no?" dejé caer. Kyle se removió en el asiento, pero no dejó de mirar por la ventanilla.

"No me he dado cuenta." Murmuró. Aquello tenía que ser mentira…Si yo lo había visto en unos solos minutos, como no iba a darse cuenta él?

Volví a mirarle de reojo, pero no comenté nada más. Sabía que a Kyle le inquietaba y molestaba que hiciese eso, pero realmente no quería seguir hablando o acabaría pagando yo todo su enfado como siempre, cosa que no me apetecía.

…..

"Mira que monada!" Kyle se pegó al cristal del escaparate como un crio. Había tres gatitos pequeños medio dormidos que no le hicieron ni caso. Para mi él mismo era la cosa más mona de toda la tienda, por muy marica que sonara.

Dos de los gatos eran naranjas y uno gris atigrado. Ese fue el que más llamó mi atención, así que me acerqué al cristal y golpeé con el dedo un par de veces para despertarlo.

La dependienta salió a recibirnos.

"Desean alg…Stanley Marsh?"

Me giré mientras un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo y Kyle me imitó, sorprendido.

"Sarah…"

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Stan!" se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Por qué no viniste a la última fiesta del campus? Sin ti y sin Kenny no es lo mismo!" Me puso ojitos de cachorro, pero yo estaba demasiado acalorado pensando en Kyle como para darme cuenta de su coqueteo.

"Eh…Bueno… Es que he dejado los vicios por ahora." Intenté excusarme. "Queríamos comprar un gato." Añadí para acelerar las cosas.

Al decir "queríamos" ella miró a Kyle con curiosidad y le sonrió.

"Kyle Broflovski, soy su compañero de piso." Se obligó él a presentarse solo. Su voz sonaba forzada y supe que de aquello no saldría nada bueno. Nunca salía nada bueno cuando Broflovski se enfurecía.

"Ah, encantada." Dijo ella. Se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. "Habíais elegido ya?"

"Me gusta mucho el gris." Reconocí, mirando de nuevo al animal con cariño.

"Enseguida te lo doy." Se apresuró ella.

…..

Kyle llevaba la cesta con el minino dentro, el cual aun no tenia nombre, y volvía a mirar por la ventana. Yo quería mantener el silencio otra vez, dejar que pasara, llegar a casa y que este día acabase ya. Pero no pudo ser.

"Era guapa esa chica." Murmuró él. Rodé los ojos.

"A mí no me lo parece." Dije. Me miró intensamente.

"Te has acostado con ella?" Zas! Así me gusta, Kyle. Directo al grano como te he enseñado yo.

"Me creerás si te digo que no?" pregunté. Paramos en un semáforo y por fin pude mirarle yo también. Alcé una ceja mientras él intentaba adivinar si le estaba mintiendo.

"No." soltó por fin. Sentí algo en el pecho. Kyle había perdido toda su confianza en mi, pero conseguí disimular todo lo que me dolió aquella respuesta.

"Pues no lo he hecho. Ella estuvo un par de veces con Kenny, no conmigo." Mascullé, mirando al frente de nuevo.

"Pues parece que tiene ganas de cogerte a ti también, porque te ha invitado a sus fiestas como diez veces mientras arreglábamos los papeles del gato." Escupió con rabia. El semáforo se abrió de nuevo.

"Y tengo yo la culpa de eso, Kyle?" pregunté más alto de lo normal por la pérdida de nervios que estaba sufriendo.

"A lo mejor si no te hubieras follado a medio South Park y ahora no pretendieses follarte a medio Denver….!" Gritó.

Fui a adelantar a un coche y otro se me cruzó de repente, haciéndome frenar bruscamente para evitar una colisión lateral.

"Hijo de la gran puta!" grité por la ventanilla mientras los coches de atrás me pitaban a mi también por el susto.

Kyle intentó calmar al animal, que empezó a maullar con desespero ante tanto movimiento. Volvió a mirarme temeroso y supe que no había terminado aun conmigo.

"Entonces te vas a …."

"No, Kyle! No me voy a tirar a Sarah!" exclamé con enfado. Alzó la barbilla ofendido por el grito y miró al frente.

Fuimos un rato así, solo escuchando los maullidos del gato. Le miré de reojo y noté que tenia las mejillas húmedas.

Mierda. Estaba llorando. Y yo odiaba que llorase delante de mi.

"Kyle, por favor…" rogué.

"Eres un idiota, Stan." Masculló. Como si aquello fuese una novedad para mí…

"Siento haberme puesto así." Suspiré pasándome una mano por el pelo."Solo quería pasar una tarde contigo como las de antes. No quiero que se arruine porque haya visto a una conocida."

Él bajó la cabeza y acarició al minino. Era tan encantador…

"Es que me jode, Stan. Me jode tu forma de ser. Sé que no puedo culparte porque son tus gustos al fin y al cabo, pero… tantas fiestas, tanta gente nueva…" sollozó ligeramente. "Me siento tan….apartado."

Me mordí el labio para no mencionarle en aquel momento tenso a nuestro querido Mark, pero debía reconocer que él tenía razón. Yo era el que me había alejado más.

Por suerte llegamos a nuestra calle. Como vivíamos en una zona tranquila pude aparcar enseguida, pero no bajé del coche.

"Te prometo que a partir de ahora estaré más contigo." Le dije muy serio. Ahora mismo le prometería lo que él quisiera, en realidad. Pero como podía él entenderlo, después de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente?

Kyle me miró algo sorprendido por mis palabras, pero no muy convencido. El gato maulló de nuevo y le miró.

"Deberíamos ir a casa ya y darle de comer." Comentó. Yo suspiré resignado.

….

Entramos en casa para encontrarnos con Cartman y Kenny liándose a golpes en la X-Box.

"Mirad lo que traemos!" anunció Kyle intentando parecer contento. Los dos miraron de soslayo.

"Genial." Dijo Kenny.

"Que guay." Dijo Cartman.

"Pero si no habéis mirado, capullos!" me quejé yo sacando al animal de la cesta. Por fin se dignaron a pausar el juego y a mirar.

"Oh, que mono." Sonrió Kenny acercándose a tocarlo. Cartman se le adelantó y le pegó en la cabeza.

"Gato malo! Respeta mi autoridad!" exclamó.

"Cartman!" le gritó Kyle furioso, apartando al minino de él.

"Hay que enseñarles desde pequeños, Kahl." Sonrió él después de que yo le pegase un puñetazo en el hombro.

Kyle rió un poco y él se fijó en sus ojos. Yo esperé. Se había dado cuenta el gordo que había pasado algo malo? Entonces Cartman le alborotó el pelo de una manera cariñosa que el pelirrojo aceptó sonriendo y yo alcé una ceja.

Cuando Kyle se alejó de nosotros con Kenny, Cartman se dio cuenta de que le miraba.

"Qué?" preguntó envalentonado. Menudo gilipollas.

Saqué un cigarro y me lo encendí. Ahora que estaba en casa y más tranquilo me merecía un caprichito.

"Nada." le contesté alzando una ceja.

Él sonrió con suficiencia y se dio la vuelta, y ante eso no pude contenerme más.

"Últimamente… como que te acercas mucho más a Kyle y no siempre es para molestarle…" dije fingiendo tranquilidad.

Cartman me miró de arriba abajo de tal manera que me sorprendió e incluso me asustó. Me sentí como un molesto mosquito que había que eliminar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el efecto que había conseguido.

"Ya te lo dije, Stanley. Vuestra amistad se está muriendo poco a poco. Deja de esforzarte en arreglarlo porque ya es demasiado tarde."

Y dicho esto se marchó detrás de ellos.

Y aquello me gustó muy, muy poco.

…..

Weeee! Hola a todos de nuevo!

Contestando a algunos reviews. Sí, Stan es un cabrón aunque no lo haga queriendo, pero sufrirá en su momento. XD

Me cuesta más meter Bunny en los capítulos de Stan que meter Style en los de Kenny por eso de que Butters es el único que vive en otro sitio. Espero que los fans de Bunny me perdonéis por eso. Intentaré que siempre se vean las dos historias aunque el cap lo cuente uno de ellos :C

Bueno, nos leemos! Gracias!

**South Park no me pertenece. **

**Esta noche el estreno del 14x8 YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4- La otra cara de la moneda**

"En serio lo crees?" pregunté como pude mientras me pasaba la cuchilla de afeitar por la barbilla.

Stan, que se estaba abrochando la camisa a mi lado, lanzó una mirada salvaje a mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Qué si lo creo? Es que no me ha dado bastantes pruebas? El gordo quiere a Kyle para él!"

Maldije entre dientes al ver el corte que acababa de hacerme y cogí un poco de papel higiénico para mojarlo en agua y limpiarme la sangre.

"No se…Es que me parece…." Intenté buscar la palabra exacta para definir una posible atracción de Cartman hacia Kyle. "Raro?" fue lo único que mi genial imaginación encontró decente.

"Es un gilipollas." Masculló Stan saliendo del baño. Cogí mi camisa y salí tras él mientras me la ponía.

Kyle estaba solo, tumbado en el sofá con Sherlock, el gato de Stanley, sobre su regazo. Nos lanzó una mirada asesina cuando nos vio tan arreglados un día cualquiera a las diez de la noche, pero no dijo nada y se centró en la televisión.

"Eh…Vamos a salir un rato a tomar unas cervezas." Empecé para romper el hielo.

"Ya lo había deducido, por eso no pregunté." Murmuró él.

"Quieres venir?" ofreció Stan. Yo sabía que lo decía con inocencia. Aun tenía la esperanza de que Kyle corriese detrás de él para no tener que correr él detrás de Kyle. Pobrecito mío… tan incapaz de ver lo jodidamente orgullosos que podían ser los Broflovski cuando querían…

"No." dijo él simplemente sin dejar de acariciar al minino. Marsh se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la puerta mientras yo le seguía a paso ligero.

"A qué coño estás jugando?" le pregunté una vez estuvimos en el ascensor. "Te quejas de lo que dijo Cartman, sabes que Kyle odia que salgas sin él y lo único que se te ocurre es… ¡Irte de copas y dejarlos solos! Bravo, Marsh! Premio al mayor capullo de la historia!"

"Cállate!" masculló él mientras se encendía un cigarro. "Necesitaba esta salida desde hacia tiempo. Desde que Kyle se metió así en mi cabeza no había vuelto a salir y ahora lo del idiota de Cartman. Necesito unas cervezas y las necesito ya!"

Mientras bajábamos movió un pie con nerviosismo y dio un par de caladas. No pude culparle por sus argumentos porque me parecieron bastante acertados.

"Nadie dijo que quitarse un vicio fuese fácil." Bromeé. Él me sonrió con sarcasmo.

…

Dicen que el dinero no hace la felicidad. Claro que no. El dinero la COMPRA. Y qué más compraba el dinero? Cervezas.

Por eso yo llevaba media noche solo con una jarra cuando Stanley ya se había puesto ciego. Cuando Stan bebía demasiado se dedicaba a lamentarse por su vida. Yo, cuando me emborrachaba, me volvía más capullo de lo que ya era.

Por eso, los dos borrachos hacíamos una gran pareja, pero cuando solo se emborrachaba uno…Mierda…. La diversión se iba al carajo.

Así que le dejé en una mesa, quejándose de su miseria con una chavala rubia que seguramente estaría confundiendo conmigo; y yo me di una vuelta por el pub, intentando que la única cerveza que podía permitirme me durase lo máximo posible.

Me senté en la barra y bebí un pequeño sorbo. Luego me quedé absorto mirando hacia el interior de la jarra.

"Por mucho que lo mires, la cerveza no va a crecer otra vez milagrosamente." Dijo una voz nasal conocida a mi lado.

"Craig! Qué coño…? Pensaba que estabas en South Park!" Le abracé con ganas. Bien, un conocido sobrio! A lo mejor me invitaba a otra ronda!

"Llegué aquí el mes pasado. Estoy montándome un negocio." Me explicó él, llevándose el cigarro a los labios. Luego señaló con la cabeza hacia Stan. "Aquel es Marsh? Vaya planta hace…"

"Ya sabes cómo es el alcohol." Sonreí travieso. "Pero aunque no te lo creas esta es mi primera cerveza de la noche." Alcé la jarra.

"No tienes pasta, verdad?" rió con malicia, antes de dirigirse al barman."Dos cervezas más, por favor!"

Diez puntos, Tucker!

…

Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre los viejos tiempos e incluso con algo de vergüenza recordamos la época en la que nos liamos en los baños del instituto. Después me contó que había alquilado un local en Denver para montar una librería.

"Tweek quiere venir conmigo. Cree que si la librería cuenta con una pequeña zona de cafetería tendrá más éxito."

"Pues tiene razón." Afirmé relamiéndome los labios con mi tercera cerveza fría. "Y sabéis lo que seria mejor aun? Que me contratéis a mí como camarero."

Tucker rió un poco mientras soltaba la ceniza de su cigarro en el cenicero de la barra y yo me mordí la lengua. Era evidente que empezaba a ponerme algo contento también con la cerveza.

"Será mejor que lo deje ya. Está claro que esta noche me toca conducir a mí." Declaré soltando la jarra y rodando los ojos hacia Stan.

"Estáis juntos?" preguntó sin demasiada curiosidad.

"Por qué lo preguntas?" quise saber yo sonriendo. Querría Craig estrenar el baño de aquel pub conmigo?

"No lo sé." Se encogió de hombros."En el instituto te las arreglabas para que las chicas te invitasen a las copas que te bebías, pero…como esta noche no estabas zorreando a ninguna…" dejó caer.

"Eh! Yo no zorreo!" me indigné.

"Pero si eres como una prostituta, Kenny!" rodó los ojos.

"El término correcto es gigoló." Expliqué alzando la barbilla.

"Lo que sea, no lo estabas haciendo esta noche. Por eso pensé que te estabas tirando a Marsh." Sentenció mirándome.

Fruncí el cejo y me removí un poco en mi taburete. Acababa de darme cuenta de que tenia razón. Por qué no me había aprovechado esa noche de nadie para que pagase mi bebida? El bar estaba lleno de tías y no me había acercado a ninguna!

Butters apareció en mi nublada mente mientras Craig alzaba una ceja.

"Bueno, pues no estoy liado con Stan. Él pierde el culo por Kyle." Murmuré. Aquella conversación me había dejado tan rayado que pensé que casi habría sido mejor lo de liarnos en el baño, pero era evidente que aquella no había sido la intención de Craig. Y solo podía haber un motivo para que yo no le produjese a alguien ganas de follar (bravo por mi modestia): Otra persona. "Y tú con quien te revuelcas últimamente?" sonreí travieso.

"No te ha quedado claro ya?" se burló. Abrí los ojos sobremanera.

"Tweek!"

"Pues sí. Estoy con Tweek." Afirmó. Le miré con sorna.

"Aunque sea rubio no es igual que yo, sabes?" jugueteé.

"No seas engreído, McKormick. Tweek folla mucho mejor que tú, aunque no practique tanto." Me contestó sonriendo. Aaaaaauch….

"Y cuando empezasteis juntos?" quise saber para que dejase de meterse con mi mísera vida.

"Pues Butters nos invitó a una fiesta en su casa y fui con él y…ya sabes. Unas cosas por otras." Como siempre, la habilidad de conversación de Tucker escaseaba y lo que podría haber sido una historia apasionada y curiosa se convirtió en un triste resumen.

Pero no me importó, porque realmente no le había prestado mucha atención. Me había quedado en la palabra 'fiesta' seguida del sujeto 'BUTTERS'.

"Butters hizo una fiesta? Cuando?" pregunté con un hilo de voz. Tucker me miró como si la cerveza me hubiese subido ya demasiado.

"Aquello fue hace un mes más o menos, pero…hace muchas." Contestó.

"Espera, espera!" pedí alzando las manos y cerrando los ojos intentando pensar con claridad. "Me estás diciendo que Leopold Stotch hace fiestas en su casa aquí en Denver?"

"Qué parte de lo que digo no estás entendiendo, Kenny?" rodó los ojos él irritado por mis estúpidas preguntas.

Pero todo lo que había dicho se agolpaba en mi mente formando una espiral de surrealismo que me dio dolor de cabeza. O eso, o las putas cervezas, vaya…

"Creo…que me voy a casa…" murmuré. "Me alegro de verte, tío."

"Lo mismo digo. A ver si nos vemos otro día y puedo saludar a Kyle y al gordo."

"Claro, te llamaré." Prometí. Había dicho tantas veces aquello sin llegar a cumplirlo que ya parecía una promesa vacía, pero como esa noche me había invitado a la bebida se merecía una invitación a 'la casa de los horrores', (la mía).

Cuando me acerqué a Stan estaba medio tirado en el sofá del pub con la chica rubia encima de él, poniéndole las tetas casi en la cara. Stan estaba mucho más borracho que antes, pero al menos había dejado de confundirla conmigo. Si aun la estuviese llamando 'Kenny', tendría que empezar a preocuparme seriamente. Y mucho.

"No, de verdad… No puedo hacerlo…" murmuraba él medio ciego.

"Pero yo sí quiero." Sonreía ella.

"Lo siento, guapa, pero tenemos que irnos." Dije yo cogiendo a Stan y pasando su brazo por mis hombros. "Los chicos buenos tenemos toque de queda."

"Y a las chicas malas nos importa un carajo eso, rubito." Ronroneó ella. "Por qué no os venís los dos a mi apartamento? Vivo con dos amigas."

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta porque no podía pensar nada más. Toda mi sangre se había concentrado en la entrepierna cuando mi imaginación voló.

Pero yo tenía otros planes para aquella noche, así que como pude arrastré a Stanley hasta la puerta.

"Donde está Kyle?" se quejó Marsh al sentir el frio aire nocturno contra su cara.

"Donde lo has dejado, gilipollas." Mascullé yo. "Y ahora debemos rezar para que esté ya durmiendo, porque como te vea llegar así…"

Le subí al coche y conduje hacia casa. O eso creía, porque terminé bajo el edificio de Butters. Sus ventanas estaban a oscuras, señal de que estaba durmiendo ya y evidentemente no había fiesta alguna. ¿Me había mentido Craig? A lo mejor él también estaba algo borracho ya cuando me dijo aquello… Escarbé en los bolsillos de Stan hasta que di con su teléfono móvil. Busqué el número de Butters y estuve a punto de llamarle hasta que por fin entré en razón.

'Está durmiendo, pedazo de capullo.'

…

"Unas cervezas, eh?" inquirió Kyle cuando entramos en nuestra casa, mirándonos con odio. O no habíamos rezado bastante, o Dios nos odiaba.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo a su cama." Pedí. Él frunció el ceño, pero lo hizo.

Cuando `pusimos a Stan en su cama, ya estaba medio dormido. Vi como Kyle le acariciaba la mejilla de manera distante.

"Y… Qué has estado haciendo tú?" pregunté.

"Cartman ha alquilado un nuevo juego para la Xbox. Hemos estado jugando hasta que él se ha acostado."

"Eso es genial." Murmuré sin ganas. Si de verdad Cartman estaba moviéndose para conseguir a Kyle, Stan tendría problemas actuando como esta noche. Nota mental: reducir (más todavía) las salidas nocturnas. Mmm….me encantaba ser la puta niñera…

…..

Al día siguiente me levanté más temprano que nunca. Me costó la vida hacerlo. Tanto que pensé la posibilidad de hacer un trato con el diablo solo para que me ayudase a levantarme. Pero tenia que ver a Butters antes de que se fuese a sus clases.

No me fiaba de que no hubiesen autobuses tan temprano, así que volví a coger las llaves del coche de Stan. Cartman también tenia coche, uno mucho mejor que el de Stanley, todo había que decirlo, pero… Quitarle las llaves a Eric sin su permiso era como firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte.

Caía una fina llovizna y estaba tan oscuro que aunque ya estaba amaneciendo las farolas seguían encendidas.

No quise llamar al timbre de su puerta directamente para no asustarle, así que llamé con los nudillos.

Butters abrió al momento. Estaba en pijama, pero con una taza de leche caliente en la mano.

"Kenny!" se sorprendió al verme. "Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Me he caído de la cama" sonreí. El rió un poco ante la broma, pero seguía preocupado. "Me apetecía hablar un rato contigo antes de empezar a trabajar."

Asintió algo cortado y me dejó pasar, seguramente preguntándose a qué diablos veía aquello.

Le seguí hasta la cocina sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor, buscando restos de una fiesta inexistente. Por qué diablos no había nadie allí para decirme que aquello era muy paranoico por mi parte?

"Has desayunado ya?" me preguntó tomando asiento y ofreciéndome su caja de galletas. Miré la caja sin decir nada. Galletas con sabor a fresa… Estaba acostumbrado a las Oreo de Cartman, incluso a las tortas integrales que desayunaba Kyle…

Pero Butters tenia que tomar malditas galletas con sabor a fresa!

En la caja se veía a dos niñas vestidas de princesas y que me matasen allí mismo si el producto no regalaba algún juguete.

Pero toda aquella mierda resultaba adorable.

"Sí, tranquilo." Mentí. Él se encogió de hombros y cogió una para mojarla en la leche. Yo me senté y empecé a tamborilear con mis dedos en la mesa de madera blanca. No tenia ni idea de cómo sacar el tema.

"Cuando has llamado pensaba que serian mis padres. Tienen esa manía de venir muy temprano." Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y sonreía con nerviosismo.

"Por eso es bueno tener unos padres alcohólicos como los míos. Nunca los verás levantados antes del mediodía." Sonreí con sorna. Él me miró algo escandalizado, pero sonrió ligeramente mientras se llevaba la galleta a la boca. "Anoche vi a Craig en un bar."

Vale. Ya lo había dejado caer. Había sido de una manera muy, muy estúpida, pero si de verdad Butters lo había invitado a sus fiestas debía saber porqué lo decía.

Pero el jodido rubio apartó la mirada para dar un trago de su leche. Se puso en pie mientras se relamía; y si yo no hubiese estado tan pendiente de la conversación me habría puesto cachondísimo con ese gesto.

"Eso es genial. Hacía mucho que no os veíais?" preguntó como si tal cosa. Aquello ya me mosqueó. No, Butters no podía estar jugando con mi integridad mental de aquella manera…

"Me dijo que había estado con Tweek aquí, en una fiesta. Ha sido tu cumpleaños o algo?"se dio la vuelta para dejar la taza en el fregadero y cuando habló noté el nerviosismo en su voz. Un nerviosismo muy parecido al que utilizó cuando me explicó que había cogido asignaturas de farmacia en lugar de las de medicina.

"No, que va… Solo…invité a algunos conocidos." Cuando se giró de nuevo a mi parecía apurado. "No tenía el número de teléfono de ninguno de vosotros."

"No te estoy acusando de no haberme invitado, Leopold." Suspiré sonriendo un poco y algo más calmado sin saber porqué. Quizás porque de verdad parecía sentirlo y no ocultaba nada."Simplemente, se me hace raro que alguien como tú haga…" me encogí de hombros. "…fiestas."

"Ah…así que gente como yo no puede hacer fiestas…" murmuró él. Le miré y abrí sobremanera los ojos. Butters me estaba lanzando una mirada furibunda que me sorprendió. "Y no te has parado a pensar que a lo mejor las hago por eso?"

Parpadeé. Era como si el adorable rubio que conocía se hubiese quitado la máscara al tocarle un tema delicado.

"Uh…Bueno… Si lo dices porque nadie se lo creería y mucho menos tus padres…" comenté. El rostro de Butters cambió de nuevo, tornándose angelical. Pero qué cojones…?

"Eso mismo, Kenny." Sonrió."Ahora vengo, tengo que vestirme para ir a clase."

"Pero podrían enterarse!" exclamé poniéndome en pie. Él me miró desde el marco de la puerta, algo sorprendido por mi repentina actitud.

"Y qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo. Es la mejor manera de conocer gente aquí. No puedo pasarme el día encerrado solo."

"Y los estudios?" seguí como si fuese su puta niñera también. Butters pareció ofendido y se removió un poco, frotándose las manos.

"Bu-bueno…tampoco hago fiestas todos los días, un par al mes. El resto de días estudio mucho."¿Era mi imaginación o parecía que le molestaba que cuestionasen su orgullo de estudiante ejemplar? Como me quedé mirándole fijamente me sonrió de nuevo, restándole importancia al asunto."Vamos, Kenny, no seas como mi padre. Voy a vestirme."

Me dejó solo en la cocina mientras intentaba asimilar qué coño había pasado allí. Para conocer gente… Butters se sentía solo y mucho. Pero aquellas fiestas… eran un acto de rebeldía, entonces? Él vivía solo porque sus jodidos padres así lo habían querido. Se estaba aprovechando el adorable niño de la situación montando orgías y duchas de alcohol?

Mi entrepierna empezó a hacerse notar con aquellos pensamientos. Por primera vez me estaba imaginando a Butters haciendo algo alocado de verdad, no como aquel estúpido disfraz de Profesor Caos que usaba en la escuela. No quería que cambiase realmente, eso nunca. Solo me fascinaba que siguiese siendo el mismo delicado e inocente chico, pero con ese toque... Ese toque de malicia…

"Joder…" murmuré para sí mismo cerrando los ojos y pasándome ambas manos por el cabello. Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Genial. Empalmado a las putas siete de la mañana.

Me encendí un cigarro, para que me ayudase a sobrellevar los acontecimientos recientes. Nunca me había imaginado que un juerguista como yo acabaría tan preocupado por las juergas que montaba otro.

Butters no tardó en aparecer de nuevo con unos vaqueros, una camisa y un jersey sin mangas encima de Lacoste.

Su putísima madre… A sus dieciocho años aun parecía un adolescente de instituto.

"Tengo que irme, Ken." Dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo y la bufanda encima y cogía su mochila. "Nos vemos a la hora de comer?" No siempre comíamos juntos. A veces yo me iba a casa antes de que él llegase. Pero esta vez me lanzó una mirada a la que nadie podría negarse.

"Claro." Le sonreí simplemente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa feliz y se fue, dejándome alucinado todavía. Me llevé el cigarro a la boca y me volví a sentar, dispuesto a terminármelo antes de empezar a pintar de nuevo.

Y yo estaba preocupado porque tomaba aquellas putas galletas de niñas…

Que les diesen por culo a las putas galletas, joder. Allí pasaba algo mucho más chungo.

Y en la cabeza de Butters algo peor todavía.

…

_Aunque no lo parezca en este capítulo, no me gusta el Crenny XD Pero creo que a Kenny le pega bastante haber tenido algo con él y me apetecía que saliese otro de los chicos. A ver si poco a poco van apareciendo^^_

_Y Butters…bueno… Se supone que esto es una feria, así que aquí todos tienen sus" maldades", por decirlo de alguna manera y como dicen por aquí "Aquí el más tonto ya hace relojes" XDD_

_Nos vemos en el cap 5, gracias a todos por los reviews!^^ _

**South Park no me pertenece**

_Pd: Kyuubi, siento haberte puesto triste en el capítulo anterior. _


	5. Chapter 5

**5- Por cada beso, una bofetada**

Desperté lentamente, notando en todo mi cuerpo los estragos de la noche anterior. La cabeza me bombeaba y el estómago estaba más revuelto que nunca. Miré el reloj. Eran las doce.

Mierda, me había perdido la mitad de las clases… Me levanté como pude y salí de la habitación mientras me ponía la bata encima de la ropa de anoche, la cual apestaba a tabaco, cerveza y perfume femenino.

"Kyle?" murmuré a la nada.

Entonces los escuché en la cocina. La radio estaba puesta y Paramore sonaba de fondo mientras hablaban.

"Joder, judío! Es que no te fías de mi, o qué?" decía Cartman.

"Pues no, la verdad."

"Pruébalo de una vez!"

"Cartman, capullo!"

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a la puerta, pensando que el gordo se estaba pasando una vez más con Kyle. Pero me encontré con algo muy distinto. Cartman intentaba hacerle probar un trozo de bizcocho casero, acorralándolo contra la encimera. Y Kyle estaba riendo mientras intentaba apartarlo.

"Esta bien!" se rindió finalmente con una sonrisa. Cogió el bizcocho y le dio un pequeño mordisco. "Vaya…No está mal, gordo…" reconoció asombrado.

"Te lo dije." Sonrió Cartman con altivez.

Kyle fue el primero en notar mi presencia y la sonrisa se le borró al momento del rostro.

"Stan… Buenos días" murmuró. Sherlock pasó junto a mi pierna y me agaché a cogerlo, para no tener que mirar más esa cara de culpabilidad por algo que ni siquiera yo entendía aun.

"Vaya…Pensaba que habrías muerto!" se burló Cartman. "Quieres un trozo de bizcocho? Lo acabamos de preparar."

"Si como algo ahora vomitaré." Murmuré. Kyle se acercó a mí y me tocó la cara mientras apretaba los labios, intentando contener algún comentario envenenado. Yo cerré los ojos al sentir su tacto y abracé con más fuerza al minino.

"Estás frio. Te encuentras bien?" se preocupó.

"Como se va a encontrar bien, después de la que se montó anoche?" dijo Cartman rodando los ojos. Le miré con odio.

"Donde está Kenny?" quise saber. Necesitaba que me recordase un par de cosas de la noche pasada.

"Se fue temprano a casa de Butters." Explicó Kyle sin dejar de mirarme con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, Kyle" dijo apartándome un poco. "Solo necesito una infusión."

Me acerqué lentamente a la despensa, pero Cartman se adelantó y sacó los sobres de manzanilla. Me lanzó una mirada que decía claramente que fuese a sentarme y yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa vaga.

Así que me dejé caer en el sofá, pensando que Kyle no tardaría en venir a hacerme compañía. Pero en lugar de eso se quedó en la cocina con el gordo, cuchicheando con él.

Aquello me mosqueó bastante. Vale. Yo había sido el gilipollas que me había ido de fiesta sin él, pero… Desde cuando Kyle tenía secretos para mí?

Puse la televisión para intentar pensar en otra cosa, pero a aquella hora de la mañana solo ponían programas de cotilleos. Genial.

"Toma" dijo Kyle, poniendo la taza caliente en la mesita y sentándose en el sillón. "Después de tomártelo deberías acostarte un rato."

"Estoy harto de dormir." Mascullé. Kyle me fulminó con la mirada.

"Pues hay cosas de las que no te hartas nunca." Soltó. Bien, allá íbamos… Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz, intentando controlar el dolor de cabeza.

"Hacia cien años que no salía a tomar unas copas, no sé porqué exageras tanto. Además, te dije que vinieses conmigo"

"Lo que quiero es que NO lo hagas, Stan!" exclamó molestó. "Estás empezando una carrera! Sabes lo fácil que es suspender el primer año de universidad?"

Estaba subiendo la voz y aquello era como martillos para mi resaca, pero me controlé para no enfadarle más.

"Kyle, se que tienes razón, pero…" suspiré. "…ahora mismo tengo muchas preocupaciones en la cabeza." Y es justamente por tu culpa, pelirrojo.

"Pues es una manera muy insensata y egoísta de quitarte las penas! Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo?" siguió él dolorido. Miré al techo, nervioso.

"No…no es algo que te pueda contar fácilmente…"

"No lo has intentado." Insistió. Le miré. Busqué su mano y la apreté con fuerza, mientras él esperaba, sorprendido de aquello.

Quiero cogerte, besarte, hacer que grites mi nombre.

Dios, Kyle… Te quiero y lo tengo todo en mi contra… Y sé que Cartman se está moviendo…

"Déjalo, de verdad…"le murmuré. "Solo es algo que está lejos de mi alcance…"

Kyle se ruborizó y por un momento me horrorizó la idea de que hubiese descubierto la verdad. Pero en aquel momento llegó Cartman y él apartó la mano bruscamente.

"No os cortéis por mí, maricas…" dijo Eric con sorna. "Tienes clase esta tarde?" me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. "Quieres una sopa o algo?"

Kyle le miró sonriendo y yo fruncí el ceño.

"No quiero nada, solo que me dejéis en paz!" exclamé. Me estaba comportando como una adolescente celosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba que Kyle me tratase peor que a Cartman.

"Por mi, como si te mueres en ese sofá." Se ofendió él antes de marcharse.

"Cartman, idiota!" le riñó Kyle. Se giró de nuevo hacia mi."No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es!"

Asentí con la cabeza. Sí, lo sabía perfectamente. Miré a Kyle, que seguía preocupado por mi.

"Quizás si necesite acostarme." Murmuré. No me apetecía, pero no podía dejar que él pasase un mal rato por mi culpa. Kyle me sonrió por fin y aquello fue suficiente para mí.

….

Sobre las cinco el sonido de voces altas me despertó de nuevo. Me incorporé como pude justo en el momento que mi puerta se abría de golpe. Kenny me miraba con ojos desorbitados.

"Tío, no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado." Murmuró.

"Te ha tocado la loteria? Porque recuerda que compramos el boleto a medias." bromeé mientras me estiraba, notando que ya estaba mucho mejor.

Me contó por encima el libertinaje que había desarrollado Butters y yo abrí los ojos sorprendido.

"Por cierto. El día de Halloween hará una fiesta y estamos invitados." Terminó haciendo una mueca.

"Pero eso es bueno, no?" dije. "Una fiesta donde estaremos nosotros cuatro y nuestros antiguos amigos…Será como en los viejos tiempos." Sugerí esperanzado.

"Y los dos sabemos cómo aprovechar ese tipo de ocasiones." Me sonrió él con travesura, adivinando mi pensamiento. Sonreí, pero luego alcé una ceja suspicaz.

"A quien tienes tú en mente?"quise saber. Kenny se removió nervioso.

"A..a nadie en particular." Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. "Ya caerá cualquiera en mis brazos." Fruncí el ceño no muy convencido de sus palabras y como lo notó cambió de tema. "Necesitaremos disfraces."

"Ya los compraremos" dije mientras me levantaba. Me olí la camisa. Jesucristo, necesitaba un baño urgente…

Salimos de la habitación justo en el momento que entraba Kyle en la casa.

Acompañado.

"Ah, hola." Nos saludó algo cortado." Eh…Él es Noah, un compañero de clase. Noah, ellos son Kenny Y Stan." El chaval, un poco más alto que él y de cabello claro, nos sonrió.

"Encantado, Noah." Dijo Kenny con voz melosa. Yo le sonreí y conseguí aguantarme las ganas de lanzarme a la yugular de aquel desgraciado. ¿De donde coño había salido ese y para qué?

…..

Intenté ducharme lo más rápido que pude para poder vigilar a Kyle y a su nuevo amiguito, pero cuando salí Kenny me dijo que solo había venido a por unos apuntes de Periodismo y ya no estaba.

"Me mosquea que encuentre nuevos 'amiguitos' con tanta facilidad." Comenté asqueado."Viste como ese idiota se lo follaba con la mirada? Tch. Se cree que tiene algo que hacer contra mí, que soy su mejor amigo desde siempre."

"Bueno…Mientras tú pierdas el tiempo como lo perdiste anoche…" sugirió Kenny. Rodé los ojos, pero sabía que tenia razón. Beberme hasta los vientos no me ayudaría nunca a tenerle.

"Kenny, necesitamos controlarnos más. A partir de ahora se acabaron las salidas sin razón." Sentencié mirándole con seriedad. Él asintió mientras se encendía un cigarro.

"Me parece bien. Será un pequeño reto. Solo beberemos en ocasiones especiales como la fiesta de Butters o cualquier otra que nos inviten por algún día especial."

"Y sin llegar a emborracharnos." Dije quitándole el cigarro y dándole una calada."Nos pondremos un límite de dos cervezas."

"Dos cervezas?" exclamó Kenny horrorizado. Le miré con desaprobación, pero finalmente suspiró y me tendió la mano. "Vaaaale. Lo capto. De todas maneras nunca llevo dinero para más…"

…..

Y dicho y hecho. Conseguimos quedarnos en casita quietecitos aquella semana. Cartman parecía molesto, pero Kyle destilaba felicidad aunque no nos decía porqué. A mi no me venía mal, porque cuando Kyle estaba contento, estaba cariñoso. Y si estaba cariñoso, estaba todo el tiempo pegado a mí. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estábamos así que incluso me sorprendía cada vez que se me acercaba.

Pero claro, allí estaba yo para fastidiarlo todo como siempre…

La noche anterior a la fiesta de Halloween, Kenny había invitado a Craig y a Tweek a cenar y a ver una película después de contarnos (recordarme, en mi caso) que había visto a Tucker durante la última salida.

"Creo que todo es un sueño." Dijo Butters, quien estaba sentado en la alfombra con Sherlock en el regazo. Cuando Kenny le había dicho aquella mañana nuestros planes para la noche, dijo que Butters le había puesto tal cara de abandono que lo había tenido que invitar.

Yo me preguntaba desde cuando Kenny estaba comiendo de la mano de aquel pequeño rubio y no dejaba de mirarle de reojo para ver alguna muestra de su reciente maldad, pero la mantenía bien oculta.

Así que allí estábamos los siete, viendo 'Inception' después de recordar antiguas hazañas.

"Sería demasiado obvio, no?" siguió Kyle, sentado a mi lado e inmerso en la película para no perderse ni un solo detalle. No le culpaba, porque yo no me estaba enterando de nada. Solo podía pensar en que Kyle estaba muy pegado a mí, ya que el sofá era de tres plazas y ahora estaba ocupado por cuatro personas.

"Gah! Es-es demasiado complicado!" exclamó Tweek a mi otro lado. Craig le pasó un brazo por detrás para reconfortarle y fue como si destilasen el aura de amor que faltaba en nuestro hogar.

Kenny estaba en uno de los sillones detrás de Butters, y yo notaba que no dejaba de mirarle. Ay, Kenny… Seguro que ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando…

"La trama es muy estúpida, pero la chica es preciosa." Comentó Cartman desde el otro sillón.

"A mí me recuerda a Testaburger." Dejó caer Tucker. Kyle miró a Cartman al momento.

"Tonterías." Se defendió él, tirándole el paquete de papas mientras Kenny reía.

"Necesito otro café!" anunció Tweek. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Kyle al momento le frenó y fue él a la cocina. Y yo, después de meterme tanto con Kenny, le seguí como un perrito faldero.

Ya en la cocina Kyle sacó su móvil y leyó un mensaje que le había llegado.

"Noah?" inquirí. Mierda…También tenia que deshacerme de este?

"No, es Mark." Suspiró él. "Lleva unos días muy pesado."

"Por qué no le mandas a tomar por culo a otro puerto?" dije. "Si quieres le llamo yo." Hice ademán de cogerle el móvil, pero él lo apartó sonriéndome.

"No te metas en mis asuntos. Como se lo vas a decir tú?" se quejó algo sonrojado mientras dejaba el móvil y preparaba la cafetera. Yo alcé una ceja.

"Perdona? Hasta hace unos días eras TÚ el que se metía en mis asuntos!" dejé caer. Kyle me lanzó una fugaz mirada.

"No es lo mismo…Yo solo intentaba ayudarte!" se defendió con nerviosismo. Me acerqué a él y le pasé un brazo por la cintura intentando parecer natural.

"Y no quieres que te ayude yo ahora?"pregunté con una sonrisa traviesa. Kyle enrojeció al momento.

"No seas idiota, Marsh. La falta de alcohol te está afectando."

"Puede que necesite un sustituto." Reí. Él me miró y soltó una pequeña y feliz carcajada. Supuse que él también lo estaría notando. Aquello sí era como en los viejos tiempos…

"Eh, capullos! Como va ese café?" gritó de repente Cartman desde el salón interrumpiéndonos. No pude evitar pensar que lo había hecho a propósito y fulminé la puerta de la cocina con la mirada.

"No te enfades con él." Me advirtió Kyle con un suspiró. "En el fondo nos quiere."

Los celos eran malos.

Los celos eran unos putos bastardos que envenenaban la mente y la razón. Primero Mark, luego ese tal Noah… Cartman era el único que faltaba para que me hirviese la sangre. Sabía que era de locos, que Kyle no había dicho nada malo. Pero finalmente estallé.

"Ahora vas a ser la puta de Cartman?" mascullé. Kyle me miró con ojos desorbitados y dolidos y yo me mordí la lengua, maldiciendo mi estupidez. Él soltó un fuerte suspiro y cogió la taza de Tweek. "Kyle…lo siento." Dije parándole antes de que saliese de la cocina. "Soy un gilipollas."

"No lo eres, pero te comportas como uno." Afirmó él con voz quebrada, apretando la taza entre sus manos. Se apartó, pero yo le cogí de los hombros.

"Kyle, mírame." Le pedí. Él lo hizo a regañadientes."Estoy intentando arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. De verdad que lo intento… Es solo que… Me molesta que ahora te lleves mejor con el gordo que conmigo."

Kyle chasqueó la lengua y supe que iba a venir algo fuerte. Siempre hacia aquello cuando estaba muy irritado y soltaba algo de lo que luego se arrepentía.

"A lo mejor prefiero ser su puta antes que ser la tuya, Stan" murmuró.

Y dicho aquello salió de la cocina, dejándome clavado en el sitio. Sabía que iba a ser una fuerte, pero no estaba preparado para aquella. Desde luego, si quería devolverme todo el daño que yo le había hecho a él, lo había conseguido.

…

Kyle se mostró alegre con los demás. Reía de las paranoias de Tweek y debatía contra Tucker cuando éste le hacía enfadar. Pero no se dirigió a mí más, ni siquiera para mirarme.

"Ha estado divertido. Tenemos que repetirlo!" sonrió Butters en la despedida.

"Claro, siempre que quieras." Le sonrió Kenny, sorprendiéndome. Cartman rodó los ojos y Craig le sacó el dedo.

"Si no te gusta nuestra compañía dilo claramente, culo gordo." Soltó.

"Te lo llevo diciendo muchos años, Tucker." Sonrió Cartman. Kyle y Kenny rieron y se despidieron.

En el momento que nos quedamos solos de nuevo los cuatro, Kyle se encerró en su habitación. Kenny me miró con desaprobación y yo suspiré asqueado.

"No quieres saberlo." Murmuré. Él me sonrió y me pasó la mano por la espalda, reconfortándome. "Oye, por qué estás tan pegado a Butters? No pensabas que era un súcubo o algo así?" dije con sorna.

"Tío, por eso mismo lo hago. Si invitándole muchas veces aquí puedo hacer que vaya por el buen camino…"

"Y para eso traerlo aquí con nosotros es la mejor de las ideas." Dije sarcástico. "Ken, tampoco es malo que se divierta. Lo necesita."

"Pero no necesita ir por ahí 'hola, me llamo Butters y puedes jugar conmigo porque ya no me importa" soltó él. No pude evitar reír un poco.

"Estás alucinando. Divertirse no quiere decir que se deje follar por todos."

"Es Butters. Es demasiado inocente y le pueden utilizar." Insistió él.

"Estás alucinando." Repetí aguantándome de nuevo la risa. Él rodó los ojos y se fue a su habitación.

Me giré dispuesto a ir a pedirle perdón a Kyle, pero Cartman apareció de la nada.

"Qué ha pasado?" exigió, cabreándome más.

"Nada que sea de tu incumbencia." Dije yo. Cartman esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Como siempre, Stanley ha empeorado las cosas, eh? No sabía que podías caer todavía, más… Será mejor que vaya a verle."

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kyle y yo le seguí lleno de ira.

"Cartman!" siseé una vez estuvimos delante de la puerta., cogiéndole de la camiseta."Te juro que como esto sea uno de tus juegos para hacerle daño….!"

"Bonitas palabras viniendo de ti, 'super mejor amigo'" sonrió él, llamando a la puerta. Abrí la boca para discutirle, pero Kyle abrió y me volví hacia él.

Si Cartman se creía tan listo como para ganarse a Kyle, lo llevaba claro. Mientras yo estuviese allí no le dejaría mi puesto. Por eso, antes de que Cartman dijese nada, yo me adelanté.

"Kyle, tenemos que hablar!" dije de carrerilla. Él me miró y luego a Cartman.

"Qué querías, Eric?" preguntó mientras yo abría los ojos sobremanera.

"Ibas a dormir ya?" dijo Cartman.

"No, pasa." Invitó Kyle, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar. Cartman me miró por encima del hombro con altivez y pasó. Cuando Kyle fue a cerrar la puerta yo le detuve.

"Kyle, por Dios!" insistí. Él me miró con odio y yo me sobresalté. No era el mismo odio que de costumbre, uno que sabes que se le pasará. Era un odio fuerte, lleno de rencor; uno que nunca había visto dirigido hacia mí.

Y dolía…

Me cerró la puerta en la cara mientras mi estómago se revolvía enfermo y mi garganta formaba un nudo molesto. Contuve el aliento mientras rozaba la madera.

Detrás de aquella puerta estaba la persona más importante para mí acompañada de quien podría ser ahora la persona más importante para él.

El dolor de mi pecho no desaparecía y apoyé la frente, intentando calmarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan jodidamente mal como en aquel momento.

Y sabía que si no conseguía tener a Kyle aquel dolor se prolongaría en mi vida para siempre.

…..

_He leído por ahí que hoy es el cumple de Stan! 3 No creo que le guste mucho mi regalo, jujuju*risa maligna."_

_El título del cap es de la canción que más me está ayudando con este style y seguramente usaré algunas frases más en los siguientes: El Amargo del Pomelo, de Nacho Cano. _

_En este cap Kyle y Stan se han llevado toda la atención, pero era necesario para que no molesten a Kenny en la fiesta de Halloween, donde quiero que el Bunny avance bastante. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegro que os esté gustando tanto la historia! Como es la primera un poco más drama que escribo no sabía si daría resultado^^U Y que Kenny os caiga tan bien! x3 La verdad es que cuesta menos de llevar que Stan, que es más dramático XD_

_Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!_

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone**_


	6. Chapter 6

**6- A la hora bruja**

Como decía Homer Simpson, lo mejor de Halloween era que cada uno podía ser lo que quisiese durante esa noche y por eso yo había decidido ser Alex, el protagonista de La Naranja Mecánica. Kyle se había disfrazado de niño rico del XIX y nosotros nos metíamos con él comparándole con el Sombrerero Loco.

"Es un disfraz parecido y como ahora Alicia está de moda…" empezó Stan con una sonrisa vaga mientras nos conducía a todos hacia la casa de Butters. Había vuelto a su estado deprimido desde que Kyle eligió a Cartman para consolar sus penas, pero por suerte no se había encerrado en su cuarto a lloriquear y había conseguido un buen disfraz de pirata. Supuse que la fiesta era demasiado tentativa para él."Verás como todas las Alicias de la fiesta corren a hacerse una foto contigo."

"Pues todas esas Alicias pueden chuparme la polla por debajo de los huevos." Mascullé yo bajando la ventanilla para que me diese el aire. Kyle rió y Stan me lanzó una mirada asesina como si yo tuviese la culpa de todos sus males.

Cartman, nuestro Sherlock Holmes de la noche, soltó un bufido irónico y Stan lo miró por el retrovisor de una manera que me hizo comprender que yo no era el menos odiado de aquel coche.

Un ambiente digno de una noche de fiesta, sí.

Cuando llegamos, miré hacia el edificio en busca del balcón y las ventanas de Butters al igual que aquella alocada noche en la que queria asegurarme de que el rubio no hacía ninguna locura. Pero a diferencia de ese día, esa noche sí estaban todas las luces encendidas y se veía movimiento dentro. Se me hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta mientras avanzábamos hacia el portal. Estaba a punto de ver la otra cara de Butters Stotch…

Subimos a su piso y Cartman tocó al timbre. El sonido de la música ya era desorbitado en aquel momento. Sonaba Nightmare before Christmas Revisited, justo en aquel momento la canción de This is Halloween cantada por Marilyn Manson. Buena elección, según mi punto de vista. Algo friki, pero buena.

Estaba jugueteando con mi bastón negro, mirando hacia las baldosas del suelo, cuando la puerta se abrió y alcé la vista para encontrarme con algo que casi me hizo caer de culo hacia atrás.

Butters, disfrazado de mago. De colores violáceos, con una túnica negra y un sombrero que le venía grande.

Y habría sido un disfraz tan típico de Halloween si no fuese por el hecho de que estaba jodidamente adorable.

"Kenny! Habeis venido!" exclamó sonriéndonos y haciéndose hacia un lado. "Pasad, pasad!" Cuando se apartó de la puerta fue cuando vi la botella de litro de cerveza que llevaba en la mano. El se dio cuenta de mi mirada aterrorizada y me sonrió. "No es cerveza. Es una mezcla de coca-cola con…"se encogió de hombros divertido. "La verdad es que no sé lo que es!" terminó dando otro trago.

"Vaya con el jodido Harry Potter…" murmuró Cartman antes de perderse entre la multitud a saludar a algunos.

Clyde salió de la nada y se abrazó por detrás a Butters, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla que él recibió con una carcajada.

Pero qué cojones…?

"Hola, tios! Me alegro de veros!" nos sonrió. Por su cara y el estado de su equilibrio deduje que ya iba algo contentito, el muy cabrón. "Antes nos contaba Butters que pintaste su salón."

"Sí, y también pintaré su habitación y el cuarto de baño." Respondí. Stan, a mi lado, se sacó un cigarro y se lo encendió. Yo mataba por otro, pero no me quedaban.

"Ha venido alguien más conocido?" preguntó Kyle, deseando tener una escusa para alejarse de su mejor amigo.

"Sí. Token y Craig andan por ahí" dijo Clyde haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. Yo sonreí y ladeé la cabeza, empezando a preguntarme cuando pensaba soltar a Butters.

"Voy a buscarles." Decidió el pelirrojo. Se volvió hacia Stan con determinación. "Por favor, no te desmadres mucho." Murmuró. Stanley dio una calada y soltó el humo con lentitud.

"Qué más te da lo que haga? No me necesitas para llegar hasta casa, no?" dijo.

"Sé que puede conducir otro, no lo decía por eso." Masculló Kyle molesto, marchándose. Stan bufó y se fue por otro lado mientras Butters me miraba con preocupación.

"Sí, somos una gran familia unida." Bromeé restándole importancia.

Nuestra promesa decía que solo podíamos tomar dos copas. Mierda. Para superar aquella noche necesita un barril.

…

Wendy había venido junto con algunas chicas más del instituto y entendí que las fiestas de Butters debían ser bastante famosas, entonces. Él se mostraba alegre con todo el mundo y no dejaba de beber. Era sorprendente el aguante que tenia, porque no parecía ni mareado. Y me di cuenta de que no solo Clyde le trataba con cariño. Algunos más invitados hacían lo mismo y el jodido rubio se dejaba sobar como si nada.

Salí al balcón, donde un par de invitados estaban fumando, a ver si conseguía esnifar el humo siquiera, y me encontré de nuevo con Donovan.

"Ey, Ken! Qué tal lo estás pasando?" empezó conversación, ofreciéndome un cigarro. Por mi orgullo no quería aceptarlo de él, pero pronto decidí que a mi orgullo le podían ir dando por culo.

"Bueno…No está mal." Comenté cogiendo dos cigarros, uno para la boca y otro para el bolsillo, para más tarde.

Al fondo del salón se escuchó la voz de Butters gritando algo divertido por encima de la música y los dos nos giramos un poco a mirar. Un par de chicas estaban jugando con su disfraz de mago como si fuese su muñeco.

"Tiene un buen polvo, eh?" sugirió Clyde.

"Pensaba que en el instituto se te declaró y le rechazaste en toda regla." Dijo intentando que mi voz no sonase dura.

"Butters ha cambiado mucho." Siguió él. Le miré y soltó una pequeña carcajada. "No me malinterpretes, yo estoy saliendo con Bebe." Bien, Clyde. A tu novia le encantaría saber que fantaseas con un hombre."Lo más triste es que ahora aunque quisiera él no me aceptaría."

"No sé, a mi me parece que ahora mismo Butters aceptaría a cualquiera, no?" comenté asqueado con aquella idea.

"Sí, seguro." Rió él con ironía, dando otra calada. Le miré sin entender y se encogió de hombros. "Él se deja hacer, pero después…."

"En otras palabras, se ha convertido en un calientapollas" sentencié. Y aquella resolución hizo que me recorriese un fuerte escalofrío por la espalda y mi cerebro pidiese alcohol a gritos para olvidar.

"Tú lo has dicho." Sonrió Clyde, dando otra calada y un trago de su cerveza.

Sin añadir nada más tiré mi cigarro y entré en la casa otra vez. Kyle estaba sentado en el sofá quejándose por algo mientras Cartman a su lado reía. Luego Kyle sonrió también y siguieron hablando con normalidad, pero noté que los dos miraban de reojo hacia otro lado con frecuencia. Les seguí la mirada y descubrí a Stan más alejado, hablando con un par de chicas sin poner demasiado interés en ello.

"Ken!" Butters se me abrazó de repente y supe que su mente ya no pensaba con tanta claridad. "Donde estabas? Quería enseñarte algo!"

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me arrastró hacia su habitación.

Diez puntos para el calientapollas.

…..

Era la primera vez que estaba allí, aunque la había visto de pasada otras veces mientras trabajaba. Butters no se había traído de South Park demasiadas cosas sentimentales. Algunos libros y peluches adornaban su estantería. El escritorio estaba muy recogido y la cama algo deshecha.

"Jolines, seguro que alguien se lo ha estado montando aquí!" se quejó él alisando las sábanas. Luego se sentó de un bote mientras se quitaba el sombrero de mago y me miró con una sonrisa."Tienes mala cara, Kenny. No te diviertes?"

"La verdad es que he estado en fiestas mejores." Solté. Él alzó una ceja y luego sonrió.

"Lo dudo mucho."

Dios, Butters… Cuando se había vuelto un pequeño diablillo?

"Stan y yo decidimos no emborracharnos más." Le conté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Pues ese es el problema! Quieres que te traiga una cerveza?" siguió él felizmente. Sonreí con ironía.

"Es tentador, pero no. Qué querías enseñarme?"

La cara de Butters me hizo entender que me había mentido y abrí los ojos alucinado. Siempre había suspendido las matemáticas, pero aquello lo sabía sumar.

La sola idea de acostarme con él me excitaba sobremanera. De hecho, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de tirarme a alguien como en aquel momento. Pero por otro lado estaban las palabras de Clyde de que Butters mucho ladraba pero poco mordía.

"Mis padres me han dado el primer pago por el trabajo." Explicó abriendo un cajón de su mesilla mientras todas mis fantasías se desvanecían de golpe. "No quería dártelo delante de todos y tampoco quería esperarme mucho por si tenias algún gasto urgente."Sacó un pequeño fajo de billetes y me los alargó.

Fui a cogerlos, pero los apartó de repente. Le miré mal. Por muy mono que fuese aquel niño, con el dinero no se jugaba y eso yo lo sabía muy bien.

"Te lo daré si me besas." Sonrió.

Vale. A Butters le quedaba bien ir de mago, joder, porque desde luego levantaba muchas cosas sin llegar a tocarlas.

Además, sumada al surrealismo de la situación. Me estaba entrando hasta flojera en las piernas.

Y por último estaba su borrachera.

Pero el juego era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo…

"Te besaré si me lo das." Le sonreí con malicia. Butters se puso serio por unos instantes y temí haber malinterpretado sus ideas, pero luego asintió eufórico.

"Nunca has tenido problemas en aceptar retos. Por eso siempre he querido ser como tú." Murmuró.

"Siempre has querido nacer en una familia de borrachos y ver como tus amigos consiguen todo lo que quieren sin hacer nada mientras tú tienes que trabajar duro para llegar hasta ellos?" Aquello era pasarme un poco. Al fin y al cabo, ni Stan, ni Kyle, ni Cartman eran niños ricos tampoco y les había costado lo suyo llegar a la universidad. Pero es que no entendía la manera de pensar de Butters.

Como tampoco entendía por qué una posible noche de sexo se había sustituido por una sesión de psicología.

"No se trata de haber nacido en una familia u otra…" Butters bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y pensé que iba a echarse a llorar, porque parecía nervioso de repente, como el día que le pregunté sobre su futuro como médico. "Se trata de tener el valor de elegir tu modo de vida."

"Hay algo…que quieras contarme, Leopold?" sugerí inclinándome un poco hacia él. Butters me miró con tristeza mientras contenía el aliento.

"No quiero convertirme en una decepción para todo el mundo, Kenny…" balbuceó.

"Y por qué piensas que podrías llegar a serlo?" seguí yo casi en un susurro, dispuesto a que me explicase el por qué de su cambio radical.

Butters tragó saliva y bajó lentamente la mirada hacia mis labios.

"Sabes? Aposté con Cartman que te besaría está noche…" murmuró de repente.

Parpadeé.

Me llevó un largo progreso de entendimiento comprender lo que había oído.

"Ese maldito bastardo…." Mascullé con rabia poniéndome en pie. Butters rió otra vez como muestra de la borrachera que llevaba realmente y yo, sintiéndome un gilipollas salí de la habitación.

Las palabras de Butters, la música fuerte y las risas de los demás eran una mala combinación para mi cabeza y empecé a sentirme ligeramente mareado mientras los demás se divertían a mi alrededor, ajenos de los problemas mentales de su anfitrión.

Pero, mierda… Iba a matar a Cartman…

Vi a Stan y a Craig intercambiando opiniones sobre música. La risa de Bebe se me clavaba en los oídos mientras Clyde la cogía de la cintura para bailar.

Busqué a Cartman por toda la casa, dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones. Sobretodo me interesaba saber en qué estado mental se encontraba Butters ya cuando aceptó su reto, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

"Joder…" murmuré para mí mismo con frustración.

"Kenny?" me volví para encontrarme de golpe con Kyle, que parecía preocupado.

"Estoy buscando al gordo." Mascullé. Él asintió y señaló hacia el pasillo.

"Creo que está en el baño."me indicó. Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero fui interrumpido por Stan y Craig, que se acercaron a nosotros.

"Vaya, Kyle!" empezó Stanley con una sonrisa."Que raro verte sin la cara pegada al culo de Cartman"

Bueno…

Vale que se trataba de Halloween, pero entre aquello y lo de Butters la noche empezaba a ser aterradora de verdad.

Kyle no pudo disimular el golpe y le costó devolverle la sonrisa.

"Aunque siempre te ha costado entenderlo, yo también tengo vida propia." Contestó.

"Y…para cuando la fiesta del té?" bromeó Craig, supuse que para quitar la tensión. Todos reímos menos Kyle, que le asesinó con la mirada.

"Ya basta con el Sombrerero Loco, no?"

"No le hagas caso, vas genial." Siguió Marsh intentando ganarse un punto extra después de haberla fastidiado con los celos.

"Gracias…" murmuró el pelirrojo algo sonrojado antes de irse hacia otro lado.

Me volví hacia Stan, pero una vez más fui cortado antes de hablar. Aquello empezaba a frustrarme en serio.

"Mierda… Cuando me la casque no voy a poder dejar de pensar en ese puto disfraz…." Murmuró Marsh.

Creo que fue en ese mismo momento cuando mi mente explosionó y dejé de intentar comprender a todo el mundo mientras me giraba en busca de una copa.

"Como puedes querer a Broflovski como pareja? Nunca he conocido a alguien que dé tantos dolores de cabeza." Dijo Tucker.

"Gah! Craig, donde estas?" se escuchó a Tweek de repente. "Oh, Dios!"

Stan y yo miramos al moreno arqueando las cejas y él se encogió de hombros.

"No es lo mismo." Dijo antes de irse.

Le di un largo trago a la cerveza que acababa de coger y Marsh me miró con recelo.

"Acuérdate de nuestro trato."

"Que le follen al trato, Stan, esto me supera." Mascullé antes de dar otro trago. Él frunció el ceño, pero yo me sentí tremendamente bien.

Gamer Over, sobriedad.

…..

Sé que tuve que beberme todo lo que encontraba a mano para abrirme paso hacia un estado de felicidad soporífera. De pronto la gente se convirtió en manchas de colores que reían y gritaban por encima de la música mientras yo me paseaba entre la multitud hablando con unos y con otros sin recordar exactamente qué les estaba diciendo. Sé que me crucé un par de veces con Stan y Kyle, que después de lo que parecía una larga discusión estaban intentando conversar. Sé que vi a Cartman finalmente y sé que le amenacé entre balbuceos.

Sé que Butters me encontró vomitando en su cuarto de baño y corrió en mi ayuda, mientras le decía a alguien que buscase a Kyle Broflovski.

Y sé que la noche había terminado para mi…

…

_Butters se inclinó sobre mí. Su olor avainillado se mezclaba con el olor a tabaco y a alcohol del ambiente. Y su cálido aliento me rozó el oído al susurrar._

"_Lo siento, Kenny…."_

Cuando desperté en el sofá de casa no estaba seguro si aquella última parte de mis recuerdos había pasado realmente o había sido un dulce sueño en mis escasos momentos de paz. Alcé la vista y vi una cabellera roja.

"Ugh…" mascullé. Kyle bajó su libro y me miró desde el sillón.

"Kenny…" suspiró con cierta decepción, como si fuese mi madre. "Qué pretendías? Sabes lo que nos costó arrastrarte hasta el coche?"

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de ignorar el asqueroso aliento que tenía en la boca.

"Tío… Tú no sabes ni la mitad de lo que yo sentí anoche…" conseguí decir. "Menuda mierda de fiesta…"

"Era divertida." Aseguró Kyle resignado. "Aunque reconozco que me sorprendió la actitud de Butters, tan abierto con los demás."

Me abstuve de hacer comentarios sobre aquello y me incorporé con dificultad.

"Qué hora es? Donde están esos dos?"

"Son las once de la mañana. Aun están durmiendo." Kyle removió las manos con nerviosismo y le miré esperando a que soltase lo que se estaba aguantando. "Anoche Stan se comportó como antes, verdad? Bueno, dejando de lado sus borderías conmigo…." Soltó una risita amarga y miró hacia el televisor apagado. "No sé… Creo que no fue tan mala fiesta como dices…"

Yo también miré hacia la nada, pensativo, mientras me relamía el reseco labio inferior.

'_Lo siento, Kenny…'_

"Butters se acercó a mi cuando nos íbamos?" murmuré.

"No me acuerdo." Parpadeó él. "Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando sostenerte mientras vomitabas y luego arrastrándote hasta el coche con ayuda de Stan. Cartman fue quien se despidió por nosotros.

"Qué considerado, el gordo." Bufé recordando la jugarreta que me hizo con Leopold. Kyle tuvo que interpretar mis palabras como una broma, porque rió un poco.

O eso, o que estaba demasiado feliz por sus propios asuntos como para parecer molesto por mi horrible comportamiento… No podía culparle, porque en aquella casa el egoísmo estaba a la orden del día y yo no me excluía tampoco de pensar así.

De hecho, en aquel momento no me importaba nada lo que pensase o dejase de pensar Kyle de Stanley, ni lo que pasase entre él y Cartman.

En mi mente solo veía a Butters Stotch y su inocente mirada acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa, arrastrándome hacia aquel juego que yo no entendía.

Cerré los ojos y volví a dejarme caer en el sofá, con un fuerte suspiro de cansancio.

Kyle me dejó descansar y volvió a coger su libro. El sonido de las páginas al pasarlas me relajaba, al igual que el poco tráfico de coches que nos llegaba desde la calle al ser domingo.

No tardé en adormilarme ligeramente.

"Quizás tengas razón…" murmuré. "Tampoco estuvo tan mal…"

…..

Ante todo, Butters NO es ni va a ser un calientapollas, solo queria que Kenny se comiese la cabeza más XDD

Sobre los disfraces, buf… Llevan los mismos que en un dibujo de Halloween que hice para Deviant, pero aquí les intercambié el de Kyle y Kenny porque pensé que para esta historia quedaba mejor si Ken iba de la Naranja Mecánica y porque realmente tengo muy poca imaginación para pensar nuevos disfraces -/-U

Como siempre, agradezco enormemente vuestros reviews y todos los que están poniendo la historia en alerta o favoritos. ^^

Y recuerdo que **South Park no me pertenece** u_u

Hasta el próximo capítulo! Nos leemos!^^


	7. Chapter 7

7- Te intento abrazar y te esfumas

Podía soportar estar sin salir. Podía soportar estar sin beber.

Pero no podía soportar que Kyle se pasase todo el día hablando y bromeando con Cartman.

Y eso que desde la fiesta de Butters todo había ido un poco mejor. Habíamos conseguido estar juntos durante un rato, recordando viejos tiempos. Yo no sabía como volver a pedirle perdón por todas las gilipolleces que le había dicho y él parecía algo complacido, pero sabía que no me perdonaría tan fácilmente.

Y mi obsesión iba a más conforme pasaban los días.

Si salía de clase antes, iba a su facultad solo para espiarle desde lejos. En casa me pasaba los días mirándole y las noches pensando en él. Todo lo que me rodeaba cuando no le tenia cerca me recordaba a él y aquello empezaba a asustarme.

Sherlock maulló, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y puso una pata en su cuenco de agua, el cual tenía vacio. Dejé mi taza de café en la mesa y cogí la botella de agua para ponerle un poco.

"Buenos días." Saludó de repente aquella maravillosa voz. Alcé la vista al momento y me encontré con Kyle, recién levantado. "Cada día madrugas más." Sonrió un poco.

Me alcé y volví a coger mi café, dando un pequeño sorbo. Noté como miraba mis ojeras, que cada día se marcaban más.

"No…estoy durmiendo muy bien." Murmuré sin mirarle. Él entró en la cocina y buscó su tazón y sus cereales de fibra. Noté que volvía a mirarme de reojo y aquello me irritó.

"He estado pensando…." Comentó. Le temblaba ligeramente la voz, pero logró mantenerse firme. "…que podríamos comer fuera hoy." Di un sorbo de mi desayuno y le miré mientras me relamía los labios.

"No creo que Kenny quiera malgastar lo que está ganando pintando la casa de Butters." Indiqué. Él sonrió un poco.

"Me refería a ti y a mí. Solos."

Me cogió tan de sorpresa que me olvidé de respirar por unos segundos. Por fin logré dejar la taza en el fregadero, intentando parecer tranquilo.

"Me parece bien, si a ti te apetece."

"A ti no?" preguntó él mirándome. Ni aunque fuese el mejor actor del mundo, podría haber mentido como respuesta a aquella pregunta, así que simplemente dije la verdad.

"A mi me encantaría, Kyle." Él asintió y empezó a prepararse el desayuno.

Salí de la cocina y una vez estuve solo una sonrisa muy estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro. Kenny me miró desde la puerta, mientras se enfundaba en abrigo y se enrollaba la bufanda.

"Y esa cara?" rió un poco.

"Nada." mentí parpadeando. Él alzó una ceja y cogió sus llaves. "Como van las cosas con Butters?" pregunté antes de que se fuese. La cara de Kenny cambió al momento.

"Bien, sí." Murmuró. "Bueno… Desde la fiesta de Halloween no ha vuelto a ser el de siempre... Es como si se sintiese culpable de cómo me comporté y eso me jode mucho."

"Lo bueno es que no ha vuelto a suceder." Intenté animarle. Él rodó los ojos y sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Danos tiempo, Marsh. No nos ha pasado porque nos pasamos las putas noches encerrados en casa. Espera a que volvamos a pisar un bar."

"Claro que no." sentencié empezando a molestarme por su pesimismo. Normalmente él era el positivo del grupo. "Siempre hemos presumido de llevar nuestra vida bajo control, Kenny. No dejes que ese pensamiento te domine."

Él sonrió y se despidió haciendo un gesto de soldado. Yo bufé y me giré para encontrarme a Cartman, que salía de su habitación en `pijama y bostezando.

"Buenos días." Saludé alzando la barbilla con cierto orgullo. Ni siquiera él podía molestarme en aquel momento. Él farfulló algo y miró hacia la cocina, donde se escuchaba a Kyle tarareando una canción mientras calentaba leche en el microondas. "No nos esperéis para comer. Kyle y yo vamos a salir." Dije con cierto gozo. Cartman me lanzó una mirada significativa y yo le sonreí.

"Pues qué os vaya bien." Murmuró antes de entrar en la cocina. Le fulminé con la mirada unos segundos y luego fui a vestirme.

…

Como si fuese una tía, me pasé un buen rato cambiándome y decidiendo qué ponerme que pudiese gustar a Kyle. Al final opté por unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta a rayas grises.

Salí de la habitación volviendo a sonreír como un capullo y me quedé petrificado al ver que la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada. Me acerqué lentamente para ver qué pasaba allí y escuché algunos susurros. Intenté escucharlos, pero no conseguía captar mucho.

"…mala idea y lo sabes…"

"…ni tienes que… Sé que está mejor y….

"….ignorante y un…"

A través del cristal empañado de la puerta vi a alguien acercarse y a toda prisa me dirigí hacia el salón. Kyle abrió con cara de exasperación y me miró.

"Eh…Pasaré a por ti, vale?" dije lleno de nerviosismo. Él asintió con decisión.

…

El centro comercial de Denver siempre estaba lleno de gente, incluso los días laborales. Quedaba un mes para Navidad y ya estaban decorando algunas tiendas. Para el consumismo no había espera alguna…

Comimos en el Foster´s Hollywood algunos entrantes y una buena hamburguesa. Me tiré hacia atrás en el sillón, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar de lo empachado que estaba. Y no me ayudaba mucho tener a Kyle enfrente, en toda su gloria…

Y decía en toda su gloria porque era cierto. Se mostraba simpático. Se reía de mis bromas y se quejaba de algunas de mis maneras poniendo morritos.

Estaba encantador…

"Qué quieres de postre?" preguntó mirando la carta. "Creo que las tortitas tienen buena pinta."

"Qué pasa con tu diabetes?" inquirí alzando una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Un día es un día. Qué está noche tendrá el azúcar por los aires? Puede. Pero no importa." dejó la carta y llamó a un camarero. "Unas tortitas con chocolate y nata, por favor"pidió. "Con dos cubiertos."

Sonreí ante aquello, pero no me quejé de que no me hubiese dejado elegir. Puede que fuese de estúpidos, pero me encantaba dejarme llevar por él y sabía lo que le gustaba tener ese cierto poder sobre mí.

…..

Si la comida me había dejado para el arrastre, el postre empeoró el asunto. El pantalón me apretaba sobremanera y sentía unas ganas inmensas de buscar un gimnasio y hacer muuuuucho ejercicio para no sentirme tan mal.

Cuando nos trajeron la cuenta busqué mi cartera en el bosillo trasero del pantalón, pero Kyle me frenó con una mano mientras abria su bolsa con la otra.

"Ah, no… De eso nada, amigo." Me quejé cogiendo la factura para que no se atreviese a pagarlo todo él. Kyle me lanzó una mirada severa.

"Quiero hacerlo! Por eso te he traído!" dijo. Me la quitó de un estirón y sonrió un poco, algo incómodo. "Se que te estás esforzando mucho quedándote en casa todas las noches y es mi maneras de agradecértelo."

"Mi mejor amigo tiene que agradecerme que me quede con él?" solté una pequeña risa irónica. "Gracias por hacerme sentir como un capullo cabrón."

"Es lo que hay." Bromeó él. Le miré alzando una ceja mientras contaba los billetes y entonces se me escapó.

"Eres tan mono..."

Kyle dejó lo que estaba haciendo al momento para mirarme con ojos como platos y un rubor en sus mejillas. De los nervios se le cayó una moneda al suelo y maldiciendo se agachó a recogerla. Yo me mordí la lengua por ser tan bocazas y también me sonrojé y fue entonces cuando el ambiente de romanticismo se fue a la mierda.

"Kyle?" mi amigo se levantó del suelo y puso cara de póquer al encontrarse con Mark de nuevo.

"Ho-Hola, Mark." Saludó como pudo.

"Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí!" sonrió el otro.

Coincidencia mis cojones… Ese tío nos había seguido, seguro, porque nos había visto salir de su facultad.

"Si, es verdad." Dijo Kyle dejando el dinero y levantándose. Yo le imité, porque noté que quería irse lo antes posible. "Bueno… Nos vemos en clase."

"Espera!" dijo Mark. "Tú eres su compañero de piso, verdad?" me dijo.

"Sí." Dije simplemente. "Somos amigos desde la infancia." Añadí por si no había quedado todo claro. Mark sonrió un poco, mirando a Kyle.

"Si salías con otro podías habérmelo dicho." Kyle rodó los ojos.

"Mark, yo…"

"No, si me parece genial!" siguió el otro totalmente molesto. "Por lo menos sé que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo."

Aquello ya me tocó los cojones pero bien. Le cogí con fuerza del cuello y lo estampé contra una de las mesas, asustando a los que estaban comiendo en ella.

"Stan!" se alteró Kyle.

"Escúchame, desgraciado! Kyle y yo somos pareja y si tanto te molesta te jodes!"

"Qué?" oí a mi amigo detrás de mi, mientras se acercaban los camareros a separarnos.

"Lo-lo sabía!" exclamó Mark incorporándose y arreglándose la ropa asustado "Sabía que tenia que haber otro, porque Kyle me adoraba!"

"Disculpen, pero les pedimos por favor que abandonen este local."

"Stan!"

"No fuiste tú quien le dejó tirado de repente?"

"Pero no fue mi intención! Fue su…." Mark calló al momento y me miró con desconfianza. "Fuiste tú, verdad? Tú me llamaste fingiendo ser su padre!"

La sangre se me heló.

"Mi padre?" Kyle me miró. "Stan, de qué está hablando?"

"Por favor, salgan de este establecimiento! Están molestando a los demás clientes!"

"Stanley!"

Si hubiese estado en modo optimista, habría pensado que aquello no era tan malo, porque aql menos ahora estaba seguro de que la 'cita' no podía ir a peor.

Pero desgraciadamente el pesimismo que destilaba Kenny aquella mañana cayó sobre mi en aquel momento y vi mi vida pasar a toda velocidad por delante de mis ojos. Los buenos ratos con Kyle intenté memorizarlos, porque sabía que no iba a tenerlos más.

…..

Tras lo que fue sin duda la peor discusión de nuestras vidas, ambos volvimos a casa con los humos a flor de piel. Aparqué el coche y él bajó al momento, pero antes de dejarle entrar en el portal le agarré del brazo.

"Lo hice por tu bien." Mascullé una vez más.

"Pues lo hiciste mal." Contestó él de igual manera. "Pero déjalo estar de una vez. No quiero discutir."

"No, Kyle! Quiero que me entiendas! Vale que fui un egoísta, pero no podía dejar que…"

"Qué? Qué fuese feliz?" gritó él. "Eres un puto egoísta, Stanley! Tú lo quieres todo pero no das nada a cambio! Vas a tu puta bola, pero quieres que los demás vayan detrás de ti! Cuando te volviste tan vanidoso?"

"Está bien, está bien!" pedí mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. "Mira, se que lo hice mal…" volví a intentar con más calma. Le cogí de los hombros y suspiré "No tengo escusa para mi estúpido comportamiento, porque no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hice. Pero de verdad que no quise hacerte daño, Kyle…"

Debía estar mirándole con gran desesperación, porque se mordió el labio y asintió levemente.

"Estoy hasta la polla de tus tonterías, de verdad…" comentó mientras sacaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta. Sonreí con cierto alivio y le seguí hasta el ascensor. "Además, a qué coño ha venido eso de que somos novios?" añadió con un ligero sonrojo.

"No quería que siguiese molestándote y además, no lo veo un pensamiento tan raro" aventuré.

"Pues yo sí." Dijo él subiendo al ascensor y apretando el botón. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, cada vez más sonrojado "De todas maneras, tienes razón. No creo que me moleste más."

"Es que te gustaba que lo hiciese?" empecé notando de nuevo los celos. Kyle rodó los ojos.

"Claro que no! Era un pesado! Supongo que…" me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con sorna"…tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo "

"Oye!" me acerqué a él y le pasé una mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo. "Te aseguro que sería un novio perfecto" Él alzó una ceja y su sonrisa se torció.

"Eres un desastre como pareja, Stanley…" aseguró, mirándome con aquellos grandes ojos y pegándome en el hombro a modo de respuesta. Le frené la mano y le devolví la mirada, algo que le sorprendió, porque dejó de sonreír.

"S-Stan…?"

Ascendíamos lentamente mientras yo le cogía de ambas manos y le miraba con intensidad. Mi respiración se volvió irregular al mismo tiempo que me apretaba contra él. No podía parar. Le tenia en un lugar cerrado a mi merced y él no estaba poniendo resistencia. Al contrario, se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, incitándome más. Estaba increíble.

ERA increíble.

Kyle cerró los ojos lentamente y supe que había llegado el momento. Nuestro momento. Me incliné sobre él y rocé sus labios sin dejar de temblar. Notaba como mi estómago se revolvía y sentía los temblores de mi mejor amigo. Sabía que estaba igual de asustado que yo ante lo que estaba pasando y le cogí de la cintura para reconfortarle.

"Ding! Séptima planta." Anunció de repente el ascensor, destrozando toda la magia.

Kyle se separó al momento de mí y me miró con ojos desorbitados. Negó lentamente.

"No…no puedo Stan. Lo siento" dijo de carrerilla mientras salía del ascensor y destrozándome por dentro.

"Por qué no?" exigí cogiéndole del hombro. El seguía negando con la cabeza y me miró suplicante.

"Por favor, no me hagas esto…" murmuró.

Y sin más entró en la casa.

…

Me sentía desfallecido. Fumé tanto aquella tarde que por la noche vomité toda la comida. En aquellos momentos mataba por volver a mi anterior vida, donde disfrutaba de la compañía de las chicas y pasaba grandes ratos con mis amigos, sin cuestionarme mi sexualidad.

Me dolía la cabeza y me dolía el estómago. Me sentía incluso mareado.

Una droga. Eso había significado aquel casto beso para mi. Una puta droga que me había vuelto más dependiente de Kyle que nunca. Quería volver a sentirlo en mis brazos y lo quería ya.

"Tienes mala cara." Comentó Kenny durante la cena mientras yo jugaba con mi plato pero no probaba bocado. Kyle esquivó mi mirada al momento y vertió el agua sobre la mesa por puro nerviosismo. Cartman me miró como si supiese que yo era el culpable de aquel torpe comportamiento que había desarrollado Kyle durante toda la velada.

"No… no me encuentro bien." Dije poniéndome en pie mientras él limpiaba la mesa intentando no alzar la vista para nada. "Me voy a dormir."

"Buenas noches." Se despidió Kenny estudiándome a fondo.

…

A las tres de la mañana di por hecho que el dormir se había vuelto algo imposible para mí. No dejaba de pensar en él y aquello se convirtió en mi tortura privada. Notaba la boca seca y me levanté a por un vaso de agua.

Al volver a mi habitación me quedé mirando la puerta de Kyle.

Las ganas de tenerle crecían en mi interior de una manera que hacia que me temblasen hasta las manos. Sabía que aquello era de locos, pero un fuerte impulso me obligó a entrar en aquel cuarto.

Kyle dormía boca arriba. Estaba arropado hasta la cintura y tenia los dos brazos hacia arriba sobre la almohada. Estaba tan sexy que incluso pensé en hacerle una foto con mi móvil.

Me senté con cuidado en su cama y le toqué la mejilla. Se la noté algo húmeda y reseca, como si hubiese estado llorando. Además, estaba helado.

Intentando que mi fuerte respiración no me delatase y con la cabeza a punto de estallar, me incliné un poco sobre él y puse mis manos en su cintura, para subirlas lentamente y llevarme conmigo la camisa del pijama. Kyle se revolvió un poco y me quedé petrificado. Se relamió los labios entre sueños, haciendo que yo soltase un pequeño gemido ante aquella sensual escena, pero ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y siguió soñando. Yo bajé la vista hacia su barriga, ahora descubierta, y la acaricié suavemente, envuelto en nervios.

Me agaché más hacia él y rocé su mejilla con mi nariz, dispuesto a hacerme con otra dosis de felicidad momentánea.

Acaricié sus labios con los míos suavemente y él se removió una vez más.

Me levanté de la cama de golpe mientras Kyle se incorporaba en la cama medio dormido y a toda prisa salí de allí. Cuando supe que estaba a salvo apoyé mi oreja contra su puerta.

" Stan?" le escuché. Hubo una pequeña pausa y luego soltó un fuerte suspiro. "Mierda…Mierda, mierda, mierda….!" Me quedé helado al escucharse sollozar. Quería entrar otra vez y abrazarle, pero nada justificaría que estuviese allí en aquel momento.

Y estaba asustado. Porque queria hacerle feliz y cada vez lo hacia peor. Porque Kyle podía rechazarme como había hecho aquella misma tarde.

Entonces escuché lo peor. Unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. En dos largas zancadas me metí en mi cuarto y dejé la puerta entreabierta para poder ver.

Kyle salió de su cuarto abrazándose a si mismo mientras la lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas y no dejaba de temblar. Tocó a otra puerta y me asomé un poco más para poder ver con claridad.

Gran error.

"Eric…" llamó desesperado, sollozando con fuerza. "Eric!"Cartman abrió la puerta mientras se frotaba los ojos, medio dormido.

"Kyle, pero qué coño…?" empezó molesto. Kyle se abrazó a él, haciéndole callar al momento.

"Ya no puedo más, Eric! Esto me está volviendo loco! Ayúdame, por favor!" sollozó contra su pecho. Después, le cogió de la nuca y le besó con desesperación.

Cartman subió sus brazos por su espalda y le apretó con fuerza. Quise gritar, pero me había quedado mudo por el dolor. Quise salir y frenarles pero no me podía mover.

Me quedé allí, viendo como Cartman arrastraba a Kyle hacia su habitación sin dejar de besarle apasionadamente.

…..

Ale, todos queríais que Stan sufriera, no? XD (menos AcidBubblewrap, que le da pena XD A mi también, lo reconozco u_u)

Sobredosis de Style en este capítulo, lo siento^^U Es que estos dos me emocionan, jeje

El título pertenece a la canción _Dulce Locura_ de _La Oreja de Van Gogh _

Gracias a todos, como siempre! X3

**South Park no me pertenece.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8- Peleándome con mi cabeza **

"Aaah…"

Desperté de golpe y por un instante no recordé ni de donde estaba.

"Ah…E-Eric!"

Me incorporé de golpe en la cama y miré hacia la pared que daba a la única habitación continua. Los gemidos no eran muy altos, pero reconocí perfectamente la voz de Kyle.

Me rasqué la cabeza intentando comprender un significado lógico para aquello. Quizas Kyle fuese sonámbulo y se hubiese caído por el pasillo y Cartman le estuviese curando una herida muy dolorosa. O podía ser que después de pasar un buen rato jugando a videojuegos, ahora, a las tres y media de la mañana, estuviesen peleando y Cartman le estuviese haciendo bastante daño….

No. Evidentemente se estaba follando al judío.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación arrastrando los pies descalzos. Los gemidos continuaban. Al momento me vino un ligero aroma a tabaco y arrugué la nariz. La luz de la habitación de Stan se filtraba por debajo de su puerta y me dirigí hacia allí.

Sin llamar antes abrí. Stan estaba sentado en su cama, fumando con la mirada perdida y escuchando música de su IPod. Y el volumen debía estar machacándole los oídos, porque incluso yo la escuchaba desde mi sitio.

"Ey" llamé, apoyando la cabeza en el marco de la puerta preocupado. Él me miró y bajó el sonido de la canción "Cómo estás?"

"Jodido" contestó. Por suerte, pude notar su voz más furiosa que depresiva. Buena señal.

"Necesitas algo?" seguí. Stan asintió lentamente y se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

"Sí. Que les hagas callar.". asintió, volviendo a dejar la mirada perdida. Me mordí el labio inferior.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso, Stanley." Le dije con todo el tacto del que fui capaz. Siempre había estado de parte de Stan en lo que se refería a Kyle, pero… En el caso de que Kyle sintiese algo por Cartman y el gordo le correspondiese, no iba a meterme entre ellos. "No te agobies, tío… todo…"

"No me digas que todo saldrá bien, Kenny!" exclamó con enfado. "Esto no es un puto cuento de hadas donde al final todos son jodidamente felices! Aquí el príncipe es un cabrón que por ser gilipollas ha dejado escapar al amor de su vida y ahora le toca joderse!"

No sabía si era por culpa de la hora, o del sueño que tenia, pero imaginarme a Kyle vestido de princesa hizo que tuviese que aguantarme la risa en aquel momento tan crítico.

Stan tuvo que notar mi expresión, porque bufó molestó e hizo un ademán con la mano mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

"Lárgate. Estoy muy encabronado y no quiero pagarlo contigo." Un gran detalle por su parte.

"Puedo aguantar tus mierdas si eso te ayuda."

"Lo único que me ayudaría ahora es ponerme ciego de cerveza o follarme a alguien y teniendo en cuenta que no puedo hacer lo primero, o te bajas los pantalones o te largas."

Vale. Wow. Aquello sí que me dejó fuera de juego.

Todavía aturdido por el simple hecho de imaginarme a Stan violándome, le sonreí falsamente y salí de la habitación para encontrarme de nuevo con el sonido de aquellos dos conejos en celo.

Que tengas dulces sueños, Kenny. Que me matasen si podría dormir ahora.

…

"Y aquí estará la zona de cafetería." Explicaba Craig dentro del oscuro local que habían adquirido dentro del centro comercial al que solíamos ir. "Las paredes las pintaremos de tonos crema."

"Quedará genial!" sonrió Butters a mi lado. Aquella tarde no tenia muchas ganas de ir a casa a encontrarme con el Moulin Rouge y todo su drama activo de nuevo, así que acepté la oferta que Tucker me hizo hace días de ir a ver su negocio y me llevé conmigo a Butters. Él seguía sintiéndose culpable por mi embriaguez en Halloween, pero se animó a venir.

"Gah! He-hemos conseguido el primer préstamo bancario!" sonrió Tweek mientras Craig le cogía de la cintura y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yo aparté la mirada asqueado de tanto amor. Puede que sintiese un poco de envidia. Bueno, puede que estuviese verde de la envidia. Pero coño, era una envidia sana. Simplemente quería un poco de su felicidad.

"Mañana vendrán a pintar y a arreglar el suelo." Siguió el moreno ofreciéndome uno de sus cigarros y el mechero después de encenderse él uno. "Es un coñazo, pero… son cosas que se tienen que hacer."

"Ya podrías haberme contratado a mí, cabrón!" me quejé mientras me llevaba el cigarro a la boca. Él me lo encendió.

"No me jodas, McKormick, tú solo no puedes montarte todo esto." Masculló él rodando los ojos.

"GAH!"

"Para tu información, Kenny sabe hacer de todo." Dijo Butters. "Ya casi ha terminado de pintar mi casa y la está dejando perfecta."

Me sorprendí a mi mismo pensando que a él también podía dejarle perfecto si me dejaba que le enseñase hacer todo lo que sabía, así que tuve que sacudir la cabeza y pensar en caballitos ponis.

"A este, si le das un billete, hasta te la chupa, Stotch." Sonrió el jodido, jodidisimo y posiblemente a punto de morir, Tucker.

"Eso lo hará tu puta madre!" exclamé molesto. Tweek sencillamente nos miraba sin dejar de temblar por los nervios y Butters se había quedado en estado de shock.

…

Me arrebujé en mi desgastada chaqueta naranja que pedía a gritos ser enterrada de una vez mientras Butters me cogía del brazo de camino a casa.

"Es cierto que por dinero la chu…?" empezó.

"No." conseguí cortarle a tiempo, escandalizándome ligeramente. Primero Craig, luego Stan y ahora Butters. Pero qué se creían, que yo era la golfa de todos?

"Solo bromeaba." Sonrió él de una manera que me dio algo de miedo.

"Los rumores son así. Ya sabes lo que dicen, 'las mentiras dan la vuelta al mundo antes de que la verdad se haya puesto los zapatos'." Filosofía a la caída del sol. Guay.

"Pero las mentiras nunca nacen sin la ayuda de una verdad." Argumentó, divertido. Fruncí el ceño y él señaló hacia una cafetería. "Ahí hacen unos pasteles de miedo! Entramos?"

"Nah. Mi economía no se permite ese tipo de lujos." Suspiré. "Ya sabes que todo lo que gano es para un propósito."

Butters sacó su cartera del bolsillo del abrigo y la zarandeó ante mis ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Y lo que me dan mis padres también es para un propósito. Tendrás tu pastel si me haces compañía."

"Me estás comprando, Leopold?" pregunté ladeando la sonrisa. Él frunció los labios y bajó los hombros, mientras me miraba asqueado.

"Depende como lo mires." murmuró. "Que seria más normal? Que alguien vacile a Kenny McKormick o que Butters Stotch necesite desesperadamente compañía?"

Parpadeé. Una ráfaga de viento nos envolvió a ambos y un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral al mismo tiempo que los sentimientos de Butters se volvían ligeramente más transparentes para mí.

"Tus fiestas son una vía rápida de escape de la soledad?" pregunté lentamente. Él se removió nervioso.

"No…Yo…solo quiero ser un poco más popular."

"Ir por ahí haciendo el gilipollas y calentando las braguetas de la gente no es precisamente ser popular." Mascullé empezando a enfadarme por su actitud. Él se sonrojó al momento y dio un respingo.

"No, es más fácil emborracharse y vomitar en casas ajenas." Comentó dolido. Le miré con tensión y finalmente solté una risita sarcástica. Él tragó saliva."Lo-lo siento, Kenny. No tenia que haber dicho eso…" me dio la espalda y se pasó las manos por el pelo, alborotándoselo un poco con la acción. "So-soy un idiota! De verdad que lo soy! Tú habías hecho un trato con Stan y todo fue culpa mía!"

Llegados a ese punto, yo también empecé a sentirme culpable por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

"Leopold…" suspiré cogiéndole de un brazo y haciendo que se volviese hacia mi. "Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo sea gilipollas."

Era evidente que no había sido la manera más bonita de consolarle, pero al menos funcionó, porque me miró sorprendido y luego rió un poco.

Y su sonrisa se buscó un hueco entre mi top10 de mis sonidos preferidos. Sonreí como un imbécil y él debió notarlo porque se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada.

"Eh…Entramos, entonces?"aventuró, subiendo una mano hacia su mejilla y rascándose de una manera adorable.

Asentí simplemente, reconociendo mi propia derrota y él entró en la cafetería. Mi mirada se deslizó sutil hasta su trasero y cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que estaba mirando sacudí la cabeza y le seguí, algo acalorado.

Mierda.

…

"Un chocolate caliente y un trozo de tarta de fresa." Pidió él. Me miró esperando, así que conseguí dejar mis pensamientos a un lado durante un momento para concentrarme.

"Eh…mmm…Un café solo." Butters siguió esperando. "SOLO un café solo." Recalqué.

"En serio?" dijeron la dependienta y el rubio a la vez. ¿Pero qué coño tenían esos pasteles, mierda de Dios o qué?

"Bueno, pues póngame también un trozo de tarta de queso." Terminé rodando los ojos. Ambos sonrieron complacidos y la mujer nos cobró. Butters cumplió su empeño de pagar por los dos y yo me sentí más puta que nunca. Estaba acostumbrado a jugar con la gente para sacar siempre algún beneficio de ellos, pero que fuese Butters era distinto.

Conseguimos uno de los sofás del establecimiento y nos sentamos poniendo nuestro pedido en la pequeña mesa. No tardé en probar mi pastel, a ver qué tenia de especial, pero válgame el cielo que aquello estaba delicioso. Me daban ganas de coserme el culo para que nunca saliese de mi cuerpo.

"Mmm…" ronroneó Butters a mi lado mientras se llevaba su taza de chocolate a los labios con una sonrisa." Te dije que te gustarían."

"No he dicho nada." aseguré.

"Lo dicen tus ojos y tus gestos." Siguió él relamiéndose de una manera muy sensual que me hizo temblar.

Ahora solo tenia dos opciones. O me quedaba calladito como un niño bueno, o entraba en su juego una vez más como en Halloween. Sin apuestas. Sin falsedades. Allí todos eran desconocidos para nosotros.

Ladeé la cabeza dándome cuenta de ello. Si ahora quisiese, podría atraparle en mi telaraña y comérmelo a mi antojo. Me lo llevaría a su casa y le daría la mejor noche de su vida, cambiándole cualquiera de sus miedos por un bocado en ese cuerpecito que tenia.

Dios… aquel pensamiento se me estaba yendo de las manos… Debía hacer por todos los medios que mi moral ganase a mi demonio interno.

"Y qué más cosas te están diciendo mis ojos?" murmuré en tono juguetón.

Ups. La moral había perdido.

Él se acercó a mi sonriente y yo aguanté el aire. Besobesobesobesobeso…

"Tengo una noticia para ti, Kenny" dijo de repente.

…¿Qué? O sea, QUÉ? Maldito hijo de puta, como me había puesto de cachondo en un momento y…¿Para nada?

"Suéltala." Murmuré sin demasiado entusiasmo ya.

"Esta mañana he visto en la cafetería de mi facultad que buscan a alguien más para estar detrás de la barra y… les he hablado de ti. Como pronto terminarás de pintar mi casa…"

"En serio?" dije sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa. Al menos sí que había sido una noticia buena, porque sonaba a un trabajo de largo plazo. "Tío…muchas gracias!"

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, mirando hacia el frente.

"Y cuando crees que podría ir a…?" empecé yo. Pero de repente la cara de Butters se puso blanca.

"No…" murmuró dejando su taza al momento y poniéndose en pie. "Vo-voy al baño."

Se fue corriendo y mientras yo me preguntaba qué carajo había pasado, los señores Stotch entraron en la cafetería.

Me llevé la taza de café a los labios y me cubrí un poco con la capucha para que no me reconocieran, pero aunque me hubiese puesto delante de ellos bailando Shakira me habrían ignorado, porque iban envueltos en una de sus múltiples paranoias.

"Donde diablos se habrá metido? No me pienso ir a casa hasta que no le encuentre!"

"Pero cariño, la cena…"

"La cena puede esperar! Esto es muy grave, Linda!" se acercaron a la barra a pedir y dejé de oírles, así que dejé mi taza y lenta y disimuladamente me acerqué a una papelera que había cerca de ellos.

"Ay! Pero por qué nos tiene que desobedecer! Nuestro querido hijo!" exclamó la madre exagerando sobremanera, según mi opinión. Hablaba de Butters como si fuese un crio de nueve años todavía.

"Por qué no sabe elegir! Tenia el futuro en sus manos! Está en la facultad de Medicina! Y qué tiene que decidir él? Estudiar para ser un simple farmacéutico!"

No quise escuchar más. Con determinación me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño y nada más abrir la puerta Butters se giró a mirarme con una expresión asustada en la cara y frotándose las manos frenéticamente.

Aquel sí que era el Butters adorable que yo conocía.

"Tus padres no sabían que estudiabas Farmacia." Sentencié empezando a entender algunas cosas.

"No." murmuró él.

"Pues ahora sí lo saben, por lo que parece." Continué. Butters cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Lo sé… Me…falló uno de los papeles de la beca y los secretarios llamaron a casa. Esta mañana mis padres me llamaron y dejaron un mensaje en mi contestador." Tragó saliva y la voz le tembló al hablar. "Yo… pensaba que me volverían a llamar y por eso no quería volver pronto a casa. Quien iba a pensar que se presentarían aquí?"

Aquello me superó. Era ilógico el temor que aquel chico tenia por sus progenitores y entonces recordé sus propias palabras.

'_Se trata de tener el valor de elegir tu modo de vida' _

Alcé mis brazos y le abracé con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

"Kenny…?" se sorprendió él. Yo noté su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío y apreté todavía más.

"No te preocupes, Butters. No pueden obligarte." Murmuré contra su cabello. Él tomó aire y asintió lentamente mientras subía sus manos por mi espalda y agarraba con fuerza mi sudadera.

En mi vida había tenido muchas emociones y quizás alguna podía calificarse de romántica. Pero nunca había vivido nada tan cálido como aquel momento. Estábamos en un lavabo de una cafetería y aun así la emoción quedaba a la altura de cualquier escena en un balcón a la luz de la luna. Y lo que más me asustaba era que se trataba de Butters simplemente.

La voz del señor Stotch se acercó y nosotros nos miramos. La puerta se abrió y por instinto cogí al rubio de la muñeca y me encerré con él en uno de los baños. Butters volvió a aferrarse a mi pecho, y yo supuse mientras el corazón me palpitaba más deprisa de lo normal que también había sido por instinto.

Escuchamos como se bajaba la bragueta y meaba al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una conocida canción de un anuncio de televisión.

Notaba a Butters pegado a mí, respirando con agitación, y le pasé un brazo por la cintura. Me pregunté si él estaría sintiendo la misma adrenalina que yo en aquel momento y le miré. Él me devolvió la mirada sonrojado y entonces empecé a comprenderle de verdad.

Todas aquellas fiestas, los tíos que dejaba que se le acercasen…

Para Butters, todo aquello era como una venganza personal hacia el carácter de sus padres y la educación que le habían dictado.

Y por qué estaba tan seguro de ello?

Porque en aquel momento, con su padre ahí fuera cantando patéticamente frente al wáter de pared, yo tenia unas ganas terribles de follarme a su hijo en aquella estrecha estancia.

La cadena me distrajo del pensamiento y escuchamos al hombre marcharse. Butters se relajó y me soltó. Salió con cuidado de nuestro escondite y se asomó por la puerta principal.

"Se marchan con el café. Volverán a South Park?" preguntó.

"No lo creo. Les oí decir que no se irían hasta hablar contigo." Dije mirando por encima de su hombro. Él suspiró lentamente y me miró.

"Podría…dormir en tu casa esta noche?" me pidió, nuevamente de esa manera que no dejaba lugar a darle una respuesta negativa. Cambié mi peso de un pie al otro.

"No sé, Butters… Creo que cuanto antes hables con ellos, menos encabronados estarán." Murmuré.

"Pero…yo quiero estar contigo!" protestó cogiéndome de la camiseta y mirándome desesperado. "No quieres…que duerma contigo?" terminó con voz melosa.

Así que tenia razón. Mis ojos hablaban por sí mismos y mis ojos le habían dicho cuanto le deseaba hacia un momento.

Me humedecí los labios, replanteándome la idea. Alcé una brazo para cogerle de la cintura, pero logré controlarme y bajarla.

Yo quería dormir con él, pero él no quería dormir conmigo.

Igual que me había pasado hacia un momento, él solo quería rebelarse una vez más contra sus padres y qué mejor manera que acostarse con el tío con peor reputación de todo el pueblo.

Así que haciendo uso de la poca fuerza de voluntad que poseía, le cogí de los hombros y lo separé de mi, evitando mirar aquellos ojos llenos de sorpresa y decepción.

"No, Butters. Es…una mala idea."

Asintió lentamente, pero noté un ligero deje de rencor en su expresión. Pero bueno… era de las pocas cosas que me importaban en aquel momento porque sabía que cuando se enfriase el asunto me daría las gracias por haberle frenado a tiempo.

"Vale. Me iré a casa." Sentenció derrota. Sin decirme adiós siquiera salió del baño. Le seguí a buen paso y vi como cogía su abrigo y se iba, dejando los restos de su chocolate y su pastel en la mesa.

Aquello era un buen ejemplo de lo que pasaba cuando actuabas con lógica. La vida llegaba por detrás y te daba por culo sobremanera.

Suspiré y yo también recogí mis cosas. Ahora aquel pastel ya no tenía tan buena cara como antes.

…

Cartman me recibió al llegar a casa, tomando una cerveza fría que envidié y haciendo zapping.

"Donde están Kyle y Stan?" pregunté sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"Cada uno en su habitación." Contestó él sin mirarme. Dejé mi abrigo tirado encima de una silla y pasé de largo. "Por cierto… no sé si lo sabes…" empezó otra vez. "Pero Kyle y yo…hemos empezado algo." Le miré y vi que no estaba nervioso ni cortado ni nada parecido. Para él, era algo normal el haber conseguido lo que quería. Bastardo vanidoso.

"No lo sabía, pero sí lo oí." Mascullé. "Y si esta noche repetís será mejor que aprendáis a fornicar en silencio, que no vivís solos." Seguí mi camino hacia la habitación de Broflovski mientras le escuchaba soltar una risita bravucona y entré sin llamar. Kyle estaba sentado en su escritorio delante de un libro, pero mi llegada parecía haberle sacado de sus pensamientos más que de una lectura.

"Kenny. Pasa algo?" preguntó sonrojándose. No sabía porqué le había elegido a él y no a Stan para aquello. Puede que Marsh lo considerase una traición, pero yo sabía que Kyle tendría mejores consejos que darme al respecto. Así que simplemente tomé aire y marqué mi propia sentencia.

"Sí. Creo que estoy enamorado de Butters."

…

Holash! Hoy no voy a decir mucho que son las dos de la madrugada y me muero de sueño, pero quiero colgarlo YA XD

Bueno, una cosita. Ya vi que a muchos os cogió de sorpresa el Kyman, pero era necesario para el desarrollo. Ya sabéis que de normal yo soy muy Disney en mis historias^^U

Y sobretodo gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios, que cada vez son más motivadores para mi y me animan un montón^^

**South Park no me pertenece**


	9. Chapter 9

**9- Entre lunas y alquitrán**

Dicen que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma. En mi caso se podría decir que después de la amarga calma llegó mi tormenta.

Ver a Kyle y a Cartman juntos fue un fuerte golpe para mí. Aquella primera noche notaba como se me escapaban las ganas de seguir adelante y me sentía la persona más patética e impotente del mundo.

Conforme pasaron las horas y empezaba un nuevo día, mis pensamientos empezaron evolucionar hacia diferentes terrenos.

Mi depresión dio paso a la envidia, cuando los vi salir juntos de la habitación por la mañana. La envidia a la rabia, cuando Cartman me clavó aquella mirada de suficiencia y Kyle me miró con una culpabilidad infinita, pero no hizo nada para remediarlo.

Y la rabia a un estado de ganas de superación disfrazado de falsa y sarcástica aceptación por la relación. Era evidente que no podía pasearme por la casa como un alma en pena mientras Cartman destilaba victoria, así que simplemente fingí que no me importaba demasiado. Y tampoco pensaba darle a Kyle el placer de verme ir detrás de él como un perrito. A ver… Quería a Kyle. Pensaba conseguirlo constase lo que costase…

Pero seria a mi manera.

Y luego estaba Kenny, claro…

"Me ha despedido." Empezó mientras yo ponía la mesa para comer.

"Butters? Como que te ha despedido?" quise saber alucinando. Kenny sacó un cigarro y se lo encendió mientras tomaba asiento.

"No me lo puedo creer. He llegado esta mañana a su casa como siempre antes de que se fuese a sus clases y me lo ha soltado así sin más. 'Como queda poco ya, creo que me encargaré yo, así que no hace falta que vengas más.'" Terminó imitando (fatal, por cierto) la voz de Butters.

"Guau…" sonreí un poco. "No me esperaba nada que ese niño fuese tan…"

"…cabrón?" terminó él por mi con ironia."Pues yo tampoco. A mi se me vendió como una criatura dulce y tierna…" masculló rodando los ojos y dando una calada a su cigarro.

"Al menos a tu cabrón no se lo está follando otro…" contesté con amargura.

Kenny me sonrió compasivo y de repente un grito le hizo dar un bote en la silla.

"Estoy oliendo a tabaco!" gritó Kyle desde su habitación. Maldito bastardo. Tenia el olfato de un perro. "Ya sabéis las reglas, a fumar al balcón!"

"Joder…" murmuró él rodando los ojos y yéndose al sitio donde le tocaba estar. Le seguí y saqué también un cigarro para acompañarle.

"Bueno, no te preocupes. Ya te saldrá otra cosa por ahí. El alquiler de este mes lo has conseguido, no?"

"No es eso lo que me preocupa." Suspiró él apoyándose en la barandilla. "Butters… Está jodido ahora por mi culpa. Sus padres se enteraron de que no está estudiando lo que ellos quieren. No sé cómo le habrán comido ahora la cabeza, pero…" se pasó una mano por el cabello y dio una larga calada.

"Y por qué tendría que ser tu culpa?" quise saber alzando una ceja. Él no respondió y me cambió de tema descaradamente.

"Tienes que hablar con Kyle."

"No tenemos nada de que hablar." Sentencié yo. Me miró con suspicacia.

"Stan… No podéis seguir así. Al menos estaría bien que te enterases si de verdad le gusta Eric."

Me mordí el labio y miré hacia el vacio. Desde luego, aquella idea no me hacía ninguna gracia.

"Has jugado muy mal tus cartas hasta ahora y ya sabes lo buen jugador que es Cartman." Me sonrió Kenny. "Pero aun podemos levantar las de Kyle y mirarlas, no crees?"

Solté una apagada risita y me llevé de nuevo el cigarro a los labios.

"Es increíble lo que duele esto… El amor es algo irracional. Te atrapa sin que te lo esperes y encima te hace sufrir." murmuré.

"Ya estás hablando como los góticos." Se quejó él rodando los ojos y dando una calada. "Ya me sé toda esa mierda de 'por Amar empieza la palabra Amargura', así que no me jodas."

"Cuando te enamores ya lo verás, capullo." Mascullé. Él se quedó un instante mirando hacia el frente, con el frio viento de Noviembre despeinándole. Luego sonrió de manera irónica pero no dijo nada más.

….

"Y entonces el profesor me dijo que iba a llevar muy lejos." Siguió contándonos Cartman, haciendo que el pescado frito nos supiese mal. "Nadie se ha familiarizado tan deprisa con el Sistema Binario como lo he hecho yo."

"Menos mal que solo son ceros y unos" se burló Kenny. No pude evitar reír, aunque sabía que la programación informática que estudiaba Cartman era algo muy difícil y jodido.

Kyle comía sin abrir la boca y un par de veces nuestras miradas se encontraron. En aquellos momentos yo la mantenía y jugaba a ver cuánto tardaba él en retirarla. Hasta el momento el record estaba en cuatro segundos.

"Eh! Y habéis oído lo de los Stotch?" siguió Eric sin hacerle caso. Kenny y Kyle alzaron la vista al momento con interés. Yo arrugué el ceño y seguí masticando. A qué venia aquella compenetración? "Mi madre me contó que llegaron el otro día a South Park hechos una furia. Al parecer se han gastado un dineral en meter a Butters en Medicina y él está haciendo la rama de Farmacia."

"Y qué?" dije simplemente. "Hoy en día los farmacéuticos tienen más salidas laborales que los médicos y ganan mucho dinero."

"Pero los Stotch querían un médico, al parecer." Rió socarronamente Cartman mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

"Y… Sabes qué hará al final Butters?" quiso saber Kenny sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

"Por lo que me ha contado mi madre, se enfrentó a sus padres como nunca. Dice que les gritó de todo y que les dijo que él haría lo que le diese la gana."

"No!" exclamó Kyle incrédulo. Cartman asintió y pasó su mano por el respaldo de la silla de Kyle. Retiré la mirada al momento.

"Al parecer nuestro Butters se ha rebelado, pero no podemos olvidar que lucha contra los mayores hijos de puta de la historia." Siguió divertido. Aparte de ti, claro. "Ellos le han dicho que no le pasaran más dinero y que se busque la vida."

"No me lo puedo creer." Masculló Kenny soltando el tenedor con rabia y echándose hacia atrás en la silla. "Unos padres que pueden darle a su hijo la oportunidad de estar en una universidad…"

"No te preocupes, Kenny. Le llamaremos y le ofreceremos nuestra ayuda." Aseguró Kyle. Le miré con cariño pensando en lo buena persona que era siempre, pero al parecer Cartman se percató, porque le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla que lo cogió por sorpresa antes de levantarse a llevar su plato a la cocina.

Se hizo un duro silencio y yo rogué a Kenny que dejase de fulminar nuestra mesa con la mirada y dijese algo productivo. Por suerte, Ken se recuperó pronto de sus pensamientos y me miró como si de repente hubiese tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

"Stan, no creo que pueda acompañarte mañana a recoger a Shelly al aeropuerto, pero Kyle podría ir, no?"

Vale. Aquello no era lo que yo estaba esperando, pero debo reconocer que fue un buen punto por su parte. Kyle me miró al momento algo nervioso y yo me quedé en blanco. Escuché como el sonido de platos de la cocina paraba al momento.

"Eh… no hace falta. Iré solo." Dije.

"Puedo ir, Stan. Sé que será un coñazo si la aguantas tú solo." Aseguró Kyle con esa mirada suya que odiaba tanto porque indicaba claramente 'a pesar de todo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo'.

"Bien. Pues si quieres…" me encogí de hombros, fingiendo tranquilidad. Me levanté también con mi plato y fui hacia la cocina sin poder ocultar una sonrisita feliz.

El caso era que Shelly venía desde Los Angeles, donde trabajaba y vivía ahora, para unas largas vacaciones destinadas simplemente al día de Acción de Gracias. Yo tenia que recogerla en el aeropuerto de Denver y llevarla hasta South Park, pero el caso era que su vuelo llegaba a las once de la noche. Eso queria decir que aunque tuviésemos que aguantar a Shelly durante la ida a South Park, luego volveríamos solos.

Cartman estaba lavando su plato y me miró con indiferencia cuando dejé el mío en la pila, pero cuando me giré para irme habló con sorna.

"No vengáis muy tarde de ese viajecito. A Kyle no le conviene estar tanto tiempo sin mi."

"Sigo siendo su mejor amigo." Mascullé.

"En serio aun lo crees?" se burló. Noté como la rabia me invadía.

"Que pasa? Ya le has comido la cabeza con tus ideas sobre mi o qué?" quise saber.

"Las ideas no es precisamente lo que le como a Kyle cuando estamos a solas." Bastardo hijo de puta.

"Sé lo que pretendes, pero no me vas a hacer caer en tu juego." Dije intentando mantenerme calmado. Cartman sonrió de oreja a oreja y me miró.

"No, Stanley, claro que no vas a caer. Porque tú ya estás fuera de este juego." Susurró. Le miré con odio.

"Cartman." advirtió de repente Kyle, parado en el marco de la puerta. Él se volvió y se sorprendió al ver lo molesto que parecía con él. Hasta yo me sorprendí. Me estaba defendiendo?

"Sí, sí. Ya lo sé." Rodó los ojos Eric antes de pasar por su lado para salir. Kyle me dirigió una rápida mirada de disculpas y le siguió, dejándome más confuso que de costumbre.

…

Al día siguiente el cielo se despertó gris y se mantuvo amenazante hasta que por la noche la tormenta se desató, pillándonos a Shelly, Kyle y a mi en la carretera. Fue un viaje horrible. Mi hermana no dejaba de quejarse de sus jefes y los negocios mientras recalcaba lo mal que conducía yo.

Su avión se había retrasado casi una hora. Nos pillaron algunos atascos en plena autopista por culpa del mal tiempo; y cuando llegamos a South Park eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Mi madre insistió para que nos quedásemos a dormir allí, pero no pensaba desaprovechar mi oportunidad de recuperar a Kyle, así que me excusé inventándome un examen para el día siguiente. Pero cuando vi lo cansado que parecía él durante el camino de vuelta me sentí culpable.

"Siento que se haya hecho tan tarde. Duerme si quieres." Empecé.

"Estoy bien." Sonrió él vagamente. "Eh! Te has saltado la entrada a la autopista." Informó.

"Ya lo sé." Bufé. "Pero con este tiempo prefiero ir por carretera secundaria. Habrá menos tráfico"

"Qué asco de lluvia." Sentenció él, mirando por su ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche mientras nos metíamos en una carretera desierta.

"Mmm." Murmuré yo simplemente. Le miré de reojo y vi que parecía tenso. Al momento recordé por qué Kenny había organizado aquello. Necesitábamos hablar. Pero… querría él hablar?

"Siento que Cartman te haya molestado." dijo de repente. Y parecía sincero. Mierda… de verdad íbamos a tener la charla? Ahora no estaba seguro de si quería oírla yo.

"Que ha sido eso de 'En el fondo nos quiere'?" pregunté con cierta amargura. Volví a mirarle de reojo y vi que ahora miraba al frente.

"No…Bueno…En realidad no tenemos nada serio." Dijo haciendo que el corazón se me acelerase. "Creo… que por eso se irrita contigo."

"Como si yo tuviese la culpa." Mascullé. La tenia? A lo mejor la tenia. Dios, ojalá la tuviese.

Mientras pensaba en aquello, de repente las luces del coche iluminaron unos brillantes ojos en medio de la carretera y di un fuerte volantazo para esquivar al animal. El coche derrapó sobre la carretera mojada y Kyle gritó. Nos salimos del camino y cuando yo ya esperaba un golpe mortal el coche se detuvo con una fuerte sacudida.

El sonido de un trueno y de la lluvia golpeándonos con fuerza se unió a nuestras respiraciones aceleradas u asustadas.

"Qué…" empecé, todavía temblando por el susto.

"Un…un gato. O un zorro, quizás." Susurró Kyle nerviosamente.

"Me da igual lo que fuese. Casi nos mata!" me quejé todavía histérico, intentando arrancar de nuevo. Un montón de barro aterrizó sobre el parabrisas, pero el coche no se movió. Activé de nuevo las luces y agucé la mirada. "Las ruedas delanteras están atrapadas con el barro."

"Intenta con la marcha atrás." Me recomendó. Así lo hice pero el coche se ahogó. Al parecer alguna rueda estaba enganchada con algo más fuerte que el barro.

"Es inútil! Estamos estancados!" grité nervioso mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al volante y desistía en mi intento.

"Puedo salir e intentar empujar un poco" murmuró Kyle.

"Como vas a salir, si está granizando?" exclamé alterado. Saqué mi móvil y busqué el número de la grúa, pero cuando me lo llevé a la oreja escuché el pitido continuo de inconexión."Mierda, no tengo cobertura aquí!"

Kyle me miró horrorizado y sacó su móvil al momento, para comprobar que estaba en iguales condiciones. Yo bufé y me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz. Era evidente que él no quería estar tanto tiempo conmigo a solas.

"Y ahora que hacemos?" se asustó.

Intenté analizar la situación. Estábamos estancados e incomunicados. En plena noche. Al borde de una carretera secundaria casi intransitable. Y una fuerte lluvia sobre nosotros.

"Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva la cobertura o a que pase alguien y nos pueda remolcar." Empecé.

"Si la lluvia se calma podría salir a intentar empujarlo." Insistió él.

"Que no, joder!" exclamé. "Está muy oscuro y además podrían haber lobos o algo!"

"Te piensas que estamos en el puto Twilight o qué?" se burló. Yo reí con cierto sarcasmo y apoyé el codo en la ventanilla, pasándome la mano por el flequillo. "Tengo frio. Pon la calefacción." Exigió.

"No. La gasolina no dura eternamente y no sabemos si más tarde la necesitaremos más." Sentencié.

"Oh, en serio?" se quejó asqueado. Le miré alzando una ceja.

"Cuando te volviste tan caprichoso, Broflovski? Desde que estás con Cartman?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Masculló. Oh. Ahora sí me había tocado los cojones.

"Ah, no es asunto mío…" murmuré molesto. "Pues nada. Nos besamos, te follas a Cartman el mismo día y luego no es asunto mío. Genial. Gracias por usarme a tu antojo, pues."

Me miró con ojos desorbitados mientras la rabia le encendía las mejillas.

"Que yo te usé a ti? Pero qué coño me estás contando? Que yo sepa, fuiste tú el que me dejaba tirado para irse con Kenny de fiesta! Luego te atreves a venir de repente y me besas como si yo fuese una más de tus jodidas putillas! Quien está usando a quien?"

La voz iba subiéndole de tono hasta que por fin calló. Nos miramos unos segundos; yo con la boca entreabierta de la impresión de sus palabras y él respirando con dificultad. Solo el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra los cristales del coche daba algo de vida al ambiente. Kyle se volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia la oscuridad de la noche y yo distinguí un par de lágrimas silenciosas en sus ojos.

"Tú no sabes… lo difícil que es seguir tu ritmo…" murmuró con voz entrecortada. "Tú no sabes… lo que me ha costado aparentar normalidad todo este tiempo. Pero ya es tarde. Sé que Cartman puede ayudarme."

Noté un nudo en mi garganta y me relamí los labios con cierto nerviosismo. El peso de la culpabilidad se cernía sobre mí, gritándome y acusándome, pero poco a poco la verdad se abrió paso entre nosotros y la euforia venció.

"De-desde cuando…?" conseguí preguntar. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas y me miró. Parecía tan vulnerable en aquel momento…

"El tiempo suficiente como para entender que es algo imposible." Contestó con amargura.

"No voy a dejar que me olvides." Sentencié cogiéndole de la nuca y acariciándole el pelo. Él se echó hacia atrás sutilmente.

"No, Stan…Por favor… No hagas esto…" pidió con voz cansada.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Rocé mis labios con los suyos por segunda vez y un escalofrio me recordó cuanto le había echado de menos. Kyle intentó apartarse, pero se quedó aprisionado contra la puerta del coche y el asiento. Le lamí los labios desesperadamente.

"Stan!" gritó alterado y sonrojado. Le cogí de las mejillas y volví a besarle con más pasión, abriendo su boca con mi lengua para encontrarme con su cálido aliento. Él intentó empujarme, pero aquello me incitó más y solté un gruñido contra su boca. Cuando quise darme cuenta de ello, la lengua de Kyle buscaba desesperada la mía. Me separé a observarle. Estaba aterrado y sonrojado y respiraba entrecortadamente. Pero no dijo nada. Simplemente me mirada derrotado porque sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Ataqué su cuello y él soltó un gemido que me puso los pelos de punta. Intenté ponerme encima de él, pero me clavé en las piernas el freno de mano y el cambio de marchas.

"Joder…" murmuré contra su clavícula. "Estoy incómodo."

"No-no podemos seguir, Stan…"aseguró él, intentando auto convencerse.

Le besé de nuevo y mi mano bajó hacia su entrepierna. Si mi empalme ya era grande, al notar el suyo me excité más. Él se removió al sentir mi contacto y yo le miré. Con mi mano libre busqué la palanca que inclinaba su asiento y cuando la accioné Kyle se vio repentinamente en una posición más horizontal.

Empezó a respirar con fuerza, sin apartar su mirada asustada de mi, que seguía tocando su parte íntima por encima de su pantalón. Me mordí el labio, estudiándole. Me deslicé hacia el interior y cuando mi mano fría tocó su cálida piel se sobresaltó. Le agarré con suavidad y empecé una suave masturbación que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

"Ah…ah…" empezó a gemir, haciendo que el corazón se me acelerase. "S-Stan!"

Ninguno dijo nada más. Sus fuertes y desesperados gemidos y mi respiración entrecortada se unieron al ruido de la lluvia como si fuésemos parte de la misma melodía. Yo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza y aceleraba el ritmo de mi mano mientras veía como él se retorcía de placer bajo mi responsabilidad.

Aquello era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado hasta el momento. Dios…Estaba loco por él.

Los cristales se empañaron. El cuerpo de Kyle se convulsionó por última vez y dio un grito. Noté la humedad en mi mano y después de asegurarme de que había terminado la retiré lentamente y me la limpié en mis propios vaqueros. Me miró con un semblante cansado y arrugó la nariz al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"Cerdo…" murmuró. Le sonreí y me incliné sobre él para besarle de nuevo. Él se incorporó un poco para recibirme y me agarró del cuello, matándome de placer con un beso salvaje y hambriento.

"No me digas que no te ha gustado…" susurré junto a su oído in poder ocultar mi sonrisa de felicidad.

"Esto no puede saberlo Cartman…" susurró separándose y mirándome con determinación. Para mi asombro empezó a desabrochar mis pantalones con manos temblorosas y desesperadas. "Hoy me has pillado, Stan, pero no volverá a pasar. De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo…" asentí con voz ronca mientras me relamía al adivinar lo que mi mejor amigo pensaba hacer.

Me miró con recelo y odio, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo y que volvería a por él cuando saliésemos de aquella situación. Me cogió de la nuca y me besó una vez más antes de acercarse a mi oído.

"Te juro que tarde o temprano te sacaré de mi cabeza." me susurró.

"Inténtalo." Amenacé yo envuelto en la adrenalina.

Entonces hundió su cabeza sobre mi entrepierna, causándome un éxtasis demencial. Un placer que me hizo subir al cielo en medio de aquella nada entre lluvia y barro.

Y deseé que la ayuda tardase en venir.

…

_Weee! Por fin lo conseguí! ;_; Escribí este capitulo el jueves y cuando lo cerré le dí por equivocación al No guardar. Se me borró entero menos las dos primeras páginas T_T Lo he tenido que reescribir entero, aunque no me ha quedado igual y ahora le tengo manía u_u_

_Espero que a vosotros os guste. Me da cierta vergu escribir escenas de sexo en primera persona. Es algo que no pensé cuando empecé esta historia de esta manera ^^U Encima ahora esto se ha convertido en un gran puterío XD_

_Gracias a todos por leer y por vuestro apoyo siempre!^_^_

_Nos leemos!_

_**South Park no es mio**_


	10. Chapter 10

**10- Quemando los tronos **

No tengo ni puta idea de a qué hora llegó el Moulin Rouge, como me gustaba llamar a aquellos dos, pero cuando me levanté, las llaves del coche de Stan estaban ya colgadas del clavo de la entrada.

Aquella mañana me esperaba un largo día de buscar un nuevo curro, ya que el único tio del que me había enamorado me había despedido.

Manda huevos la cosa…

Bajé a comprar el periódico de buena mañana y luego me senté a desayunar mientras miraba las ofertas de trabajo y me apuntaba todas las direcciones de los lugares a donde tenía que ir. No tardé en hundirme en mis propios pensamientos mientras golpeaba con el lápiz mi vaso de leche.

De verdad había hecho bien en dejar a Butters solo frente a sus padres? Pero ahora estaba en un problema muy gordo… Por qué coño habría actuado de aquella manera? Me alegraba de que le hubiese echado cojones para enfrentarse a ellos, pero… si aquello iba a suponer que no podría seguir estudiando por falta de dinero…

Yo tenia ya una pequeña suma ahorrada… No, Butters nunca aceptaría mi ayuda porque le dije que era para pagarme mis propios estudios.

Apoyé el codo en la mesa y empecé a morderme nervioso la uña del pulgar. Necesitaba ir a verle otra vez. Ahora no podía echarme, porque no tenia más escusas.

Algo rozó mi pierna sacándome de mis ensimismamientos y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con Sherlock, que pasaba hacia su plato de comida. Estiré un brazo para acariciarle, pero de un salto me esquivó.

"Ey." Masculló de repente Cartman. Alcé la vista y lo vi dirigiéndose hacia la nevera. Por aquel saludo supe que no había pasado buena noche y sabía perfectamente por qué.

"Buenos días." Saludé con tacto. No tenia ganas de empezar tan temprano con tonterías.

Bueno, no tenia ganas de nada, realmente, solo de ver a Butters…

Cerró la nevera con brusquedad y me estudió con la mirada. Luego miró hacia la nada mientras daba un trago directamente de la botella de leche. Yo hice una mueca de asco y miré mi vaso.

"Oye, Kinny…Hay algo que tenga que saber?" preguntó de repente. Le observé. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

"No lo sé." Contesté. Y era la pura verdad. Si Stan y Kyle se follaron en algún motel de carretera aquella noche yo no tenía noticia de ello.

"Oh, Kinny!"sonrió él de manera amenazante, sentándose a mi lado mientras me pasaba una mano por el hombro. "Siempre tan fiel a Stanley…"

"Te he dicho que no sé nada!" repetí molesto. "Qué te crees, que si lo supiese no te lo habría contado ya para joderte? Te has vuelto un capullo con Stan!" su rostro se ensombreció al momento y supe perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando.

Mierda…

"Así que yo soy un capullo con él?" empezó lleno de furia. "Me vas a decir que Stan y tú sois unos angelitos que os merecéis a vuestros jodidos maricas? Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó en verano, McKormick?"

"Tio, ya te pedimos perdón por…" murmuré algo asustado e incómodo. Cartman rió ante aquello de manera sarcástica.

"Y tú sabes perfectamente que un jodido perdón justifica lo que tú y tu querido amiguito me hicisteis, no?"

"No estarías viviendo con nosotros si nos odiases tanto…" aventuré mirándole con ojos de cordero. Él siguió mirándome con cierto odio, pero luego sonrió con ironía. Dios, no sabía porque aquella mirada funcionaba tanto con él, pero mil gracias a mis putos padres por habérmela dado!

"El judío tiene razón, después de todo. Seguís siendo unos gilipollas." Masculló con un bufido.

Recogí el periódico y mis papeles lo más deprisa que pude y me levanté. Tenia la boca seca. Odiaba aquella sensación de culpabilidad que me invadía cada vez que hablábamos de aquello y me ponía muy nervioso.

"Oye…" no pude evitar añadir en voz baja y trémula. "Kyle… Lo qué pasó en tu casa ese día… Se lo has contado a Kyle?"

Aquel era mi mayor terror, que mi mejor amigo, el único que seguía siendo puro ante mis ojos, se enterase de mi peor error y el de Stanley. Si aquello sucedía, lo perderíamos para siempre…

Cartman esbozó una sonrisa burlona que odié. Era como si le encantase tener un secreto así a su favor.

"Todavía no." empezó. "Pero si Stan se pasa de listo, ten por seguro que tendré que tomar medidas seguridad."

Salí de la cocina a paso ligero. Tenia que hablar con Stan cuanto antes…

…..

Bravo por los idiotas que tienen teléfonos móviles pero los tienen apagados… Salí de la cabina telefónica dando un fuerte suspiro y preocupado por las palabras de Cartman, que se unieron a mis propios problemas.

Me había pasado toda la mañana de un lado para otro de la ciudad, hablando con jefes y encargados que me mandaban siempre a tomar por culo. Aquello era desesperante. Es que nadie iba a decirme que sí por pena al menos o qué? Solo necesitaba un puto trabajo, me daba igual de qué fuese!

Me paré en medio de la calle para encenderme un cigarro, pero mi mechero estaba en las últimas ya y no hacia más que chispas débiles.

"No…No,no,no! Vamos, cabrón, solo una llamita!" me quejé mientras la gente se paraba a mirarme.

"Kenny?" preguntó una voz tras de mi, evitando a ultima hora que lanzase el mechero lo más lejos que pudiese. Me volví y me encontré cara a cara con Butters.

Al momento algo se removió en el estómago y sentí alegría, dolor y rabia de tenerle delante de mi después de lo que hizo.

El amor era algo tan curioso…

"Ey…" saludé simplemente como un gilipollas, aunque tenia ganas de decirle muchísimas cosas.

"A-a que has venido?" preguntó él con nerviosismo y regalándome una mirada desconfiada.

Al momento me di cuenta de todos los jardines y edificios que había a mi alrededor. Había llegado inconscientemente hasta la facultad de Medicina. Me quedé unos segundos en blanco, mirándole como un capullo con el cigarro aun sin encender en la boca. Entonces Butters pareció comprender algo que medio le alivió, medio le cabreó más.

"Ah! Viniste a por el trabajo que te dije…" murmuró. Se dio la vuelta sin muchas ganas y siguió su camino.

Le seguí sin dudarlo y pronto me vi rodeado de universitarios snobs que hablaban de trivialidades mientras paseaban por los jardines y se quejaban de sus miserables vidas porque no sabían qué ropa de marca ponerse aquel día o porque papi les había quitado las llaves del coche por conducir borrachos.

Desgraciados hijos de puta…

"Butters…" empecé con un suspiro, caminando tras él. "Me…enteré de lo que pasó con tus padres."

"Vaya… las noticias vuelan." Comentó con cierta amargura. "Supongo que ahora mismo seré la comidilla del pueblo."

"Y a quien le importa eso?" dije alcanzándole y cogiéndole del brazo para volverle hacia mi. Él rehusó mirarme. "Que digan lo que quieran, tio. Es tu vida y la de nadie más."

"Pero ellos me la dieron…" susurró.

"Pues que se lo hubiesen pensado mejor antes de bajarse las bragas y empujar la semillita con la polla!" grité. Al momento todos los estudiantes se volvieron a mirarme escandalizados. "Oh…" empecé avergonzado. Butters se puso rojo como un tomate, pero se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reir con malicia. Le adoré por ello.

…..

La cafetería de Medicina estaba medio vacía a aquella hora, puesto que casi todas las clases estaban en curso. Butters se acercó a uno de los camareros, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate que hablaba animadamente con otra camarera mientras hacia unas tostadas.

"Pete, este es Kenny McKormick, el chico del que te hablé" me presentó Butters, pasándome una mano por la espalda que me provocó un escalofrío.

"Hey, que tal, canijo?" le saludó él con una sonrisa amigable. Luego se volvió hacia mi y me tendió la mano. "Encantado de conocerte, McKormick. Leopold me dijo que te interesaba el puesto, no?"

"Me interesa el dinero." Bromeé. Pete rio mientras me señalaba con un dedo.

"Eres bueno y sincero, tio." Afirmó. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa de Kenny en venta. "Has estado anteriormente en algún restaurante o cafetería?"

"Sí, estuve en una cafetería durante tres meses sustituyendo a otro trabajador." Expliqué. Realmente había estado como en cinco cafeterías y tres restaurantes, pero a mi edad decir eso no era presumir, sino afirmar que te habían despedido muchas veces.

Pete asintió complacido y luego hizo un ademán con la mano que envolvió la barra y la parte de cocina.

"Entonces te gustaría venir mañana a primera hora a hacer una prueba?" me invitó. Cielos, ese tío me caía bien…

"Claro, seria genial." asentí intentando que no se me notase lo desesperado que estaba. Pete me volvió a estrechar la mano con simpatía. Butters abrió la boca y empezó a despedirse, pero yo le corté al momento. "Ya que estamos de celebración, ponme un café. Qué quieres tú Leopold?"

Él me miró con ojos desorbitados, pero luego aguzó la mirada derrotado y asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente que quería hablar.

"Un té, Pete." Murmuró.

"Marchando, chicos. Fíjate bien, eh, Kenny?" bromeó mientras se volvía a servirnos. Yo sonreí de nuevo. Que me llamase por el nombre significaba que de verdad le había gustado.

…

"No estoy enfadado, Ken…" explicó Butters mientras removía su infusión. "Hiciste bien en dejarme tirado, yo tampoco me habría arriesgado a meterme con los Stotch." Decidí callarme. Que no estaba enfadado. Maldito mentiroso adorable.

"Tus padres no me dan miedo, vale? Yo me los paso por los cojones." Aclaré mirándole con seriedad. Pero no pude evitar ponerme nervioso."Solo… no creía que fuese buena idea que…nos acostásemos juntos."

Esperé su reacción, mordiéndome los labios con impaciencia. Butters me miró con dejadez y volvió a su té, cogiéndolo y dando un pequeño sorbo. Mientras hacia aquello y se relamía posteriormente a mí se me hizo todo muy eterno. Parecía que me estaba haciendo esperar intencionadamente.

"Tienes razón." Soltó por fin, aunque no era precisamente lo que yo más esperaba. "Habría sido estúpido y eso no habría frenado a mis padres tampoco, así que…"

Se encogió de hombros mientras yo recogía los pedazos de mi alma que él había esparcido por el suelo en un momento. Por primera vez, me sentí utilizado y eso que no habíamos llegado a nada…

Joder, aquello dolía más que una patada en los huevos…

"Claro, eso pensé yo." Mentí como un capullo. Butters se removió en su silla.

"A-Además… hay algo que deberías saber…"empezó. Esperé mientras daba un sorbo de mi café solo. Dioses, el café de aquella facultad estaba tremendamente asqueroso. "Yo…soy virgen todavía."

Tragué con dificultad para ahorrarme la escenita de escupir y me atraganté ligeramente por ello. Él me miró con cierto temor y sonrojo, pero… Qué coño esperaba de mi? Que le dijese que aquello era evidente? O que no me lo creía? O que me dejase a solas con ese culo unos minutos y problema solucionado?

"Vaya…" fue lo único, jodidamente estúpido, que logre pronunciar. Miré mi café porque no era capaz de mirarle a la cara.

Había estado cerca… a muy poquito, poquísimo de tenerlo entre mis sábanas… Y había dejado pasar la oportunidad por mi estúpida moralidad. Desde cuando yo tenía principios? Ahora me puteaban los muy cabrones!

"Lo que quiero decir…" retomó él después de carraspear un poco y bajar la cabeza de manera encantadora. "La primera vez…debería ser con alguien que te guste, no?"

Vale… Si se había propuesto arruinar mi existencia en tan solo dos minutos, lo había conseguido…. Por un momento creí entrever en su mirada un dejé de maldad, pero… Habían sido imaginaciones mías, verdad? Era Butters…

'El mismo que te despidió sin dar explicaciones' me dijo el lado cínico de mi mente. Pero… Era posible que Butters quisiese hacerme daño a propósito?

"Pues si no te molestó que te rechazase…" contraataqué algo resentido. "Por qué me despediste de repente?"

"No sé…" afirmó echándose hacia atrás en la silla. "Supongo que fue porque te contrataron mis padres y estaba cabreado."

Habría sido mucho más convincente si no le hubiese temblado ligeramente la voz. Una vez más, maldito mentiroso adorable.

"Y ahora que vas a hacer?" quise saber para evitar pensar en todo lo que me había dicho en un momento."No puedes quedarte en esa casa si no pagas el alquiler cada mes. Has empezado a trabajar en algún sitio?"

"N-No…" afirmó con vergüenza, bajando la mirada y abrazándose a sí mismo. Al momento me arrepentí de haber sacado el tema. "Pero voy a buscar algo a tiempo parcial. No puedo estudiar y trabajar a jornada completa."

"Por qué no hablaste tú con Pete?" aventuré.

"No les dejan que contraten a estudiantes." Murmuró él, volviendo a remover su té.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a buscar algo." Decidí finalmente. Tenia mucha más experiencia que él en aquellas cosas y por el amor de Dios, no iba a dejar que acabara prostituyéndose o algo similar.

Butters me miró agradecido, con una sonrisita que pedía a gritos que me lo comiese allí mismo, así que tuve que bajar la mirada para controlar mis instintos.

"Por qué sigues siendo tan bueno conmigo?" dijo de repente. Alcé la cabeza de nuevo y le vi sonrojado. Aquello sí me sorprendió. Él forzó una sonrisa. "Te quería utilizar, te despedí… Y tú sigues siendo amable conmigo. No sé.. No es propio de ti, Kenny."

"Bueno…" empecé echándome hacia delante y sonriendo un poco con amargura. "Ese tipo de cosas yo tampoco me las esperaba de Butters Stotch. Quizás tú tampoco conozcas del todo a Kenny McKormick."

"Puede que no…" sonrió él. "Pero me alegra ver que él me está dejando conocerle."

Mi sonrisa se volvió más sincera. Mierda… Le odiaba por ello. Odiaba que fuese capaz de hacerme sentir de aquellas tantas maneras. Que me destrozase y después me hiciese sonreir como un capullo… Quien había tenido anteriormente ese poder sobre mi? Nadie…

Volví a la realidad cuando mi mano despistada le dio a mi taza de café y se vertió en la mesa. Intenté echarme hacia atrás lo más rápido que pude, pero fue demasiado tarde y un buen chorro fue a parar sobre mi pierna derecha.

"Mierda…" masculló mientras Butters intentaba no reírse, un gran detalle por si parte.

"Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, está más cerca que la tuya." Aseguró divertido.

…..

Cuando Butters abrió la puerta de su casa me sentí como un novio que estaba a punto de entrar por primera vez en la zona prohibida. Que estupidez… Había estado mil veces allí y él me había dejado claro que no estaba capacitado para ponerle una mano encima.

Pero mi primer pensamiento se incrementó cuando nos topamos con los señores Stotch en el salón, hablando animadamente con una señora mayor que supuse seria la propietaria de la casa.

La cara de Butters cambió al momento, volviéndose blanca.

"Papá? Madre?" empezó con un hilo de voz. Su madre simplemente le miró con los labios fruncidos y luego se dio la vuelta, como si intentara ignorarlo.

Maldita hija de puta…

"Ah, Leopold." Saludó su padre regalándole el mismo desprecio que la puta de su esposa. "Menos mal que estás aquí. Recoge tus cosas."

"Qué?" quiso saber él. Miró a la anciana, la cual le sonrió tristemente.

"Tus padres acaban de romper el contrato de alquiler, hijo. Tienes que irte."

"Pero a donde iré?" quiso saber él. Su madre se apartó el pelo de la cara con nerviosismo.

"A South Park con nosotros, evidentemente." Explicó. "No pensarías que podías cumplir tus amenazas?"

"Vendrás con nosotros y este año te volverás a preparar Medicina para el año que viene. Cuando estés listo para cumplir con tu futuro, volverás a Dever."

Butters abrió la boca para hablar, pero esta vez yo fui más rápido.

"Venga ya… En serio?" murmuré notando como la rabia subía por mi cuerpo como una serpiente hambrienta y lista para atacar. "Su hijo es uno de los pocos jóvenes de South Park que están listos para cumplir su futuro. Son ustedes los que no están listos para dejarle ir."

"McKormick!" masculló el señor Stotch con ojos muy abiertos.

"Quien si no…" dio su esposa, mirándome como si fuese una mancha en su sofá de terciopelo."Estás son las compañías que has estado frecuentando, Butters? Ahora me explico muchas más cosas!"

"Me contrataron ustedes para pintar esta casa!" me defendí alucinado.

"Dinero tirado a la basura, por lo que veo…" comentó su marido mirando hacías las paredes con asco."Igual de mal que el trabajo que hizo tu padre en el centro cívico. Ahora ya veo que de tal palo, tal astilla."

Apreté el puño y me dispuse a darle, pero Butters pasó como una fiera por delante de mi y le pegó un puñetazo a su padre en toda la nariz.

"Butters!" gritó su madre escandalizada.

"Mi nariz!" lloriqueó el señor Stotch. La propietaria de la casa simplemente sonrió.

"De tal palo tal astilla? Por suerte para mi, no me parezco en nada a ti!" exclamó Butters se fue hacia su habitación mientras sus padres se quejaban a los cielos y yo le seguí a toda prisa.

"Que haces?" quise saber al ver que había cogido una maleta y la estaba llenando de ropa al azar.

"Me voy! Ya me buscaré la vida, pero esos no me verán más!"

"Y donde tienes pensado ir sin dinero?" seguí con nerviosismo y preocupado.

"No sé…" empezó él con voz temblorosa. "Le diré a algún compañero de clase que…"

"Leopold Stotch!" se oyó desde el pasillo.

No tuve tiempo para pensar nada más. Simplemente no estaba dispuesto a que se quedase en casa de cualquier gilipollas. Le cogí de la muñeca y tiré de él, corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Las amenazas de sus padres me pitaron en los oídos pero no me daba miedo. La ley estaba de nuestra parte, no podían hacer nada y cuando se diesen cuenta de ello ya llorarían.

Los Stotch acababan de perder a su hijo, quizás para siempre.

….

_Buf… perdón por este capitulo tan soso, no he conseguido que me saliese nada mejor u_u Menos mal que al final se me ocurrió la acción. Ya tenia pensado que Butters acabase unos días en casa de Kenny para poder juntar las dos historias con mas facilidad, pero no sabía como hacerlo XD_

_Gracias por leer!^^ El Moulin Rouge volverá en el capítulo 11 XD_

_Nada más, que tengo la cabeza loca porque me subió fiebre esta mañana T.T Pero como Craig le prometió a Kyle que se le besaba habría capitulo, la promesa se cumple x3 jeje, yo me entiendo XDD_

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y su colega Matt Stone**


	11. Chapter 11

**11- Pasión y vanidades**

No sé qué me despertó primero, si el sonido de la música o el olor de las tortitas, ambos procedentes de la cocina. Por un momento maldije en mil idiomas, creyendo que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido un sueño erótico, pero cuando vi los papeles de la grúa y del seguro del coche en la mesilla me di cuenta de la realidad. Sí, aquella noche mi mejor amigo me había hecho la mejor mamada de la historia…

Me levanté y cogí el móvil para mirar la hora en la pantalla, y fruncí el ceño al ver que tenia como unas cinco llamadas perdidas de números que no conocía. Era la 1 del mediodía ya, pero realmente había dormido poco porque llegamos a casa sobre las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Arrastré los pies hacia la cocina, donde Dover sonaba por debajo de una voz conocida que cantaba. Me apoyé en la puerta sonriendo. Kyle me daba la espalda y parecía muy animado cantando mientras se preparaba el desayuno tardío.

"Three weeks in your room… Just waiting for me baby! You're nuts! You act like you were thirteen… Oh please! Forget about this secret… Cause you will never have it all!"

"Tres semanas? Solo han pasado unas horas." Dije sonriendo. Él se sobresaltó y me miró. Estaba sonrojado, tenia ojeras y el pelo alborotado sin arreglar todavía. Llevaba el pantalón largo de pijama y una camiseta de manga corta, pero para mi estaba muy atractivo.

"Pues espero que no vengas a por mas." Sonrió, volviendo a sus quehaceres de espaldas a mi.

Me mordí el labio y avancé hacia él, abrazándole de la cintura y moviéndome al ritmo de la música mientras le cantaba riendo al oido.

"Cherry Lee! Oh no! You know I need some guarantee… My friend! 'Cause I still got my dignity… You know…"

"Stan! Deja de hacer el idiota!" se quejó él intentando zafarse.

"And I will never let you go! I want it all!"

"Oh, muy gracioso!" dijo volviéndose hacia mi con una sonrisa sarcástica y la paleta de madera llena de chocolate en la mano."Creí haberte dicho que no volvería a pasar! Y aléjate de mi, podría venir Cartman de clase!"

"Me dijiste que no tenias nada serio con él." Sonreí picarón, antes de darle una lamida al chocolate. Él hizo una mueca de asco e indignación.

"Eso no quiere decir que vaya a tener algo serio contigo tampoco!"

"And now that no one remembers your name, You'll be mine forever; you'll be mine again…." Canté bajito acercándome peligrosamente a su cara sonrojada.

Kyle se mordió la comisura del labio poniéndome malisimo y miró mi boca. Le apreté contra mi un poco más.

Y la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de golpe, sobresaltándonos y haciendo que nos separásemos al momento.

Kenny entró en la cocina con cara de apuro y me miró. Butters venía detrás de él y parecía a punto de llorar.

…..

"Y-y ahora qué vamos a hacer?" sollozaba más tarde Butters cuando nos contaron toda la historia. Yo estaba callado, con los dedos en el puente de la nariz intentando pensar con claridad. Kenny miraba a la nada mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la taza de infusión que le había preparado.

"Pues nada, habrá que salir de esta." Dijo Kyle suspirando, acercándole a Butters otra taza con una tila.

"Tiene que quedarse aquí de momento. Compartirá habitación conmigo, no molestará." Kenny nos miró casi suplicante y yo asentí.

"Vale, pero mejor que durmáis en mi cuarto, la cama es más grande que la tuya."

"Ay, no! No quiero causar tantas molestias!" exclamó Butters. Kyle le pasó un brazo por detrás y le sonrió y eso me hizo sonreír a mí.

"Stan, donde cojones estabas esta mañana? Te he estado llamando." Me reprendió mientras mi amigo. Le miré extrañando.

"Fuiste tú?" inquirí.

McKormick me lanzó una mirada asesina y se levantó de repente, cogiéndome de la muñeca y alzándome con él.

"Kyle, por favor, puedes llamar a Craig y decirle que venga?" ordenó antes de arrastrarme hasta su cuarto y prácticamente tirarme sobre la cama.

"Tio, si querías que te contase lo de anoche no hacia falta ser tan…" empecé medio en broma.

"Cartman quiere contarle a Kyle lo que pasó en verano." Dijo él. Y aquellas palabras se convirtieron en puro hielo cuando cruzaron mi mente.

"Qué?" susurré levantándome de golpe y llevándome las manos a la nuca."No, no, no me jodas, tío! Kyle me odiaría!"

"Y crees que a mi no?" Kenny soltó una pequeña risita sarcástica y se sentó en su mesa de escritorio. "Pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, Stan. Hicimos mal, pero lo hicimos."

"Espero que esa no sea tu manera de consolarme!" exclamé fuera de mí mismo.

"Cartman está muy encabronado porque piensa que tienes algo con Kyle y…" Kenny calló al mirar la cara que le puse."Oh, Dios mio…Tienes algo con Kyle" sentenció.

"Tuvimos un pequeño roce, pero no hicimos nada grave." Murmuré. Kenny miró por la ventana y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Cartman no puede saberlo, al menos todavía." Dijo.

"Eso mismo me dijo Kyle." Asentí. Kenny abrió los ojos sobremanera."Mira, ya se que suena raro, pero Kyle tiene a Cartman ahora en un puto pedestal y no quiere hacerle daño! Me dijo que no volvería a pasar nada entre nosotros."

"Por eso mismo este es el peor momento para que se entere de lo de la fiesta! Si ya fuimos unos cabrones, Cartman nos pondrá todavía peor, como a la jodida madrastra de la blancapollas esa!"

"No pienso dejar escapar a Kyle otra vez." Sentencié decidido. Kenny se bajó de la mesa y me cogió de los hombros.

"Stan! Si quieres a tu juguete sexual pelirrojo tendrás que contarle tú lo que pasó!"

"Estás de coña, verdad?" me sorprendí. Él negó con la cabeza y se relamió, mientras pensaba.

"Tu versión será mucho más suave y adornada que la de Cartman y aunque luego él hable, Kyle te creerá a ti si estáis juntos."

"Estás muy optimista como para haber secuestrado a Butters y todo, no?" mascullé. Él no sonrió.

"Sabes que te apoyo en tu relación con él, pero por favor, Stan, no hagas ninguna locura! Si quieres a Kyle, intenta que termine lo que tiene con Cartman primero, no te metas en medio, sé muy cauteloso y no le encabrones."

Aunque me jodiera tenia razón. Si Cartman me veía tonteando con Kyle contaría el secreto y para mí se acabaría todo.

…

Al rato llegó Cartman, que me miró con cara de estar deseando que me hirviese el cerebro y explotase. Kyle se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque evitaba mirarle a él y cuando me miraba a mi escondía una complicidad que hacia que me diesen ganas de violarlo.

"Entonces no te molesta que se quede?" siguió Kenny. Eric se encogió de hombros mientras cambiaba los canales de la tele.

"Mientras no ocupe mi espacio personal y duerma en tu cuarto…"dijo simplemente. Butters no pudo evitarlo y saltó encima de él a abrazarle feliz. "Qué carajo…! Quita, pedazo de marica!"

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Kenny se levantó a abrir. Craig pasó, tirando la ceniza de su cigarro sobre nuestro suelo sin darle ninguna importancia.

"Qué diablos quieres, McKormick? Sabes que no tengo todo el día para estar pendoneando como tú."

"Vete a la mierda, Tucker!" se quejó mi amigo."Necesitamos un favor."

Craig deslizó la mirada por cada uno de nosotros, asombrado de oír esas palabras.

"Qué cojones queréis?" preguntó por fin con suspicacia su mirada se detuvo en la bolsa de ropa de Butters, que todavía estaba en la sala."Que hace aquí Butters?"adivinó con astucia. Butters bajó la cabeza sonrojado y se frotó las manos nervioso.

Entonces noté que alguien me estiraba de la manga de la camiseta. Me giré y vi a Kyle, cogiéndonos a Cartman y a mi.

"Dejémosles solos." Nos ordenó. Eric rodó los ojos y fue a su cuarto, estirando de Kyle, que me lanzó una mirada apurada. Les seguí sin vacilar, con mis cojones bien puestos.

"Por qué tenemos que dejarles?" quise saber.

"Qué más te da. Lárgate a tu habitación." Masculló Cartman mientras Kyle se sentaba en su cama. Yo entré también y cerré la puerta, molestando a Eric con ello.

"Bueno…A Kenny le gusta Butters…" confesó Kyle encogiéndose de hombros. Abrí los ojos sobremanera, sorprendido. "Pensé que seria mejor que fuese él quien hablase con Craig y tuviese su momento de héroe." Sonrió de manera encantadora.

"Pero cuando dices que le gusta te refieres a que está enamorado o que quiere tirárselo?" Kyle me fulminó con la mirada, como si lo segundo no fuese normal en Kenny.

"Está enamorado." Sentenció.

"Ese pobre no puede ser un héroe…" siguió Cartman a su bola, conectando su consola a la pequeña tele que tenía en el cuarto.

"No ha dicho nada el muy bastardo!" exclamé indignado. Kyle rió con sorna.

"Porque sabe que no tienes ni idea del amor, Marsh." Atacó. Le fulminé con la mirada mientras Cartman me miraba a mi, pero tuve que callarme recordando la advertencia de Kenny y me fui.

Encontré a Craig sentado en la mesa de la sala fumando un cigarro tranquilamente, Butters y Kenny estaban frente a él.

"Así que me estás pidiendo que le de trabajo a Butters?"

"Solo temporalmente, hasta que encuentre otra cosa. Si ibas a contratar a alguien mas que te cuesta que sea él?" siguió Kenny. Craig dio una larga calada, pensativo.

"No me importa, claro que no. Además, Tweekers estaría encantado, pero…esto me meterá en problemas con los Stotch?"

"No te preocupes por mis padres, yo me encargaría de ellos si vuelven a las andadas."

"Y sabéis que nos falta todavía como…mes y medio para abrir el negocio, no?" siguió."Que hará mientras él?" Vi a Kenny morderse el labio unos instantes.

"Por un mes y medio podemos aguantar. Aquí tiene cama y no debe preocuparse por la comida."

"No, Kenny! Tus ahorros..!" empezó Butters horrorizado.

"De la compra nos encargamos Kyle, Cartman y yo, Butters. Los ahorros de Kenny no se tocarán." Mentí para ayudar a mi amigo. Él me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Craig sonrió de lado, sabiendo que mentía, así que volví a irme.

…

Esa noche no fue muy distinta a las demás aunque Butters estuviese con nosotros. Estuvimos viendo la tele y discutiendo sobre lo normal. Kenny estaba en el sillón con Butters acomodado en el suelo y en sus piernas y mi amigo le tocaba el cabello de una manera tan tierna que me sentí idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

"Que asco, Butters…De verdad vas a dormir en la cama de ese pobre?" soltó Cartman.

"No, Dormiremos en el cuarto de Stan. Él dormirá en mi cama." Contestó Kenny con tranquilidad ya que estaba medio adormilado. No necesitaba mirar a Cartman para saber que estaba sonriendo cuando contestó un simple. "Ah".

Al momento de irnos a dormir, me puse el pijama y me fui a la habitación de Kenny. Cartman estaba en la puerta de su habitación, mirándome. Le devolví la mirada fingiendo inocencia. Justo antes de entrar escuché a Cartman.

"Eh, Kyle. Por qué no vienes hoy un rato a mi cuarto?" Me giré y le miré con odio. Él sonrió bravucón.

"Algun problema, Stanley?"

"No, claro." Mentí, tragándome toda la rabia que sentía. Kyle vino hacia nosotros y me miró aterrado antes de sonreírle a Cartman y entrar en su habitación. Eric me guiñó el ojo antes de cerrar su puerta.

Maldito y grandísimo hijo de puta…

Entré en el cuarto de Kenny y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Como un niño pequeño me subí a la cama y apoyé mi cara contra la pared para escuchar, pero Cartman era un tipo listo y hablaba con Kyle entre susurros. Kyle de vez en cuando reía y cada carcajada que salía de su garganta era como una alarma de peligro que me recordaba que podía llegar a olvidarme para estar con el gordo.

Maldiciendo en mil idiomas me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé mirando el techo.

'Por favor, que no follen, por favor, por favor….' Rogaba en silencio.

No podía concentrarme en nada más que en sus bajas voces. Busqué bajo la estrecha cama y saqué un par de revistas de Kenny, una play-boy y otra de Nascar. ¿Tetas o coches? La elección estaba clara. Tiré la revista de coches a tomar por culo y abrí la otra en busca de los artículos de opinión. Las chicas siempre se enfadaban cuando decíamos que comprábamos estas revistas por los artículos de opinión y nunca nos creían, pero mierda, la verdad era que los artículos eran de los más interesantes que leías.

Al momento escuché un suave, casi inaudible, golpecito en la puerta. Bajé la revista y agucé el oído. El golpe se repitió, igual de flojo.

"Kenny?" pregunté mientras me levantaba a abrir.

Me encontré cara a cara con Kyle, que parecía temeroso y algo sonrojado.

"Ah! So-solo quería decirte que ya me iba a dormir" se excusó en un susurro. "Que no…te preocupases por Cartman."

Le miré alzando una ceja y sonreí burlonamente.

"Y para decirme algo tan natural tienes que llamar como si no quisieras que él te escuche?" murmuré de igual manera. Kyle me fulminó con la mirada y se acercó a mi, hasta dejar su rostro casi pegado al mio.

"Crees que lo hago a propósito para ponerte? Sabes que no me interesas."

Ante aquello le cogí del brazo y lo metí en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Le acorralé contra la pared y le miré con descaro de arriba abajo.

"Creo que te pone verme sufrir, pero te aterra perderme ahora que sabes cuando te deseo." Ronroneé. "Por eso lo haces."

"Entonces supongo que me iré." Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Hizo ademán de salir, pero le cogí de la cintura a tiempo y lo estampé contra la pared.

"Maldito calientapollas." Susurré antes de besarle. Mi amigo reaccionó al momento, dándome así la razón en todo. Me cogió de cuello y se pegó más contra mí, entregándose desesperado mientras me besaba con pasión.

Podía escuchar a Cartman en la habitación de al lado discutiendo con los soldados del videojuego con el que estaba jugando.

"Eres un bastardo!" jadeó Kyle contra mi oído empezando a desabrocharme los pantalones."Me has tenido todo el día como un puto gato en celo."

"Pues ahí tienes a Cartman para consolarte, perra." Mascullé excitado antes de besarle el cuello.

"Como si Cartman pudiese satisfacerme ahora!" se quejó mirándome con sus ojos verdes de niño bueno. Se quitó la camiseta y pude ver su fino cuerpo. Kyle nunca fue muy musculoso, pero sí bien proporcionado. Volvió a abrazarse a mi a besarle. "Mierda, Stan, hazme el amor de una puta vez!"

Si mi sangre no estaba lo suficientemente acumulada en mi entrepierna, aquello ya me hizo explotar.

Las palabras de Kenny cruzaron mi mente pero de una manera demasiado suave en aquella situación.

'_Sé muy cauteloso y no le encabrones'_

Cartman estaba en la habitación de al lado. Despierto.

'_No hagas ninguna locura…'_

Cartman se folló a Kyle sabiendo que yo le quería…

Le cogí a horcajadas y le llevé a la cama de Kenny, donde le tiré mientras yo de pie terminaba de desvestirme. Kyle también se desnudó presuroso y cuando ambos estuvimos en ropa interior me tumbé sobre él y le besé con pasión, enredando con mi lengua en su boca.

"Ja! Chúpate esa desgraciado!" gritaba Cartman al otro lado de la pared. Yo cogí a Kyle del hombro y le di la vuelta bruscamente, para acceder a su trasero. Le bajé los bóxers y le toqué sin ningún escrúpulo.

"Mmm…" murmuró él."Kenny tendrá lubricante."

"Lo sé." Dije inclinándome a mirar en el primer cajón. Evidentemente allí estaba el botecito al lado de un paquete de pañuelos de papel. McKormick, cerdo pervertido…

Me puse un poco en la mano y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la entrada de Kyle, deslizando un dedo lentamente.

"A…" empezó él. Gracias a Dios logré ponerle mi mano libre en la boca a tiempo. "Si lo quieres ahora tendrás que ser silencioso." Advertí. Kyle asintió mientras un par de lágrimas le bajaban por los ojos.

….

He sido un vividor. Un juerguista que adoraba las fiestas, el alcohol, el tabaco, las mujeres… Mi vicio era toda esa feria de placeres y pecados que me tentaban noche tras noche.

La vanidad siempre fue mi mayor pecado.

Ahora, mientras penetraba a Kyle bruscamente y ambos jadeábamos en silencio, me daba cuenta de que era el pecado más estúpido. Kyle, desnudo en mi cama, mordiendo la almohada, con los ojos cerrados, con ese fuego en su rostro… Él acababa de enterrar la vanidad y estaba despertando en mí otros pecados convertidos en placer.

"Nñ! Ah…"

Envidia. Porque Cartman había vivido aquel perfecto momento antes que yo.

Ira. Por tener que escondernos. Por no poder hacerle disfrutar al máximo del momento.

"S-Stan…" susurró.

Lujuria. Porque estaba tan excitado y desesperado que el sexo era salvaje.

"Mierda, malditos soldados vietnamitas, esa era mi última vida extra!" gritó Cartman casi a nuestro lado.

Gula y Avaricia. Porque estaba entre sus piernas y aun así deseaba más, mucho más.

"Mña…" gruñí antes de morderme el labio.

Me eché hacia atrás y me lo llevé conmigo, alzándolo. Kyle se cogió de mi cuello y me miró medio aterrado medio excitado. Parecía un puto Adonis.

Y era mío.

"Stan…" consiguió susurrarme al oído, abrazándose con fuerza. "…voy a …v-voy…!"

Le cogí con fuerza de su parte intima y le ayudé a desahogarse. Kyle me besó con fuerza para evitar el grito, gimiendo contra mi boca en su punto álgido. Noté su sustancia en mi mano y creí morir de éxtasis. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi propio orgasmo, explotando en su interior.

Jadeamos en silencio, mirándonos sonrojados.

"Ha sido…" empezó él asombrado.

"…increíble." Terminé yo por él, con una sonrisa. Su cara parecía decir lo mismo que pensaba yo 'con tu mejor amigo es mejor.'

Sucios y jadeantes nos dejamos caer en la cama, importándonos poco el desastre de sábanas y semen. Le pasé un brazo por la cintura y me apoyé en su hombro. Él parecía ajeno, como si todavía no se creyese lo que acababa de hacer.

"Ey…" susurré. Él se giró hacia mi lentamente. "qué pasa, pequeño?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo más todavía y se relamió el labio superior.

"No sabes…lo que me aterra esto…" murmuró."Me asusta tanto estar enamorado de ti…"

Mi estómago dio un vuelco y sentí ganas de vomitar y un revuelo de mariposas que no había vuelto a experimentar desde Wendy, mi primer amor.

"Kyle…no te voy a hacer daño, te lo prometo." Pedí pasándole la mano por el pecho."Dame una oportunidad… No…no soy tan horrible como siempre has creído."

"Acabarás haciéndome daño…" dijo con voz quebrada."Siempre lo consigues."

Me incorporé un poco y me puse arriba de él, llenándole de besos.

"Por favor,… Te lo prometo. Se acabó, se acabó todo. No voy a hacerte daño nunca más."

"Nunca cumples tus promesas, Marsh." Sonrió con cierta amargura.

"Tú tampoco." Le di un golpecito juguetón en la nariz. "Prometiste que me sacarías de tu cabeza."

"Pensé que sería más fácil." Rió. Me uní a su risa y cuando nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos alzado el volumen de voz nos callamos al momento, aterrados.

"po-po-po-po-poker faceeee!" murmuraba Cartman mientras escuchábamos movimiento en su habitación. Eso nos hizo volver a reír, pero con más cuidado esta vez.

"Te quedas a dormir?" le dije al oído, juguetón.

"No-no creo que sea muy buena idea…" dijo él, volviendo a dudar de lo nuestro.

"Vamos!" le sonreí como un cachorro abandonado. Él se mordió el labio y rodó los ojos.

"Vale, pero volveré a mi cama antes de que amanezca." Aceptó finalmente metiéndose entre las sábanas. Me metí con él y le abracé, sintiéndome el tio más afortunado y feliz del mundo. Kyle se abrazó a mi y hundió su cabeza en mi hombro."No me hagas daño." Repitió dulcemente. Le besé la cabeza mientras acariciaba su pelo.

"No lo haré."

Como iba a darme cuenta en aquel momento tan perfecto? Como podía siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos teniéndole entre mis brazos? En el daño que causaría nuestra pequeña aventura, solo por no ser capaces de hacer las cosas con lógica? En aquel momento no me di cuenta de que había comprado un billete para la atracción más horrible de nuestra pequeña feria personal.

'Se cauteloso, no le encabrones'

'No me hagas daño.'

Kyle tenia razón.

Nunca cumplía mis promesas.

…

:333

_No sé que decir. Que a esto le queda poco ya. XD Tenia otra canción preparada para ese momento en la cocina, pero resultó que la letra no pegaba nada y esta pegaba demasiado bien X3_

_Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y demás :B_

_**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

_**Cherry Lee pertenece a Dover.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**12- Para tocar el corazón es mejor no abrir la boca**

"_Ey, Eric, el sábado habrá fiesta no?" preguntó Stan._

"_Fiesta? Por qué?" preguntó Cartman dejando la cucharada suspensa en el aire._

"_No es tu cumpleaños?" dije yo, bebiendo de mi coca-cola._

"_Si, pero este año no habrá fiesta." Sentenció Cartman bajando la mirada de nuevo a su helado._

"_Oh, vamos!" se quejó Stanley._

"_Stan, estamos de vacaciones de verano. Vas a fiestas casi todas las semanas, no creo que pase nada por quedarte en casa un día." Masculló Kyle, intentando parecer tranquilo._

_Para aquel entonces, yo ya sospechaba que la relación entre aquellos dos se estaba desmoronando, pero Stan todavía tenia la cabeza demasiado loca como para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba su mejor amigo. Por eso simplemente rodó los ojos y continuó con su helado._

_A mi me pareció raro que Cartman no quisiera hacer una fiesta, sabiendo que siempre le encantaba presumir de todo, así que cuando salimos de la heladería hablé con Stan y ambos decidimos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa._

_Hasta ahí nuestra intención fue buena._

_Podríamos pensar que hasta el momento éramos inocentes._

"Kenny.." murmuró Butters colocándose encima de mi sobre la cama de Stan. "Gracias por…por todo, supongo."

Le miré vagamente, todavía perdido en aquellos recuerdos de verano. Después le acaricié la mejilla.

"Pero si fuiste tú quien se defendió perfectamente." Sonreí. Él se mordió el labio de manera seductora, al ver que no me importó nada tenerle sobre mí.

"Pero ahora estoy aquí y seré una carga." Dijo con amargura, aferrándose a la camiseta vieja que llevaba yo de pijama y haciéndome morir de ternura por él.

Maldito bastardo… no podía hacerme eso después de rechazarme.

"Tranquilo." Dije poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y obligándolo a recostarse sobre mi pecho. "Todo irá bien. Con Craig y Tweek estarás bien."

"Ya lo sé, pero…" noté la decepción en su voz, pero no supe a qué vendría, así que decidí pasar ya de aquel jodido día lleno de emociones fuertes y cerré los ojos.

"No te agobies. Buenas noches." Murmuré.

"Buenas noches."

….

_Se llamaba Patty Nelson, y ese era el motivo por el cual Cartman no queria fiesta de cumpleaños aquel año. _

_Era una chica bastante normalita, con el pelo corto y negro y un estilo muy sesentero al vestir. Parecía tranquila y alegre cuando estaba con sus amigas, pero era muy tímida para los chicos. Stan y yo de vez en cuando la saludábamos por los pasillos del instituto, pero nunca nos fijamos abiertamente en ella y podría asegurar que por aquel entonces solíamos fijarnos en todo lo que se movía._

_Patty se encargó de hacer uno de los discursos durante la graduación, junto con Cartman. Una vez más, Stan y yo estábamos demasiado ocupados aburriéndonos en aquel acto simbólico como para darnos cuenta de la buena química que crecía entre ella y nuestro amigo._

_Nunca se nos ocurrió preguntar a quien le mandaba mensajes diarios al móvil cuando inició el verano, ni con quien quedaba cuando no podía salir con nosotros. _

_Ahora lo pienso y creo que ni siquiera Kyle se enteró de aquella buena amistad, puesto que demasiado absorto en los problemas con Marsh, se pasaba muchas tardes soleadas encerrado en su casa informándose y preparándose a fondo para su entrada en la universidad. _

_Y mientras más se acercaba el día del cumpleaños, Cartman se iba enamorando de su nueva compañera, que reía sus chistes sin discutir y le trataba con amabilidad en todo momento._

_Y mientras él preparaba una cena perfecta en su casa para aquel día, Stan y yo organizábamos la mejor fiesta del año, llamando a todos nuestros amigos. _

_Y lo que tuvo que ser un precioso momento de declaración de sentimientos entre dos personas bastante torpes para aquellos temas, se convirtió en una horrible escena de vómitos alcohol y sexo…_

…

"Aquí tienes, una tostada con mermelada de fresa." Sonreí a la pedazo de rubia que tenia delante. O era morena? Esta bien, sonreí a el pedazo de escote que llevaba la chica en cuestión.

"Gracias, novato." Coqueteó ella cogiendo su pedido. "Espero que Pete no te despida, me gusta tu estilo."

"Si sigue así, no creo que lo haga." Bromeó Pete desde las maquinas de los cafés. Ella rió y fue a sentarse en una mesa y yo por instinto miré hacia la puerta de la cafetería a ver si entraba Butters. Una vez más yo había salido de casa antes que nadie y le había dejado durmiendo plácidamente entre las sábanas de Stan, muriéndome de ganas de poder quedarme a su lado.

"Si esperas a tu amigo debes saber que suele pasarse por aquí a última hora. Sus clases son todas seguidas." Me informó Pete, acercándose a mi.

"Oh." Dije simplemente, sintiéndome idiota. Tanto se notaba mi desespero?

El teléfono de la cafetería sonó y el castaño fue a cogerlo mientras yo continuaba sirviendo los almuerzos.

"Eh, Kenny, es para ti!" me llamó.

"Para mi?" fui a cogerlo extrañado y Pete se encogió de hombros. "Sí, quien es?" pregunté al aparato.

"A ver cuando te compras un puto móvil, capullo." Me contestó la voz seca y nasal de Craig.

"Y como cojones sabias que estaba aquí?" abrí los ojos sobremanera.

" Eso da igual, escúchame. El banco concede ayudas a los jóvenes estudiantes que están trabajando, así que voy a hacerle un contrato a Butters para que pueda presentarlo. Dile que se pase cuando pueda por el centro comercial y me traiga su documentación. Si todo sigue bien la semana que viene podríamos inaugurar."

"Cojonudo." Sonreí olvidándome de que Tucker parecía controlar todos mis movimientos.

Cuando colgué el teléfono la cola de estudiantes ya había desaparecido y Pete me miraba con suspicacia.

"Qué? Tu pareja?" dijo con sorna, sorprendiéndome ante tanta confianza repentina.

"No, es…solo un amigo." Expliqué. "Tuvimos algo, pero…" añadí sin darme cuenta.

"Ah, entonces entiendes…" dijo él. Volví a mi puesto, sonriéndole travieso.

"Si con entender te refieres a si me fijo en hombres, entonces sí. Soy un espíritu libre en ese sentido." Bromeé. Él rió y me miró de arriba debajo de una manera que no me pasó desapercibida.

Aquello me resultó tremendamente sexy por su parte. Aunque suspirase los vientos por el pequeño Stotch, a quien le molesta un cumplido? Yo no podía dejar de ser un rubio cañón.

Pete aprovechó que la cafetería se había vaciado bastante para acercarse a mi más.

"Si ese amigo tuyo hubiese sido tu chico habría tenido que decirle como miras a todas las universitarias." Comentó intentando intimidarme.

Pobre principiante…

"Aunque yo estuviera a dieta, no significaría que no pudiese babear por la carta de los postres, verdad?" contesté con malicia. Él se sorprendió y volvió a sonreír.

"De veras que eres único, Kenneth McKormick…" murmuró.

Y ese fue el momento que Butters decidió para hacer su aparición por la puerta.

Al verle me separé al momento de Pete y le sonreí, pero a él no se le había pasado desapercibido nuestro jueguecito de miraditas y tonteo.

"Ey, Leopold." Saludó el castaño con tranquilidad "Que pronto vienes hoy."

"Que-quería ver como le iba a Kenny." Comentó él, algo sonrojado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Me pregunté si habría alguna remota posibilidad de que sintiese celos, pero una vez más me recordé a mi mismo que Butters no me quería como yo a él.

No me gustaba acordarme de aquellas cosas. Me hacían sentirme la mierda más grande del planeta.

Pero me equivoqué.

La mierda más grande del planeta era Stanley Marsh…

…..

"Qué has hecho qué?" grité aquella noche, entrando en el portal con la pizza que acabábamos de comprar. "Te dije que tuvieses cuidado y te acuestas con él! Y encima en mi puta cama!"

"No podía negarme, vale? Me puso a mil." Se excusó el muy bastardo. Abrí la puerta del ascensor con la mano libre y le dejé pasar primero.

"Voy a cortarte esa polla inquieta que tienes, Marsh!" amenacé. Él rió, demasiado feliz como para preocuparse en aquel momento por otra cosa que no fuese Kyle y su noche de pasión furtiva.

"Y tú que tal con Butters?" Quiso saber.

Dejé la mirada perdida. Butters se había portado de una manera más adorable que nunca durante el camino a la tienda de Tweek y Craig y habría jurado que me estaba provocando en más de una ocasión.

"Puff, no sé…" me apoyé contra el ascensor mientras ascendíamos. "Ya no sé si le doy igual o si está jugando conmigo o qué…"

"Eres un puto enamorado." Sonrió Stan con burla. Le fulminé con la mirada.

"El bastardo de Kyle ya se ha ido de la lengua con mi secreto, eh?" rodé los ojos. "Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Cartman no haga lo mismo con el nuestro." La mirada feliz de mi amigo se congeló al momento y asintió serio.

"Sí, tienes razón. Hablaré con Kyle."

Entramos en la casa y Kyle miró a Stan con menos disimulo que un drogadicto a una billetera. Genial… La vida en el Moulin Rouge nunca había estado tan animada….

Por suerte Cartman estaba en la cocina, terminando de preparar el resto de nuestra cena, y no vio el orgasmo visual que sintieron aquellos dos conejos.

Butters salió del baño en aquel momento, solo con una toalla puesta en la cintura.

"Mmm…huele bien." Comentó feliz mirando la pizza. "De qué es?"

Fue Stan quien contestó, porque yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su pequeño y violable torso que me estaba provocando un jodido empalme en la entrepierna. Él me sonrió y se fue al cuarto de Stan.

"Tio, vas mas caliente que la pizza." Se burló mi amigo. Le sonreí con sarcasmo y Kyle rió. Luego miró hacia la cocina para asegurarse que Cartman no miraba y le plantó un beso a Stan en los labios.

"Te espero esta noche?" murmuró juguetón. Stan le sonrió travieso, pero al ver mi expresión de muerto se lo pensó mejor y se relamió nervioso los labios.

"Eh…Kyle, será mejor que llevemos cuidado, ya sabes…" dijo señalando con la cabeza a Eric. "Mejor otro día, vale?"

Los verdes ojos de nuestro amigo le estudiaron y por un momento creí que sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente asintió y sonrió de nuevo.

…..

_Kyle no quiso venir a la fiesta de Cartman, pero Stan no le insistió demasiado tampoco. Kyle ya llevaba unos meses evitando estar en aquellos lugares con nosotros porque no nos soportaba borrachos._

_La cara de Cartman al ver su casa convertida en el centro de una gran fiesta tuvo que ser un poema, pero por desgracia no lo vimos. Quiero creer que si lo hubiésemos visto habríamos entendido la gravedad del asunto. _

_Pero a partir de aquel momento, mis recuerdos ya son vagos. Sé que Stan y yo andábamos por la casa riendo como capullos, con dos copas de más ya en nuestro cuerpo. Sé que nos escondíamos de un par de chicas de esas que nos perseguían a todas partes como perritos falderos. Eran guapas, sí, y podríamos haberlas hecho nuestras, pero… como íbamos a hacer tal cosa, para que después dejasen de tener interés en nosotros? No era acaso más agradable para nuestro maldito carisma tenerlas adorándonos día y noche? Era algo MUY triste por nuestra parte y a día de hoy un buen castigo. Porque si aquel día nos las hubiésemos llevado a la cama nos habríamos ahorrado lo que ocurrió después._

_Encontramos a Patty, llorando sola en una de las habitaciones. _

….

"Kenny, estás bien? Llevas toda la cena callado…" dijo Butters preocupado. Alcé la vista y vi a Stan y a Cartman mirándome.

"No…no tengo mucha hambre, la verdad." Dije soltando el cacho de pizza, con el estómago ligeramente revuelto del recuerdo.

Stan, como siempre tan afín a mis pensamientos, bajó la mirada también, poniéndose serio, realmente existía una cierta comunicación entre nosotros que para los demás pasó de largo.

….

_No nos gustaba ver a una chica llorar y menos a una que el alcohol de nuestra mente volvía tan atractiva. _

_Le ofrecimos beber con nosotros. Al principio se negó tímidamente, pero luego acabó accediendo. _

_Nosotros lo sabíamos bien… _

_Que una copa iba a llevar a otra copa y la siguiente pediría con más ganas todavía una tercera… Y la joven y sencilla Patty Nelson se emborrachó por primera vez en su vida y se volvió totalmente descontrolada…_

_Y Stan y yo, demasiado borrachos como para pensar en las consecuencias, decidimos aprovecharnos de aquella situación._

…

"Buenas noches." Dijo Stan entrando en mi habitación donde él dormía ahora.

"Buenas noches." Sonrió Kyle yendo a la suya.

"Eh, Kahl." Le detuvo de repente Cartman. "No quieres venir un rato?"

Mi corazón y el de Stan pararon mientras Butters nos miraba sin entender. Kyle simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Mañana tengo que madrugar." Se excusó. Eric aguzó la mirada, estudiándole. Stan entró en su cuarto al momento, algo que yo mentalmente le había estado recomendando.

Cuando Butters y yo nos acostamos, él no tardó en acomodarse sobre mi igual que la noche anterior.

"Hoy has estado muy distraído todo el día…" murmuró en la penumbra de la habitación de Stanley. "Es por mi culpa?"

"No." dije. Y por una vez no le estaba mintiendo. "tengo un par de cosas en la cabeza que me reconcomen con poco…"

"Cosas del pasado?" adivinó él acercándose un poco más a mí.

"Digamos que no he sido un niño bueno este año." Sonreí. "Santa Claus se pondrá furioso."

"Ahora estas haciendo una buena acción." Sonrió él aferrándose a mi camiseta. Alcé una ceja sorprendido. "Me has…ayudado mucho, Kenny."

Sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los míos. Le detuve al momento, acalorado.

"No necesitas venderte para agradecérmelo." Aquello le sorprendió y se sonrojó sobremanera.

"No me estoy vendiendo." Dijo con voz quebrada en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. "De verdad…quiero hacerlo."

"Y por qué ahora? Me dijiste que solo follarías con alguien que quisieras de verdad…" le recordé. No pensaba dejar que Butters jugase con mis sentimientos de aquella manera. Pero al ver como se removió inquieto fruncí el ceño, pensativo. "A no ser… que me estuvieses mintiendo…"

Sentí la bofetada en la cara antes de poder apreciar la reacción de mis palabras. Butters se incorporó y yo le imité, mirándole con incredulidad. Él estaba encendido de la rabia y apretaba los dientes.

"Eso es lo que de verdad piensas de mi? Que me tiraría a los brazos de cualquiera?" amenazó.

"Qué? No! Lo que quería decir era…" callé al verle alzar una ceja soberbio. Suspiré y volví a recostarme. "Déjalo, da igual…" murmuré. No pensaba darle el placer de que me rechazase otra vez en toda mi cara.

"No, dímelo" pidió él como deseando oírme suplicándole por su amor. Simplemente le sonreí débilmente y aquello le enfureció todavía más. "Vale…entiendo…" masculló alzándose de la cama. Le miré con atención y curiosidad cuando vi que rebuscaba entre su mochila y sacaba su cartera de dinero.

"Qué haces?" quise saber, temiéndome lo peor. Pero lo que pasó fue peor que lo peor, redundantemente

Butters volvió hacia mi y me plantó un billete de veinte pavos en la cara.

"Craig dijo que por un billete harias cualquier cosa." Masculló. Abrí los ojos sobremanera. Por dentro gritaba decepcionado y lleno de furia.

"Me lo estás diciendo en serio, Leopold?" murmuré con voz quebrada por la rabia. Él se puso nervioso al verme así.

"S-sí…si es la única manera de que me hagas caso…"

Le arranqué el dinero de las manos y lo dejé en la mesita antes de lanzarme sobre él y besarle bruscamente. Sus labios me supieron a gloria en aquel momento, cuando tocaron los mios cortados y amargos.

"Ke-Kenny!" exclamó él por la sorpresa mientras empezaba a morderle el cuello y a tocarle sin ninguna piedad.

Estaba cabreado. Estaba fuera de control. Queria hacerle daño, hacerle ver que me había hecho daño a mi. Daba igual cuanto gritase porque le iba a violar de la manera más bruta que encontrase.

"Ah, Kenny! Para!" exclamó el muy bastardo intentando apartarme. Me apreté más contra él y empecé a bajarle los pantalones del pijama, mientras le besaba de nuevo en la boca mordiéndole los labios. "Para!"

"No querías una puta?" pregunté contra su boca de manera envenenada. " Pues eso es lo que vas a tener, amigo."

Volví a su cuello y Butters dejó de defenderse de repente. Después de abusar un poco más de él y darme cuenta de que no oponía resistencia le miré. Estaba con la cabeza girada hacia un lado y la mirada perdida.

"Con él no necesitaste rebajarte a ser una puta…" murmuró con un hilo de voz. Le miré confuso.

"Con quien?" quise saber. Butters me apartó de golpe, repentinamente.

"Con Pete!" me gritó furioso.

Se colocó bien la ropa del pijama y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, supuse que hacia el cuarto de Kyle.

Yo me quedé allí como un capullo, solo en la oscuridad. Asumiendo aquel repentino ataque de celos. Replanteándome muchas cosas y cuestiones de mi mismo. Estaba confuso y mucho. Estaba totalmente desorientado ya. Por lo visto, Butters había decidido descargar en mi persona todos sus problemas interiores y ya no sabía si me deseaba de verdad o no.

Lo único que sabía era que yo seguía deseándome más todavía a él.

Pero aaah…celos de Pete? En serio? El tio era majo, pero… no especialmente mi tipo… Quizás podría proponerle un trío….

La habitación pareció más oscura de repente ante aquella idea.

Ese pensamiento se esfumó al instante de mi cabeza, al recordar el último trío en el que había participado…

Al recordar la cara de Cartman al entrar y vernos…

Mi sangre se heló al instante, al imaginar qué pensaría Butters de todo aquello.

Me había centrado tanto en no perder la amistad de Kyle que había olvidado que podría perder al único tío del que me había enamorado de verdad.

Eso si no lo había perdido ya.

….

_Antes que nada AVISO IMPORTANTE a quien le interese, claro XDD Un grupo de Deviant ha hecho un foro de rol de South Park y nos faltan personajes. Los personajes libres que quedan son Token, Kevin, Bradley, todas las chicas (menos Wendy y Bebe), la generación mas joven de Ike, Ruby y Georgie (el niño gótico XD) y después todos los personajes que salieron en algun capitulo suelto, como Thomas el de la tourette, Brandon de High School Musical, Rebecca y su hermano Marc, del mono de la fonética, etc._

_Si a alguien le interesa hacerse uno de los personajes para el foro que me mande un mensaje privado :B _

_Y ahora, sobre el cap…_

_Ayns, no sabia si el secreto seria de la gravedad necesaria que yo le estaba poniendo, espero que me deis vuestras opiniones al respecto D:_

_El titulo es de una frase de una canción que adoro. La habria puesto entera, pero quedaba muy largo "Me callo lo que hay, lo que hay es lo que toca, y para tocar el corazón es mejor no abrir la boca." No se, creo que les pega en este momento, con el secreto por ahí rondando XD_

_Woo, me enrollo mucho hoy…_

_Gracias a todos por leer! :3_


	13. Chapter 13

**13- Las facturas de mi vida**

"Es injusto!" Kenny dio una calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo con enfado, mientras miraba abajo, hacia las pocas personas que caminaban ya por la calle a esas horas de la noche "Me llamó prácticamente puta, me grita, me habla con borderias, me pone cachondo cada vez que quiere… Y Kenny McKormick es el jodido malo del cuento!"

"Y dices que todo fue por Pete?" me sorprendí. Conocía a aquel tipo, ya que era el único de la cafetería que hacia el café como a mi me gustaba. "Pero si es un tio cojonudo."

"Sí, cojonudo y gay." Siguió él. Le miré alucinando."Y parece que le gusta mi trasero."

No pude evitar reirme como un cabrón ante los problemas de mi amigo y él me miró molesto y siguió fumando, esta vez alzando la vista hacia el cielo.

"Y…te gusta a ti?" bromeé. McKormick no era de los que decían que no a una noche de sexo segura.

"Psé. No está mal." Murmuró Kenny. Le miré con una ceja alzada.

"Pensaba que estabas enamorado de Butters."

"Precisamente. Si tengo una oportunidad de quitarme a ese… súcubo de Satán de la cabeza, lo haré."

Me llevé el cigarro a la boca, pensativo ante aquello. Nunca había visto a Kenny tan molesto contra alguien en toda mi vida… Butters, qué demonios estás haciéndole?

La puerta corrediza del balcón se abrió y Kyle se asomó llevando unos cervezas.

"Butters y Cartman están durmiendo." Indicó acercándonos las bebidas. Cogí una y la abrí. El sabor de la cerveza apagó al instante el del tabaco. Kyle se apoyó de espaldas en la barandilla y cogió la suya con las dos manos, algo nervioso. Sí, definitivamente se avecinaba algo…

"He hablado con Butters sobre…lo de Acción de gracias." Comentó, sorprendiéndome y aliviándome al mismo tiempo. "Quiere pasarla aquí, él solo."

"Y que?" inquirió nuestro amigo, fingiendo desinterés pero claramente preocupado.

"Le he dicho que tú le invitabas a tu casa."

"Kyle!" se quejó Kenny. Yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco. "Como se te ha ocurrido pensar que será mejor para él pasar ese día con unos borrachos y una cena de tostadas frias?"

"También me encargué de eso." Kyle sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le entregó a Kenny un montón de dólares que no llegué a contar. "Llamé esta mañana a tus padres y les dije que tú te encargarías de la cena de este año." Sonrió travieso. Dios…adoraba a ese niño…

"No pienso coger tu dinero, Kyle, usaré el que estoy ganando."

"Ese dinero es para tus estudios. Coge el puto dinero McKormick, compra una buena cena, llévate a Butters a casa y hazle saber de una jodida vez lo que sientes y lo que te está haciendo." Masculló el pelirrojo.

"Por qué no te lo llevas tú a tu casa?" siguió Kenny como un crio pequeño.

"Porque no me da la jodida gana de seguir viéndote así." Exclamó Kyle, todavia tendiéndole el dinero.

"Si fuera tú lo cogería, tio. Ya es raro ver a un judío ofreciendo dinero sin nada a cambio." Bromeé. Kyle me miró ofendido y divertido.

"A lo mejor le pido una mamada a cambio." Se picó.

"A lo mejor yo te la hago gratis." Le sonreí.

"Está bien, lo cojo, pero dejadlo ya, pervertidos!" se quejó Kenny rodando los ojos y quitándole el dinero de las manos por fin.

"Eso es muy irónico por tu parte, no crees?" le dije yo divertido. Kyle fue el primero en empezar a reir ante aquello y yo le seguí. Kenny nos miró como si estuviésemos locos y poco a poco empezó a contagiarse de nuestras risas.

No sé exactamente cuanto más tiempo estuvimos allí, riendo sin parar. El caso es que empezamos a hablar de más tonterías y a recordar cosas del pasado mientras bebíamos cerveza. Una cosa absurda nos llevaba a otra peor y el recuerdo de los buenos tiempo se quedó en el aire sobre aquel balcón.

….

Los siguientes días fueron como un sueño para nosotros. Como si fuésemos los protagonistas de una película Disney, que estábamos retenidos en ese fotograma donde todo ha terminado y sonreímos felices, sabiendo que todo irá bien. Esperando a que llegue la carroza que nos llevará al final de nuestro cuento feliz. Una carroza que no llegaba nunca…

"Tengo ganas de que llegue Acción de Gracias" comentó Kyle tumbado sobre mi espalda desnuda mientras me hacia jueguecitos en el pelo que me tenían medio drogado.

"En serio? A mi no me apetece nada volver a South Park." sonreí, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Kyle bajó las manos hasta mi cintura y empezó a besarme el cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera y me diese la vuelta para tenerlo de cara. Él me sonreía complacido, pero de repente su sonrisa se apagó.

"Que pasa?" pregunté, temiéndome algo malo.

"Es que…he estado pensando…" dijo él apartando la mirada. Oh, Dios…Cuando Kyle se ponía a pensar no sacábamos nada bueno….

"Qué pensabas?"

"Hola, perras!" saludó la voz de Cartman entrando en casa. "He traído sushi!"

Ambos saltamos de la cama y empezamos a vestirnos a toda prisa, pasándonos calcetines, camisetas, todo lo que encontrábamos por el suelo.

"Kinny?" siguió llamando el gordo.

Kyle se miró en el pequeño espejo que tenia colgado en su pared y se arregló un poco el pelo con los dedos y yo me apresuré en colocar la habitación como el escenario de una tarde pasada entre amigos, con revistas, videojuegos y demás.

Cartman irrumpió en el cuarto sin llamar siquiera y nos miró con expresión sombría y desconfiada. Si mis nervios no me estuvieran provocando arcadas podría hasta haberme reído.

"He traído la cena." Dijo.

"Ya te escuchamos." Contesté yo sin poder evitarlo. Cartman me miró de arriba abajo, estudiándome atentamente y luego cuando pareció comprender que no llevaba un arma nuclear encima, se marchó de nuevo.

Pero la expresión triste de Kyle momentos atrás solo fue una alerta de que el cuento se terminaba ya y la carroza seguía sin venir.

….

Esa noche, el cuento de hadas se ensombreció. Desde el salón, Kenny, Butters y yo escuchamos como Cartman y Kyle discutían en la habitación de Eric. Intercambié una mirada nerviosa con mi amigo, quien simplemente se relamió incómodo los labios y subió el volumen de la televisión, para evitar que Butters escuchase las desagradables palabras que se decían aquellos dos. Me dediqué a prestarle atención al programa que veíamos de preguntas estúpidas mientras me mordía la uña del pulgar. Cartman quería acostarse con Kyle otra vez y Kyle se estaba negando con la misma escusa de siempre de que no le apetecía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar a Kyle pedirle a Cartman que le soltase y llamarle pervertido. Kenny volvió a mirarme, seguramente temiendo que estallase.

Y lo habria hecho si en aquel momento Kyle no hubiese salido de la habitación de Eric dando un fuerte portazo, para encerrarse en su cuarto momentos después. Después de lanzar otra mirada desesperada a Kenny me levanté y fui hasta allí.

Llamé un par de veces y abrí con cuidado. Kyle estaba sentado en su escritorio con ambas manos hundidas en su pelo, cerca de la nuca, y miraba a la nada con la misma expresión que me había asustado aquella mañana.

Me acerqué a él y le abracé por detrás, besándole en la mejilla.

"No me gusta verte así." Murmuré.

"No sé que hacer, Stan…Es que….La culpabilidad me está matando y he estado pensando…" susurró. "Quiero hacer algo por él, al menos…Para compensarle…"

"Hace un momento estabas peleando con él y ahora te da pena?" fruncí el ceño. Kyle me miró con odio.

"Cartman solo estaba buscando lo que ya le di, no es su culpa, no puedo quejarme por eso." Dijo ofendido. Que defendiese al gordo era algo que todavía me cabreaba sobremanera. Vale, nosotros éramos los amantes traicioneros, pero…

Kyle suspiró y abrió su cajón para sacar una agenda electrónica.

"No te preocupes, Stan. Sé como solucionar esto." Murmuró mientras buscaba un número o una dirección. "Cartman tiene algunos asuntos pendientes que le puede interesar recuperar… y…Quizas en la inauguración del Coffee&Books …" Kyle cambió su determinación por una sonrisa emocionada que me hizo reír un poco.

"Si tú lo dices…" murmuré. "Pero…Kyle…No quiero que te precipites con eso. Cartman…puede hacer cualquier cosa…"

El recuerdo de aquella tarde de verano cruzó mi mente al momento y me estremecí. De repente, el sentimiento de que iba a perder a Kyle provocó un escalofrío en mi espalda, mientras él me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"Stan… Hay algo que quieras contarme?" preguntó lentamente.

Es un chico listo. Siempre lo fue…

…..

"Y bueno…creo que eso es todo." Craig alzó su copa tras terminar su discurso de inauguración.

Los invitados aplaudieron. Los Tucker y los Tweak no tardaron en acercarse a sus hijos para felicitarles por su éxito y todo el mundo se envolvió en conversaciones banales mientras comían los aperitivos y bebían de sus copas de champange.

Busqué a Kyle con la mirada pero no le encontré. Por instinto hice lo mismo con Cartman y un horrible presentimiento me recorrió al no verle tampoco.

"Que te parece?" preguntó Butters por detrás de mi, sobresaltándome. Me volví para encontrarle con el uniforme oficial del _Coffee&Books_. "Aunque estoy nervioso, no sé si podré hacerlo bien…" bajó la cabeza sonrojado y le sonreí.

"Seguro que lo harás bien. Tweek es un maestro para preparar café." Asentí todavía preguntándome donde estarían aquellos dos.

"Gah! Gritó Tweek lejos de nosotros, empezando a servir con nerviosismo los primeros pedidos mientras los clientes paseaban por la librería.

"Bueno… lo intenta." añadí finalmente, haciendo que a Butters se le escapase la risa. No sabía porqué, pero aquello y toda la gente de mi alrededor riendo y divirtiéndose me provocó otro sofoco. Necesitaba tomar el aire…

"Voy a ver si me necesitan." Dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Sabia perfectamente a quien estaba buscando.

"No ha podido venir. Trabajaba esta tarde." Le recordé, alzando una ceja. Butters me miró sonrojado y nervioso.

"U-uh…ya lo se, pero es que…" bajó la cabeza, totalmente acalorado mientras se removía las manos nerviosamente. Sabia que era egoísta por mi parte, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que desear que se marchase y me dejase buscar a Kyle.

Butters lo hizo finalmente y conseguí deslizarme hacia la salida de la tienda mientras me deshacía la corbata algo sofocado por los nervios.

Fue una estupidez, ya que había olvidado que estábamos en un maldito centro comercial y no solo había clientela en la tienda recién inaugurada. Miré hacia todas partes con la esperanza de ver un destello de cabello rojo mientras me mordía el labio. Y si Kyle había decidido sincerarse con Cartman y ahora mismo aquel secreto horrible de verano estaba saliendo a la luz? Y si Cartman se había cansado de esperar y estaba abusando de Kyle?

Y si…? Bajé los hombros. Y si era un idiota y Kyle caminaba tranquilamente hacia mi?

"Donde estabas?" dije corriendo a su encuentro mientras él se miraba el reloj con el ceño fruncido. "Te perdiste el discurso de Craig." Kyle abrió la boca decepcionado.

"Oh, dime que no lo terminó enseñándoles el dedo a todos o de verdad me arrepentiré!" exclamó, haciéndome reir "Fui a buscar a alguien pero…." No le dejé terminar y le besé de repente, demasiado feliz de que no hubiese pasado nada y sin importarme demasiado estar en un lugar tan concurrido.

"Stan, idiota! Cartman podría…!" empezó Kyle apartándome sonrojado.

Me separé al momento al pensar en aquello pero fue demasiado tarde. Aquella voz tan conocida me sorprendió por la espalda.

"Qué demonios…?"

Kyle se sobresaltó y se llevó al momento las manos a la boca, horrorizado. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y deseé no ser la persona más idiota del planeta. Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con la mirada de Cartman fija en Kyle.

"Qué demonios estáis haciendo?"

"Te-tenia sucia la mejilla." Mintió Kyle con la esperanza de que Eric no lo hubiese visto todo tan claro.

"Crees que soy idiota, Kahl?" siguió él molesto, hablándole con voz dulzona pero amenazante.

No había marcha atrás. Nos había pillado.

"Cartman…escucha." Empecé dando un paso hacia él temeroso.

"Cuanto tiempo hace que te dejas follar por él?" gritó mirando a Kyle aun y señalándome con odio. "Pensaba que estabas intentando olvidarle!"

Los gritos de Cartman llamaron la atención de los compradores del lugar, que nos miraron. Algunos invitados a la inauguración salieron del local de Craig y Tweek, asombrados. Vi como el rostro de Kyle se volvia igual de rojo que su cabello.

"Cartman, joder, no te pongas así, vamos a un sitio privado" intenté calmarle.

"Eres una perra, Kyle! Igual que el hijo de puta de tu 'super mejor' amigo! Sois tal para cual, no sé qué carajo vi en ti!"

Me quedé paralizado ante aquello. Cartman apartó la mirada con rabia y apretó los dientes. Miré lentamente a Kyle y noté que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, mientras la culpabilidad se dibujaba en su rostro.

"Cartman…yo…te gustaba de verdad?" consiguió murmurar él.

"Es que pensabas que solo estaba contigo por joder a ese cabrón?" le contestó él con fuego en los ojos.

Yo sí lo pensaba. Lo había pensado desde que empezó a acercarse a Kyle.

Dios… Soy el mayor gilipollas de la historia.

"Eric…Yo…" Kyle ya no sabía como reaccionar. Parecía que el hecho de haberle hecho tanto daño a Cartman se lo estaba haciendo a él mismo también.

Y si las cosas podían empeorar, se aseguraron muy bien de que así fuese…

"Eric? Eric Cartman?"

Aquella voz dulce nos sacó de nuestro mundo a los tres. Un sentimiento de miedo y horror empezó a subirme lentamente por la columna vertebral mientras me giraba a mirarla.

Patty Nelson estaba de pie frente a nosotros, agarrando su bolso con ambas manos y mirando sonrojada a Cartman, sin acabar de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

"Patty…" murmuró Cartman igual de sorprendido que yo.

Ella dio un paso atrás y por fin su mirada se encontró con la mia, azotándonos a los dos como un cubo de agua helada. Se llevó una mano a la boca sonrojada y finalmente lanzó una furiosa mirada a Kyle.

"Qué demonios crees que haces, Broflovski?" gritó ofendida. "Es que te querías burlar de mi?

"Burlarme? No!" Kyle parecía al borde de los nervios. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confuso mientras observaba a todos nuestros espectadores curiosos. "Por Abraham que solo queria ayudar!" exclamó a la desesperada.

Y por fin entendí lo que estaba pasando.

'_Cartman tiene algunos asuntos pendientes que le puede interesar recuperar'_

Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz mientras notaba la penetrante mirada de Tucker sobre mi, como si el muy cabrón supiese que todo aquello llevase escrito mi nombre.

No tenia salida. Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Cartman soltó una carcajada enloquecida hacia mi y finalmente sonrió a Kyle.

"No…no entiendo nada…" consiguió murmurar Nelson.

"Yo te diré lo que pasa, Patty." Explicó Cartman, haciendo que su voz se mezclase con mi aliento y se apretase fuertemente en mi tráquea, cortándome la respiración. "Kyle se sentía culpable por haberme engañado con el bueno de Stanley y decidió compensármelo organizando un reencuentro con una vieja amistad que había perdido 'sin motivos aparentes'" siguió poniendo suficiente énfasis e ironía en las últimas palabras.

Yo miraba hacia el suelo, esperando el golpe final del gordo, pero este se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino, dejándome bien claro que él era mucho mejor persona que yo.

O sabiendo que no necesitaba vengarse con aquel secreto porque mi sentencia ya estaba firmada.

Y no se equivocó. Cuando alcé la cabeza Kyle y Patty me miraban. Ella algo sonrojada todavia pero muy indignada por tenerme delante y Kyle con una expresión de dolor extraña, como si siguiese confuso pero ya estuviese anticipando que la explicación no iba a ser buena.

Ella suspiró.

"Broflovski, me trajiste aquí por Cartman o por Marsh?"

"Por Stan? Por qué?" siguió él cada vez más confundido. La miré y ella me devolvió una mirada tímida antes de colocarse mejor su bolso y darse la vuelta para irse.

"Nelson!" exclamé agarrándola de un brazo. Se giró mientras se mordía el labio, haciendo muchos esfuerzos para no llorar. "Te juro que Kenny y yo sentimos muchísimo lo que pasó. Estábamos borrachos, no pensábamos… Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que cada dia me arrepiento más de lo que te hicimos…"

"Stan…Qué está pasando?" por la voz trémula de Kyle, sabía que estaba empezando a llorar. Patty negó con la cabeza y le miró, antes de volver a centrarse en mi como si ahora fuese ella quien se sentía culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Craig se acercó a Kyle y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Creo que ya habéis dado bastante espectáculo aquí. Venid conmigo. Podéis terminar de hablar en el almacén de la librería, sin las miradas ajenas." Dijo con tacto. Asentí lentamente y se lo agradecí.

….

Una vez más, perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo era consciente de que hablaba sin parar de aquello que tantas veces quise esconder frente a Kyle, mientras él me miraba cada vez más asombrado y Patty Nelson de vez en cuando me ayudaba con la historia sin rencores ni nada parecido. Simplemente necesitábamos hablar de cada detalle desde el punto de vista correcto. Hacia el final, Patty empezó a llorar también silenciosamente, humillada y sonrojada. Kyle ya ni me miraba a mi. Tenia la vista clavada en su café, el cual agarraba con las dos manos a pesar de que lo tenia todavía intacto.

Terminamos y hubo un pequeño silencio que Kyle cortó en seguida para preguntar lo que yo sabía que le estaba preocupando más en aquellos momentos.

"Por qué no le pedisteis perdón a Cartman?" murmuró, sin mirarnos todavía.

"Lo intenté, pero no quiso escucharme. Para él ya era muy humillante que la chica que le gustaba hubiese…bueno…hubiese estado con dos de sus amigos." Patty soltó una carcajada nerviosa y se llevó dos dedos a los ojos, para evitar seguir llorando.

"No fue tu culpa." Le dijo él.

"Tú podrías mirar con los mismos ojos a la persona que quieres si la has visto en plena orgia con dos personas a las que frecuentas normalmente?" preguntó ella lentamente.

Yo seguía callado, escuchando aquella extraña conversación mientras miraba atentamente a una estantería llena de cajas. Nunca había echado tanto de menos a Kenny como en aquel momento. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba que me dijese que todo saldría bien o que intentase aligerar las cosas con alguna tontería. Necesitaba su mirada significativa que tantos animos me daba… Necesitaba al único amigo que me quedaba ya…

Sabía que estaba en esa pequeña calma que predecía a algo horrible y se alargaba de una manera desesperante para hacerlo más doloroso después.

….

En el aparcamiento del centro comercial, la puesta de sol daba un falso ambiente de paz al momento y alargaba nuestras sombras como si pretendiesen escapar de nuestros cuerpos.

"Bueno, ha sido…embarazoso volver a verte." Me sonrió Patty con cierta ironía mientras me tendía la mano. No pude soportarlo más y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que se sonrojara más todavía.

"Lo siento." Murmuré simplemente a su oído antes de soltarla. Ella se mordió el labio de nuevo y asintió, antes de girarse bruscamente y meterse en su coche para irse.

Notaba la mirada de Kyle sobre mi espalda, pero no tenia el suficiente valor como para girarme y enfrentarme a su dolor. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella arrancaba su coche y se iba.

"Lo prometiste." Murmuró él. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me volví lentamente. Kyle miraba hacia la lejanía, como si hablase más para sí mismo que para mí. "Prometiste que no me volverías a hacer daño…"

"Kyle…aquello fue un error, he cambiado y lo sabes." Expliqué a la desesperada cogiéndole de los hombros. Él negó con la cabeza mientras me apartaba.

"Ya lo se. No estoy enfadado porque te hayas tirado a otra tia. Qué más da una más o a una tia menos? Pero me doy cuenta… esto me hace pensar… Stan… simplemente no puedo estar contigo."

"Qué coño estás diciendo?" me horroricé.

"Estoy diciendo que no has cambiado! Da igual lo bien que estemos! Hoy ha sido Patty, mañana será otra historia! Por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, siempre te las apañarás para hacerme daño!" Kyle me dio la espalda y miró hacia el cielo mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo" Es… no sé… es como un mal presentimiento que me ha dejado todo esto… Simplemente sé que no funcionará. No puede funcionar."

"Kyle, por Dios… Como puedes pensar que…?"

"Me mentiste!" me gritó "Me sedujiste mientras me estabas ocultando tu lado más miserable! Por qué no me contaste aquello antes? Pensaba que éramos amigos!"

"Tenia miedo de perderte, vale?" conseguí decir cada vez más asustado y horrorizado.

"No, Stanley! Tú nunca has tenido miedo de perderme! Siempre fuiste a tu ritmo! Nunca te importé yo hasta ahora, que por alguna gracia del destino decidiste que había llegado la hora de meterme en tu cama! Y yo como un gilipollas te creí!" la voz de Kyle se quebró y se llevó las manos a la cara. "Siempre…siempre he estado pendiente de ti, sabiendo que tú te alejabas cada vez más…"

"Kyle, por favor…" rogué intentando abrazarle antes de que volviese a apartarse.

"No lo entiendes, Stan? No puedo est…No QUIERO estar contigo! Tú… Tú no me mereces!"

Aquella losa cayó sobre mi provocando de una sentada que me pecho se quebrase y mi aliento se olvidase de cómo seguir hacia adelante.

"Como puedes decirme eso?" murmuré con voz quebraba "Como puedes por un momento pensar que solo tú te preocupabas de mi? Qué sabes tú de lo que yo he pasado hasta ahora?"

Kyle suspiró y me miró de cerca. Se quedó unos instantes pensativo y por fin empezó.

"Desde que entramos en el instituto, empezaste a evitar repetir demasiadas veces la misma camiseta aunque te gustase mucho." Contó. "Todas las mañanas lo primero que haces cuando te miras al espejo es comprobar si tienes alguna caries. De pequeño odiabas los macarrones con atún y ahora te encantan. En tu ipod llevas una media de 200 canciones porque una cantidad mayor te agobia…"

Kyle observó mi rostro aturdido y asombrado ante aquella detallada explicación de las manías y aficiones de mi vida.

"Ahora, nómbrame alguna de mis nuevas manías adquiridas con el tiempo, con ese tiempo que tú dedicaste a alzarte sobre los demás y a perderlo de fiesta en fiesta y trago con trago." Pidió en voz baja.

Tenia la boca seca. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos sacudió ligeramente mientras yo le miraba sin saber qué añadir. Sin recordar nada sobre él….

"Eso supuse." Sentenció antes de marcharse.

….

…..

…..

A las once de la madrugada un coche paró frente a mí mientras me fumaba un cigarro más en aquel aparcamiento ya vacio, sin el ánimo ni el valor de volver a casa.

"Stan…" murmuró Kenny con voz apagada y triste, bajando del taxi. "Vámonos a casa, por favor…"

Asentí lentamente y me dejé arrastrar por él hacia el auto.

Habia llegado el final del cuento, pero aquella no era la carroza que tanto había esperado…

….

_Ante todo, siento muchísimo este retraso! A este capítulo le ha costado llegar hasta aquí por un bloqueo que tuve D: _

_Feliz año nuevo a todos, por cierto!^^_

_Estamos en la recta final por fin! Jejeje XDD _

_Gracias por los reviews y por seguirme hasta aquí! ;_;_

_**South Park no me pertenece.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**14- Víspera de Revoluciones**

Era uno de esos días en los que una extraña sensación de desasosiego se apoderaba de ti y te dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca. Uno de esos días en los que parecía que el reloj se había ralentizado y mirarlo te volvía loco, porque ese regusto amargo te provocaba la necesidad de volver a casa porque un mal presentimiento bailaba en el aire.

Estaba mirando el reloj atentamente, sentado en la barra mientras Pete terminaba de contar el dinero de la caja registradora. Eran las siete y media y la cafetería a oscuras parecía notar mi tensión.

"Hoy inauguraba el negocio tu amigo, no?" preguntó Pete distraído. "Podrías haberme pedido la tarde libre."

"No me gusta pedir descansos cuando llevo pocos días en un trabajo." Contesté. Él me miró y sonrió de esa manera que solo se sonríe a alguien al que deseas impresionar.

"Deberías haberlo hecho." Repitió. "Hoy has estado muy distraído." Chasqueé la lengua y me bajé de la barra de un saltó.

"Dos de mis compañeros de piso están juntos, pero hay algo que no…" callé y fruncí el ceño, al volver a sentir aquel extraño sentimiento.

"Ah, pensaba que era por Leopold." Asintió él. Le miré con intensidad y tuvo que notar que aquel tema era tabú, porque se mordió el labio y me esquivó. "Lo siento. No es asunto mio."

"No, no lo es." Afirmé. No me disgustaban las atenciones de Pete, pero esperaba que no me diese el rollo de que Butters no me merecía, que era mala persona y le olvidase o algo así, porque entonces tendríamos guerra.

"Oye, y ya que te has saltado la inauguración…" volvió a atacar. "…no te apetece cenar conmigo?"

"Me estás pidiendo una cita, Pete?" sonreí irónico mientras me cruzaba de brazos. "O es tu manera educada de llevarme a la cama?"

Soltó una carcajada serena que llenó toda la solitaria estancia antes de guardar el dinero recaudado en la carpeta del banco y apoyarse en la barra a mirarme de arriba abajo.

"Si estuviese tan desesperado me saltaría el protocolo de la cena, McKormick."

Mi poderosa y pervertida imaginación se elevó hacia límites insospechados recordándome cómo de desesperado estaba yo. No pude evitar enrojecer al imaginármelo desnudo sobre mi. Me di cuenta de que llevaba tanto tiempo sin beber y sin follar que la sola idea de hacer ambas cosas allí y ahora me pareció demasiado lógica.

Pero no lo era. De hecho, queria que lo fuese con todas mis fuerzas y aun así no lo era.

Butters me había envenado de tal manera el cuerpo y la mente que si me acostaba con Pete iba a sentirme sucio y culpable.

Maldito Leopold…como le odiaba…

"Una cena estaría bien." Sonreí.

….

Mentiría si dijese que no me lo pasé bien. Pete tenia muchas cosas en común conmigo y lo mejor de todo es que fue capaz de hacerme olvidar a Butters por un rato. Y de mis preocupaciones anteriores.

Fuimos a una pizzería de barrio universitario que él conocía y estuvimos allí charlando un buen rato. Lo que más me gustó del castaño fue su sinceridad, algo que echaba de menos mucho a aquellas alturas de la vida. Si tenia que sacarme un defecto lo sacaba y si tenia que demostrarme que estaba colado por mi, lo hacía.

Hablamos de tantas cosas durante la cena que cuando me llevaba a casa en coche reinó el silencio.

"No es muy tarde, si quieres podemos ir a tomar un último café." Empezó él de nuevo mientras yo abría el portón de mi edificio.

"Mmm…mañana trabajamos." Intenté escapar.

Pete me cogió del hombro y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me besó. Empecé a forcejear de una manera tan falsa que yo mismo desistí y le cogí de la camisa, profundizando con la lengua y tomando el control. Él me apoyó en la pared, contra los timbres del bloque de pisos y bajó sus manos hacia mi cintura, provocándome suaves escalofríos.

"Joder, Pete…" murmuré contra sus labios. La imagen de Butters apareció en mi mente pero intenté desecharla igual que él me había desechado a mí. "Vamos a tu casa…" añadí volviendo a besarle.

"Es hora de saltarse el protocolo?" sonrió él travieso contra mis labios.

Esa mirada de ojos tiernos y azules volvió a apoderarse de mi cabeza provocándome un ligero dolor mientras asentía frenético.

La puerta del ascensor se empezó a abrir y Pete se apartó al momento y carraspeó incómodo y yo conseguí salir de mi calentón y organizar mis ideas mientras parpadeaba.

"Kenny?" aquella voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento como si hubiese sido un chorro de agua helada.

"Buenas noches, Leopold." Saludó Pete con una sonrisa decepcionada por la interrupción.

"Hola." Contestó Butters mirándole con odio y volviéndose hacia a mi al momento con la misma expresión.

"A donde ibas tan tarde?" pregunté para escapar de la situación.

"A buscar a Stan." Masculló él.

Que aquello lo dijese Butters… o la sensación que había tenido yo durante aquel día… o la hora que era ya… No se por qué pero todo aquello me hizo comprender que algo se había torcido.

….

…

"Como está?"

Eran las cinco de la madrugada. Me había pasado toda la noche consolando a Stan. Butters había estado con Kyle, quien a su vez no se había separado de Cartman, a quien pedía perdón sin parar como si él tuviese la culpa de nuestros errores.

"Mal." Contesté mientras me sentaba en el sofá a fumar un cigarro. Butters se sentó a mi lado mirándome con precaución y me pregunté si se atrevería a mencionar a Pete.

"Que hacíais?." dijo sacándome de dudas. Solté el humo lentamente, no estando muy seguro de aquello.

"No es el momento de hablar de eso, Butters." Le corté disfrutando secretamente.

"Nunca es el momento. Verdad?" contestó molesto. Le miré. "Por qué me besaste si pretendías follar con él?"

"Pagaste por ello, recuerdas?" murmuré llevándome el cigarro a los labios de nuevo, notando como se estremecía ante aquello.

"Lo-lo siento mucho, de verdad… Se me fue la cabeza." Siguió con voz trémula.

"Y seria demasiada suerte para mi preguntar por qué y que me contestes sinceramente, verdad?" Efectivamente no pensaba hacerlo, porque me miró con culpabilidad y cerró la boca. Suspiré y me levanté mientras me pasaba una mano por el pelo. "Voy con Stan. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación y dormir un rato."

Le di la espalda lo antes posible para marcharme porque sabía que si volvía a mirarle a los ojos me derrumbaría y le rogaría que por favor me quisiera tanto como yo le quería a él y me pidiese que no le dejase marchar por otro tío.

"Kenny!" me llamó finalmente. Cuando me giré vi que no se había movido del sitio, pero había juntado los dedos y estaba moviéndolos de manera nerviosa. "Yo… creo que puedo perdonar tus errores si tú perdonas los míos." Como vio que no entendí añadió. "Kyle me lo ha contado."

Abrí los ojos sobremanera y por un momento ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos.

"No vas…a odiarme?" pregunté lentamente. Él negó con la cabeza."Destruí la vida de esa chica…"

"Y la primera vez que entraste en mi apartamento para pintarlo arreglaste la mía."

Me sonrió de tal manera que deseé correr a abrazarlo y besarlo, pero una vez más su voluntad se impuso sobre la mia y me quedé sin hacer nada mientras él se levantaba y se iba hacia la habitación. La desesperación por aquello hacia que me quedase sin aire. Le queria. Le queria de mil maneras inimaginables…

La mente de las personas no funciona muy bien a las cinco de la mañana…

Y si se le suma el hecho de que acababa de ver a mis mejores amigos fracasar en el amor, con mi miedo a terminar igual… con mis ganas de gritar y huir de aquellas jodidas cadenas…

Dieron como resultado que me abalanzase sobre el teléfono y marcase desesperadamente. El sonido de llamada se escuchó cuatro veces hasta que descolgaron. No entendía qué me pasaba. Normalmente era yo quien contestaba a este tipo de llamadas, no el que las hacia.

"Pete? Soy Kenny. Si-siento haberte despertado. Ya se que esto te sonará a locura, pero… Puedo ir a tu casa? Sí. Ahora."

…

Cuando eres el que recibe, hay una gran diferencia entre hacerlo por diversión y hacerlo con alguien que te desea sobremanera. Por ejemplo, cuando me lo montaba con Tucker, el cabrón conseguía volverme loco y hacerme perder la noción del tiempo, pero cuando terminábamos nos bastaba con un cigarro y a casa. Con Pete fue distinto… Puede sonar ridículo, pero me hizo sentir como una adolescente en su primera vez y cuando terminamos nos quedamos dormidos en su cama. Bueno, él durmió. Yo me dediqué a mirar el techo preguntándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Al día siguiente aparecimos en el trabajo al mediodía y nuestras dos compañeras nos echaron una buena bronca aunque parecían más ilusionadas que yo mismo.

"Entonces, tenemos una relación?" me susurró en el oído mientras nos poníamos los uniformes. Me humedecí los labios por instinto, pensando en Leopold.

"Sí… Por que no?" le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse a trabajar.

No, no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

…..

La convivencia entre Stan y Kyle en la casa fue tan tensa y horrible que cuando llegó el viernes que volvíamos a South Park por Acción de Gracias me sentí aliviado.

Kyle no nos había esperado y se había ido con Craig y Tweek. El pelirrojo había cambiado mucho. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ser insufrible o sarcástico con Stan, no le importaba lo que él sintiese.

"Estoy cansado de todo, solo es eso." Me había dicho la ultima vez que hablamos a solas. "Necesito un cambio en mi vida o acabareis matándome." Luego soltó una pequeña risita ante aquello para fingir que había bromeado, pero yo sabía que era verdad. Por mucho carácter que tuviese Kyle, Stan, Cartman y yo parecía que nos esforzábamos al máximo para hacer que se derrumbara.

Cartman se fue en su coche. Todavía eran incómodas las pocas ocasiones en las que él y Stan coincidían en alguna sala de la casa, pero me alegraba su silencio, porque era señal de falta de ganas de guerra.

Por otro lado, Butters parecía querer compensarme de mil maneras el hecho de que me trató como a un perro, siendo suaves hablando. Intentaba ser amable todo el tiempo y ya no discutíamos tanto. Cada vez que mencionaba a Pete yo cambiaba de tema, notando como le molestaba aquello. Pareceré un cabrón, pero por dentro disfrutaba mucho haciéndole dudar de sí mismo, igual que él hizo conmigo.

…

"Sabes que es lo peor de todo?" dijo Stan mientras pasábamos el cartel que nos daba la bienvenida a South Park. "Que ahora tendré que soportar a un padre que parece un niño, a una madre demasiado recta y a una hermana con una vida perfecta mientras doy gracias frente a un puto pavo horneado por mi patética vida." Sherlock maulló desde su cesta cerrada, desesperado por salir.

"Al menos comerás un buen pavo" murmuré. Stan me lanzó una sonrisa lamentable y miré por la ventana, viendo desde lejos mi casa. Mi padre estaba sentado en los escalones de la puerta principal tomándose una cerveza como si fuese un jodido día de primavera y no estuviese todo nevado.

"Hey Ken." Nos saludó sin mucho entusiasmo cuando Stan nos dejó. "Quien es tu nuevo amigo?"

"So-soy Butters." Se presentó él mismo. Mi padre pareció meditar durante un momento hasta que asoció al rubio con el último escándalo que habían tenido en el pueblo.

"Tú eres el hijo de los Stotch?" preguntó sorprendido, poniéndose en pie. Butters asintió con nerviosismo. "Joder, muchacho… Menuda has liado…" rió.

"Butters se quedará aquí y cenará con nosotros el domingo." Sentencié. Mi padre se encogió de hombros, una vez más demostrando el poco interés que tenia en la vida de los demás.

….

Mi madre fue menos directa con el asunto, pero tampoco fue mucho mejor. Lanzaba a Butters miradas indiscretas durante la comida de aquel día y le preguntaba por sus estudios entusiasmada, como si por primera vez ella fuese la primera en dar los últimos detalles del cotilleo. Estaba seguro de que sí lo era, porque pocas mujeres ganaban en eso a las señoras Broflovski y Donovan.

"Butters, cariño… Puedes ir a deshacer la maleta mientras Kenny me ayuda a recoger la mesa, no te preocupes." Insistió mi madre. Él replicó, pero finalmente se fue a mi habitación.

"Estas de buen humor por el pavo que he traido o qué?" bromeé ayudándola con los platos. Cuando entramos en la cocina mi madre cerró la puerta con cuidado y entonces me di cuenta. "Oh. Era una trampa." Murmuré.

Mi madre se cruzó de brazos frente a mi y me miró con severidad.

"Kenny… Los Stotch están que echan humo contigo. Puedes explicarme por qué?"

"Quizás porque…Butters pegó a su padre por defenderme?" aventuré con cuidado. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego se pasó las manos por el cabello.

"La madre que os parió a los dos, Kenneth Stuart McKormick!"

"Fuiste tú."

"No me vengas con bromas! Linda no quiere ni oir el nombre de su hijo y su marido tampoco! Faltarán más que días para que se les pase el enfado, podrían ser años! Kenny, no podemos mantener una boca más en esta casa y lo sabes…" terminó suspirando.

"Solo se quedará para Acción de Gracias. No tiene a donde ir."

"Y por qué no fue a casa de Cartman, Kyle o Stanley?"

Porque el jodido Kyle quiso jugar a Cupido y me lo endorsó a mi. Por eso.

"Oye, mamá, los dos somos mayores para decidir nuestro futuro y no te preocupes que no vamos a quedarnos aquí." Expliqué. "Si los Stotch van a desentenderse de su hijo yo…yo cuidaré de él."

"Que marica has sonado, hijo mio." Bufó ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando al cielo. Sonreí.

….

Cuidar de Butters. Era muy fácil decirlo si pensabas en el Butters de antaño, con sus nueve años inocentes. No en el pequeño rubio tan apetecible que salió de la ducha aquella noche con una sola toalla atada a la cintura, haciéndome levantar la vista de mis play-boys.

"Tus padres son más agradables que como tú los pintabas." Sonrió un poco, sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

"Aun no los has visto borrachos." Murmuré todavía distraído con su imagen. "Eh… Será mejor que te vistas. La ventana está un poco rota y hace frio."

Asintió algo sonrojado y me dio la espalda para dejar caer la toalla al suelo. Aparté la mirada al momento por instinto y luego maldije mi jodido instinto por ser tan cabrón conmigo, porque cuando volví a mirar Butters ya se había subido los calzoncillos. Sin embargo no tardé en sentir la felicidad en mi entrepierna y no pude evitar sentirme culpable conmigo mismo.

Yo sabía que había cometido un error muy grande. Que bastarían más cosas que una simple noche de sexo para quitarme a aquel rubio de la cabeza. Pero era un error de esos que tienes que cometer para estar completamente seguro de que es error, porque si no lo haces, nunca estarás seguro de qué habría pasado si hubieses errado.

"Cuando estabais en la cocina…" empezó sin mirarme, poniéndose el pijama. "Tú madre dijo algo de…mis padres?" Me mordí la lengua.

"Sí… Que no quieren saber nada de ti."

"Mejor." murmuró, aunque noté perfectamente el tono lastimoso. Me levanté al momento y le puse una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle. Él me cogió la mano y se giró para sonreírme un poco, haciéndome sentirme peor. Tomé aire y decidí que había llegado el momento de comportarme como debía.

"Butters…te-tengo que contarte algo…" empecé.

"Kenny! Un tal Pete pregunta por ti al teléfono!" gritó mi madre desde el salón. Maldije mi existencia mientras Butters me miraba sorprendido.

"Le diste el número de tu casa?" preguntó con voz trémula. Abrí la boca para contestar y entonces llegó lo que había estado evitando decir tantísimos días sin saber todavía porqué. "Es que estáis juntos?"

…Y existían otro tipo de errores, los que eran imperdonables. Los que se hacían a conciencia. Otro ejemplo? Patty Nelson. Uno no siente la dicha hasta que no le perdonan ese tipo de errores y sin embargo, solo el hombre es capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. La mayor mentira en forma de monosílabo que se convirtió en mi desdicha.

"No."

Butters se mordió el labio y asintió. Mi madre volvió a gritarme y él hizo un ademán con la mano para que fuese a coger el teléfono.

Cuando salí de la habitación me sentí escoria, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar demasiado con los gritos de mi madre y los de mi padre y mi hermano viendo el futbol por la televisión.

…

Hablé con Pete un rato y volví a la habitación, pero Butters ya tenia la luz apagada y se había acostado en la cama. Me sorprendió que no durmiese en el saco de dormir pero recordé que no había ninguno.

Así que sigilosamente cerré la puerta y me acosté a su lado mientras él me daba la espalda.

Tenia la cabeza loca. Miles de dudas bailaban en ella y cerré los ojos mientras me reprochaba a mi mismo mi estupidez.

Un sollozo distrajo mi cadena de desgracias y abrí los ojos al momento.

"Butters?" murmuré en la oscuridad. Él no contestó y todo quedó en silencio. Volví a intentar dormir, pensando que me lo había imaginado, pero una vez más el sollozo se escuchó y me giré hacia él, cogiéndole del hombro y dándole la vuelta hacia mi. "Butters, que coño…?"

Callé al momento, al verle llorando desesperadamente. Le solté con cuidado y él se tapó la cara, sin dejar de llorar.

Era como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto del revés. Era su manera de llorar y mis pensamientos siempre derrotados por mis acciones. Era el disparo de salida en una carrera que no se podía ganar, pero aun así decidí poner todas mis ganas en ella y correr lo más deprisa que pude.

Y por encima de todo…Dios… Era Butters.

Bajé mi mano hasta su cintura, consiguiendo que me volviese a mirar, sonrojado sin dejar de sollozar. Moví la mano lentamente por su cadera, dejando que dos dedos traviesos jugasen con la goma del pantalón de su pijama. Butters debía estar sordo si no escuchaba mi corazón bombeando con fuerza, porque yo juraría que se me iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro.

"Kenny…Yo…"

"No hables…"

"Vale."

Se agarró de mi cuello con fuerza cuando le besé repentinamente y con más desespero se subió encima de mi. Batallé con su lengua, gimiendo en su boca y sintiendo sus jadeos contra mi propio pecho y bajé las manos a su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza.

Él soltó un gemido y empezó a besarme el cuello, pero no le iba a permitir que me dominase, así que me incorporé un poco dejándolo sentado sobre mi y le cogí con brusquedad del pelo para que me besara de nuevo.

"Sa-sabia que me deseabas…" murmuró contra mi boca. Aquello me dio tanta rabia que le cogí de las muñecas y le obligué a quedarse abajo.

"Eres un pequeño bastardo, Leopold…" mascullé antes de besarle el cuello y mordérselo con fuerza, haciéndole jadear más. "Me despediste. Me provocaste…" Era increíble como Butters conseguía siempre dejarme con la mente en blanco. Debería estar muy molesto con él, pero ahora solo podía pensar en metérsela y hacerle gritar. Ahora me daba cuenta. Daba igual con cuantos tíos me acostase. Ninguno conseguiría satisfacerme aquella desesperación que sentía por Leopold Stotch.

Empecé a desabrocharle los botones del pijama mientras él se removía debajo de mi, sintiendo la adrenalina que corría por nuestros cuerpos.

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando ataqué su pecho con la lengua mientras acariciaba su zona íntima. Me incorporé respirando con dificultad y cuando abrí a toda prisa el cajón una gran losa de decepción cayó sobre mi.

"No es posible…." Murmuré. NO podía ser posible! No podía ser que no tuviese ni una sola gota de lubricante y ni un puto condón!

"Que pasa?" me preguntó Butters sentándose también.

…

"MUAJAJAJAJA!" rió mi hermano Kevin a la tarde siguiente mientras nos afeitábamos frente al espejo del baño. "En serio, colega? No tenias ni uno?"

"No tiene gracia, vale?" me quejé. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Haberlo hecho a pelo."

"El problema era el lubricante, capullo! Como se lo hago a un virgen sin lubricación?" tras aquella queja me di cuenta de lo perra que parecía diciendo aquellas cosas. Kevin me miró divertido.

"Entonces todo este teatro de hacer una cena de Acción de Gracias con él y con un pavo de verdad y vino y tal solo era una treta para tirártelo?" Le miré con odio y le di en el brazo cuando se estaba pasando la cuchilla por la barbilla, haciendo que se cortara. "Auch! Hijo de puta!"

Salí del baño riendo pero mi sonrisa se torció cuando vi a Butters colgando el teléfono.

"Hey, Leopold."

"Era Pete."

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras mi mente se intentaba adaptar a aquella información y Butters se iba hacia mi cuarto. Le seguí a paso lento hacia la habitación y lo encontré sacando su maleta de debajo de mi cama.

"Butters…!" empecé alarmado.

"Tu madre estaba ocupada y me pidió que contestase yo." Explicó frenético, cogiendo al tropel toda su ropa y metiéndola sin doblarla siquiera en la maleta. "Ha sido interesante tener una pequeña charla con tu novio." Ante esa última palabra me miró con odio y luego volvió a ponerse a recoger.

"No puedes irte. No tienes a donde ir." Exclamé al entender sus propósitos.

"Claro que sí. No eres el único amigo que tengo en este pueblo, Kenneth." Masculló.

"Butters, por una vez no te comportes como un capullo, vale?" grité cogiéndole del brazo para frenarle.

"Yo no soy el capullo que tiene novio y se intenta acostar con otros solo por diversión!" me gritó.

"Oh, no me jodas! El único que se ha estado divirtiendo todo este tiempo has sido tú!" mascullé. Abrió los ojos sobremanera.

"Que estas diciendo?" amenazó.

"Que llevas mucho tiempo utilizándome y jugando conmigo todo lo que quieres!" grité. Sabía que mi familia ya nos estaría escuchando pero poco me importaba en aquel momento. Aquello pareció afectarle más porque se removió nervioso.

"Nu-nunca he hecho tal cosa! Habré cometido algún error pero nunca eso!"

"Pues perdonaré tus errores si perdonas tú los míos, recuerdas?" me acerqué más a él, aferrándome a aquella única esperanza que me quedaba, pero al parecer mis palabras anteriores se le habían clavado como astillas traicioneras, porque me miró con más odio que nunca y cerró su maleta, saliendo por la puerta. "Tienes un problema muy grande en esa jodida cabecita tuya, sabes?" le grité dolido.

"Y tú tienes otro peor, que estás ciego!" me gritó como toda despedida dando un fuerte portazo y dejándome en blanco, sin entenderle.

Cuando todo se relajó menos mis nervios, Kevin salió del baño y me miró sorprendido.

"Vaya…" murmuró suspirando.

"Cállate." Mascullé.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me pasé las manos por el cabello, bufando lentamente y repasando mis posibilidades. Tenia que llamar a Pete y disculparme. Y decirle la verdad deuna jodida vez. Que estaba enamorado de aquel capullo y que ya era demasiado tarde para mí en todos los sentidos.

Tocaron a la puerta y me quedé de piedra.

No podía ser.

Había vuelto?

Me levanté al momento y corrí hacia el salón, para encontrarme con Kyle frente a mi, quien tenia una mirada asustada y sostenía un sobre entre sus manos temblorosas.

"Kyle, que pasa?"

"A-acaban de concederme la beca. Me voy a Nueva York."

….

_El jodido Bunny me está volviendo loca en esta historia! G_G Menos mal que ya queda poco!_

_Gracias a todos por seguir aquí un capitulo más! Estoy feliz porque ya he cogido la carrera y sé como va a terminar esto! X3 Solo faltan dos capítulos! :_D_

_**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**15- Aunque corra lejos siempre vuelvo a buscarte**

Nueva York, la gran manzana.

Me encontraba tan muerto ya psicológicamente que lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue la sensación de que últimamente Kenny solo me visitaba para traerme malas noticias. Sonreí vagamente ante aquel pensamiento, mientras contemplaba el techo de mi oscura habitación y acariciaba a Sherlock.

Kurt Cobain sonaba de a todo volumen en un viejo radiocasette que había desenterrado del desván y Kenny le pasó un dedo por encima para quitarle el polvo.

"Está muy alto, no?" comentó. Me encogí de hombros y él bufó. Yo sabía que no queria estar allí conmigo, que tenia cosas más importantes que hacer. Butters se había ido el fin de semana a casa de Clyde, porque sabía que sus padres eran los únicos que no se metían en la vida de los demás y no les importaría tenerle allí en acción de gracias.

Pero yo no podía hacer nada. No podía fingir que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, a mi esas cosas se me daban fatal. Solo quería estar allí, tirado en cama.

Era curioso… Hacia mucho tiempo que no me comportaba así, como un idiota amargado por un amor perdido. Y sin embargo era lo único que me consolaba, mi habitación de South Park. Mi espacio privado donde solía amargarme anteriormente con frecuencia. Ni cervezas, ni chicas… nada.

"Este no fue el aparato que usaste bajo la ventana de Wendy para que volviese contigo a los nueve años?" intentó él de nuevo, alzando la voz para que le escuchase. Soltó una pequeña risa. "Y resultó que estaba con Token… que recuerdos."

Me tendió el cigarro y lo cogí sin mucho ánimo, incorporándome un poco en la cama para darle una calada.

"Kyle siempre quiso ir a Empire State." Comenté. Kenny asintió lentamente y yo alcé la cabeza para mirarle. "Ni siquiera sabía que había llegado a solicitar una beca…" reconocí finalmente, sintiéndome inútil. Kyle tenia razón…estaba tan concentrado en mi misma mierda que ni siquiera le había preguntado por su vida estos últimos años.

"Yo tampoco lo sabia." Intentó consolarme mi amigo."Kyle la solicitó en verano y me explicó que le había ido tan bien en Denver que se había arrepentido de hacerlo, pero como no le daban respuestas se tranquilizó pensando que se la habían denegado. Pero ahora…" calló al momento y yo solté el humo sin entusiasmos.

"Pero ahora no quiere ni verme…" murmuré. Sherlock bostezó y saltó de la cama. "No tienes que esconderme lo que te dijo, recuerda que lo he vivido en casa estos últimos días."

Kenny se humedeció los labios y miró a la nada pensativo. No pude evitar sonreir de nuevo un poco mientras me volvia a tumbar.

"Stanley!" tocó mi madre a la puerta con fuerza "Necesito que vayas al supermercado. Y por el amor de Dios, baja esa música!"

"Maldito día de acción de gracias y malditos supermercados abiertos en domingo!" me quejé levantándome. Kenny apagó a Kurt Cobain a toda prisa y se puso la chaqueta.

"Entonces, no vas rogarle que se quede?" preguntó por fin, con una mano ya en el pomo de la puerta. "Vaya…tenia la esperanza de no perder a Butters y a Kyle el mismo fin de semana…"

"Una beca de Periodismo en Nueva York no es una tontería, Kenny." Dije mientras salíamos. "Que se vaya, que estudie y que me olvide. Es lo mejor que podrá hacer en su vida."

La mirada que me lanzó Kenny me revolvió el estómago. Era una mirada resignada, llena de decepción. Me mordí le labio y tuve que apartar los ojos para no sentirme tan miserable en aquel momento. Para no sentir más miserable aun…

"En la vida a veces se gana y otras veces se pierde, no?" fue mi defensa. Él asintió lentamente.

"Supongo…Pero también se arriesga." Salimos a la calle y él miró al frente con aquella decisión tan propia de él y tan carente en mi "Porque cuando no tienes nada, ya no tienes nada que perder."

…

Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado. Si los mercados abren todos los días, por qué cuando abren un domingo de celebración parece que la gente sienta la necesidad de comprar como si se fuese a acabar el mundo?

Me abrí paso como pude entre los compradores, abrazando con fuerza el bote de frutos secos que me había encargado mi madre.

Nueva York…

Mierda… de verdad estaba lejos de cojones…

"Perdon." Me disculpé distraído después de empujar sin darme cuenta a alguien.

"Eso ya lo he oído antes." Contestó una voz conocida. Me giré al momento, sorprendido , y él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cartman…Ho-hola…"

"Sabes, Stanley? Estoy un poco harto de que me mires como si estuvieses contemplando a un fantasma." Bufó algo nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. No contesté y bajé la cabeza ligeramente. "Oye, hippie. Sabes…sabes lo de Kyle, no?"

"Nueva York." Contesté, sintiéndome tremendamente idiota por no sacarme aquella estúpida ciudad de la cabeza.

"Vaya…" sonrió un poco con malicia ante mi inexpresiva respuesta y sopesó su bolsa de patatas fritas. "Pensé que ya estarías alucinando en plan Mi super hiper mega mejor amigo se va…"

"Pues no, me da igual y es una oportunidad muy buena para él." dije a la defensiva. "Y tú?" ataqué.

Cartman me dedicó una larga mirada significativa y luego sonrió un poco.

"He terminado con Kyle, Marsh. El jueguecito fue divertido mientras duró, pero…" soltó una risita al cielo. "Dios… sigue siendo taaan idiota…"

Por primera vez en muchos años, sentí lástima por mi amigo. Quizás porque en aquel momento sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo y lo difícil que era hacer creer a los demás que Broflovski no había afectado para nada en tu vida. Un par de personas me empujaron al pasar mientras miraba a Cartman sin saber que decir.

"…yo…"

"No pretendas decirme que lo sientes porque yo no lo siento." Me cortó. "Marsh… No siento en absoluto haberte hecho daño, así que tampoco lo sientas tú. Empecé a perseguir a Kyle para vengarme por lo de Patty." Añadió. Ni siquiera me sorprendió. "Pero luego pensé que de verdad podría ayudarle." Hizo una mueca bravucona "Pero por Dios… Meterse entre el dúo maravilla?" volvió a reir sin ganas y yo conseguí sonreír un poco.

"Hace mucho que Kyle y yo dejamos de ser el dúo maravilla, Cartman…" contesté. Él me miró con suspicacia y empezó a caminar hacia las cajas registradoras. Le seguí sin rechistar, preguntándome porqué no me discutía aquello. Lo único que deseaba era que alguien me dijese que todavia nos quedaba aquella pequeña chispa entre nosotros. Que yo no había soplado demasiado fuerte aun para apagarla.

Pero supongo que Cartman siempre fue demasiado realista.

Me puse tras de él en una cola de gente larguísima. Cartman parecía relajado a pesar de todo.

"Y…que vamos a hacer ahora?" me atreví a preguntar. Se giró y me miró sin entender y cambié mi peso de un pie al otro, nervioso. "Si Kyle nos deja, paso de estar conviviendo mal contigo, tío, siempre intentando superarnos el uno al otro."

Debo reconocer que decir aquello aflojó un poco los nudos que me estaban aprisionando mi estómago y garganta desde aquella horrible tarde en el centro comercial.

Dios… Me di cuenta de que también echaba de menos a Cartman…

"Fácil, Stan." Contestó, haciéndome sonreir de nuevo al llamarme por el nombre. "No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida y yo no me meteré más en la tuya" me miró de tal manera que entendí perfectamente que realmente ya no estaba hablando de Kyle, sino de otra persona. Volví a sonreir un poco.

"Tranquilo, no lo haré." Contesté. "Yo también he terminado con ella…"

Cartman me devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

Y con aquello se resumía todo…

….

Pero claro, cuando una fuerte estructura se está debilitando, arreglar una simple pieza no la salva de caer.

Me sentía bien de haber hablado con Cartman, de saber que Kenny también me apoyaba todavía a pesar de tener sus propios problemas y de que mi hermana no quisiese echar mi puerta abajo cuando volví a poner la música a todo volumen.

Porque Nueva York seguía recordándome la gran decepción que era para todos.

Los minutos se hicieron horas y la habitación empezó a oscurecerse. Kyle no llamaba. Yo no le llamaba a él. Para qué? Para escuchar probablemente a Ike mintiéndome sobre unas compras de ultima hora o una pesca con su padre?

Sherlock subía y bajaba de la cama a cada rato e incluso llegó a tocarme con la pata la nariz, quizás preguntándose si su dueño se habría muerto ya o algo.

Nueva York…

Cualquier estudiante de Periodismo como Kyle soñaría con aquello…

"Stan! Vamos a cenar!" llamó mi hermana. Suspiré lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y me levanté para bajar al salón.

Aquello iba a ser horriblemente cómico. Qué gracias podía dar yo en un momento así? Doy gracias porque mi mejor amigo y media naranja se va? Doy gracias por haber provocado yo mismo esa situación? Quizas podía dar gracias por haber dejado todos mis vicios, a pesar de que al final no me sirvió de nada… El alcohol habria sido un gran acompañante ahora en mis penas, pero… estaba cansado hasta de aquello…

Pronto el olor a pavo asado y una gran cantidad de acompañamientos se filtró por mis fosas nasales y vi a mi familia arreglada para la ocasión, a pesar de que yo mantenía los vaqueros raidos de aquella mañana y una camiseta blanca. Nadie se quejó de mi aspecto. Hacia como si nada, pero yo estaba seguro de que ya eran conscientes de la situación. Supongo que Kenny se fue de la lengua en un intento de ayudarme y supongo también que funcionó. No solo había salido del armario de una forma sutil sino además me había ahorrado comentarios inadecuados.

Me senté y tome las manos de mi hermana Shelly y mi padre, intentando dominarme a mí mismo. Mi madre me lanzó una mirada preocupada y carraspeó.

"Randy…quieres hacer los honores?"

Dejé la mirada perdida mientras mi padre daba gracias a todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente, preguntándome si en el resto de las casas se vivía aquel ambiente tan cargado. Intenté pensar qué diría yo cuando fuese mi turno de hablar, pero me encontraba totalmente en blanco. Solo tenia ganas de levantarme y salir corriendo. Queria ver a Kyle. Necesitaba a Kyle… Por qué diablos no era capaz de ser un puto hombre por una jodida vez?

"Y por ultimo doy gracias por los dos hijos tan maravillosos que tengo." Alcé la mirada con timidez y vi a mi padre sonriéndome bondadoso. "Porque son y serán siempre capaces de superar todos los obstáculos que les ponga la vida."

Abrí los ojos un poco más y noté como mi padre apretaba mi mano ligeramente.

"Asi que por favor, nunca cambiéis." Hubo una pequeña risotada algo avergonzada común entre ellos, pero casi no fui capaz de oírla porque mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda prisa. Nunca pensé que ocurriría algo así, pero allí, sentado en aquella mesa, tras aquellas palabras, volví a sentir algo de vida en mi interior.

_I lost another day  
I never meant to be sad  
but i lost it again  
_

"_por favor, nunca cambiéis"_

"_Tú no sabes… lo difícil que es seguir tu ritmo…"_

_they're changing in the chords  
they're making it worse  
I'm losing it all  
_

Por fin lo entendí todo.

El error… Kyle no estaba destrozado por lo de Cartman y Patty. El mayor error…Mi mayor error era otro…

Sí había cambiado…

_don't you seek for a friend  
they never wait 'till the end  
they leave anyway  
_

"_Siempre fuiste a tu ritmo! __Nunca te importé yo hasta ahora! Siempre…siempre he estado pendiente de ti, sabiendo que tú te alejabas cada vez más…"_

Habia intentado tenerle de la peor de las maneras. Había sido un egoísta al pensar que Kyle podía estar conmigo bajo esas condiciones. Había pensado que unos besos y unas caricias le harían mío y se olvidaría de todo lo demás.

Kyle no necesitaba eso…

_they're changing the chords _

Kyle me necesitaba a MI.

_they're making it worse  
_

"Stan, me estas apretando demasiado la mano" susurró Shelly molesta.

Y yo también me necesitaba a mi mismo… Necesitaba a aquel Stan Marsh que se quedó en South Park, que no llegó a Denver nunca…

_we're losing it all…  
_

Mi madre cerró los ojos y empezó con su discurso. Calló y me miró. Me estaban temblando las manos mientras notaba la adrenalina, analizando la situación.

Kyle se iba a Nueva York. Y yo iba a quedarme allí sin hacer nada? Dando gracias por aquellos momentos que nunca volverían? Ese era yo? Eso hacía cuando estaba con Wendy?

"Stan, cielo! Qué te pasa?" volvió a repetir mi madre.

NO.

_I woke up with the rooster!  
played loud and drove'em insane!  
_  
Me levanté al momento y corrí hacia mi cuarto, sin escuchar los gritos de mis padres y mi hermana. Entré trastabillando por la carrera y una vez allí mire todo a mi alrededor.

_I can't let go they hurt me!  
come back and save me again… _

Tenia que pensar. Por Wendy habia hecho muchas tonterias para que no me dejara. Me había llamado idiota, loco, payaso… ese era yo. Y así seria para Kyle.

Así que me puse mi chaqueta de cuero, cogí la antigua radio y corrí de nuevo escaleras abajo.

"Stanley Marsh! Donde crees que vas a estas horas?" escuché a mi madre mucho más cabreada antes de salir a la oscuridad de la noche.

_If you're gonna go  
then please let it show  
I won't trade my mind _

Corrí sin parar a tomar un poco de aliento con el pesado aparato bajo el brazo. Las calles estaban casi desiertas y había luz en todas las casas a mi alrededor, mientras los demás habitantes de South Park celebraban la noche de Acción de Gracias ajenos al loco que ahora corría hacia la casa de los Broflovski.

_for some other life  
I rather be dead that being so lame  
it's better to burn than to fade away  
_

Llegué a la casa y paré en seco, trastabillando. Me faltaba el aire en los pulmones y notaba la cara congelada y la garganta seca.

_I lost another day  
I never meant to be sad  
but I lost it again  
_

Intenté recuperarme mientras miraba hacia la luz que venia del comedor y finalmente tragué saliva al distinguir a la familia. Kyle se había arreglado con una camisa y un chaleco sin mangas. Dejé escapar una risotada nerviosa y se me revolvió el estómago. Estaba muy atractivo.

Y le quería sobremanera…

_they're changing in the chords…  
__they're making it worse…  
I'm losing it all …_

Apreté el play del radiocassete, alzándolo sobre mi cabeza. No pensaba rendirme. Esta vez no.

"I woke up with the rooster! played loud and drove'em insane! I can't let go they hurt me!  
come back and save me again!"

El grupo favorito de Kyle empezó a sonar con fuerza, inundando las calles. Los Broflovski miraron asustados a todas partes y finalmente se levantaron de la mesa. 

Kyle fue el primero en correr hacia la ventana y abrirla, todavia asustado. Se asomó y enrojeció al momento al verme.

"Stan! Qué diablos estás haciendo?" dijo con una voz demasiado aguda por el susto y los nervios.

"Algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo!" grité por encima de la música."Kyle, no te vayas, por favor! Se que suena egoísta, pero…Te necesito aquí!"

"if you're gonna go, then please let it show! I won't trade my mind, for some other life, I rather be dead that being so lame! It's better to burn than to fade away… I woke up with the rooster! played loud and drove'em insane! I can't let go they hurt me!  
come back and save me again!"

Kyle se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizado ante lo que estaba haciendo delante de toda su familia, que ya se asomaba curiosa tras él, preguntándole que pasaba.

"Por Abraham, apaga eso! Estas loco!"

"Eso no es algo nuevo!"

Kyle se mordió el labio y finalmente cerró la ventana y las cortinas. Bajé la radio horrorizado, pensando que estaria tan cabreado conmigo que seria capaz de llamar a la policia o algo así.

La puerta principal se abrió. Kyle estaba apoyado en el marco, mirándome con una expresión cansada, pero algo serena.

"If you're gonna go then please let it show … I rather be dead that being so lame" alzó las cejas y miró la radio y la apagué al momento, nervioso, pero el silencio no fue total, porque desde el interior de la casa se escuchaba a la histérica señora Broflovski. Miré a Kyle poniéndole ojos de corderito.

"Solo hay una cosa que conservas desde pequeño, Stan." Murmuró ladeando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos "Que nunca, nunca, pero nunca jamás, aprendes de tus errores."

"Lo se." Contesté. "Pero no voy a rendirme." Aquello le sorprendió y se removió nervioso y sonrojado. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar derrotado.

"Vete a casa. Tus padres estarán preocupados."

"No te vayas a Nueva York." Murmuré. Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

"Vete a casa, Stan!"

"Kyle, no te vayas!" rogue una vez más, viendo como perdía mi momento. Kyle me miró con severidad e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta. "Espera!" pedí una vez más dejando la radio en el suelo y llevandome una mano a la cabeza. Él me miró. "Espera…por favor… te…te diré por qué no te puedes ir."

"Por qué no me puedo ir?" repitió sin creérselo. Asentí con los ojos cerrados, mientras pensaba y me concentraba todo lo que podía.

"Porque…porque desde pequeños, cada vez que pasábamos de grado y soñábamos con la Universidad, me decías que odiabas las grandes ciudades." Kyle abrió los ojos sobremanera al escuchar aquel recuerdo, pero yo no habia terminado. "Porque allí, por el ruido, te será difícil escuchar música con poco volumen las noches que no puedes dormir…"

Él parecía igual de sorprendido que yo al ver que le conocía tan bien y recordaba sus aficiones, sus hábitos que no fui capaz de decirle aquella odiosa tarde. Pero que ahora que por fin sentía que le había perdido de verdad, me daba cuenta de cuánto le conocía y de cómo queria seguir conociéndole a fondo siempre, día tras día. 

"Stan…"

"En Nueva York no tendrás a nadie que te ofrezca tortitas a cambio de los deberes y sabes que te encanta que te chantajeen con dulces porque no puedes tomar demasiados." Seguí divertido, robándole una risa con eso. "Y qué me dices de dejarles a tus compañeros notas pegadas en la nevera con cualquier tontería solo porque te compras demasiadas libretitas pequeñas y luego no sabes que hacer con ellas? Allí te llamaran nerd si haces eso!"

"Oh, callate de una vez!" exclamó corriendo hacia mi y saltando a mis brazos.

_I won't trade my mind for some other life… !_

_I rather be dead that being so lame! _

_it's better to burn than to fade away… woke up with the rooster!  
played loud and drove'em insane!  
I can't let go they hurt me!  
come back and save me again…._

Nos besamos con pasión, como si fuese nuestro último beso. Me abrazó con fuerza del cuello y le cogí de la cintura apretándole contra mi todo lo que podía, pensando si seria capaz de fundirle conmigo allí y ahora. No sé si sus padres se asomaron o no, pero no me importó en absoluto. En aquel momento solo podía pensar en una cosa…

Una realidad agridulce que intentaba matar poco a poco toda la felicidad que me invadía en aquel momento. Algo que llevaba diciendo durante todo el día y negándome al mismo tiempo.

Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos sonriendo. Kyle soltó una risita y apoyó su frente en la mia. Notó como mi sonrisa se apagaba y se mordió el labio.

"Que pasa?"

"Que tienes que irte a Nueva York." Sentencié, doliéndome en el alma. Me miró sin borrar la sonrisa y yo seguí comprendiendo que en ningún momento me había dicho lo contrario."No puedes dejar pasar algo así…No…no puedo hacer que lo dejes pasar."

Él me miró sin decirme nada y lentamente me abrazó. No necesité nada más para convencerme de que había hecho por una vez lo correcto. Apretó un poco más y yo le abracé también, para reconfortarle.

"Estaré bien, Kyle. Estaremos bien…"

Asintió contra mi pecho, empezando a temblar por los sollozos.

"Stan?" murmuró. "Gracias."

Sonreí un poco, acariciándole la espalda.

Le iba a echar mucho de menos, pero no le había mentido. Esta vez no.

Estaríamos bien.

…..

_Es el primer fic donde pongo "banda sonora" en una escena, pero se puede leer independientemente , pero para no liar explico que la canción se supone que suena como fondo para los párrafos que le siguen al principio, luego pasa a sonar en la radio de Stan de verdad y finalmente cierra de fondo XD _

_Y por si alguien la quiere escuchar mientras lee la escena, debe saber que no va cordinada, se para cuando hablan y tal y vuelve a sonar después ^^Uuu Espero no liar mucho, es que me hacia ilusión ponerla. Por cierto, es The Weak Hours with the Rooster, de Dover, y Rooster o el Gallo, como le llamaban, es Kurt Cobain :3 _

_Y… sí… Kyle se va ^^Uuu _

_No me mateis, aun les queda el epilogo! Y el final de Kenny, claro o_o_

_**South Park y la música de Dover no me pertenecen**_


	16. Chapter 16

**16- Y si no te escucho, grita**

No fue una despedida triste para ellos dos, ni siquiera para Cartman.

Kyle nos abrazó uno por uno antes de marchar hacia la puerta de embarque, deteniéndose el tiempo justo en cada cual. Cuando llegó mi turno hundió su cara en mi hombro y se aferró a mí con fuerza. Cerré los ojos y le abracé.

"Hasta la vista, Broflovski." Susurré a su oído.

"Hasta pronto, Kenneth." Me sonrió él soltándose y mirándome. "Cuida de ellos, vale?" lanzó una rápida y temerosa mirada a Stan y a Cartman y no pude evitar sonreírle también.

"No te preocupes, sobrevivirán." Kyle se mordió el labio y me acarició los hombros.

"Y tú lo harás?" preguntó dubitativo. Asentí lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Butters aprovechó mis horas en el trabajo para volver a nuestra casa a terminar de recoger sus cosas, pero Stan y Cartman le convencieron para quedarse un tiempo más con nosotros ahora que Kyle dejaba su habitación libre. No estaban siendo unos días fáciles. Intentábamos fingir que nada había pasado aunque no hablábamos mucho entre nosotros. Y cuando nos dejaban a solas solo el silencio era mas incómodo que la situación.

"He sobrevivido a cosas peores, Kahl." Contesté sin ganas.

Por otra parte, tuve que explicarle a Pete toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Le pedí que viniese a buscarme a South Park aquel domingo de Acción de Gracias y después de ver a Stan me encontré con él. Me subí a su coche mientras él intentaba sonreírme y suspiré.

Y hablé. Simplemente hablé.

Le hablé del día que crucé la puerta del apartamento de Butters por primera vez. Le conté su forma de vivir, haciendo fiestas y divirtiéndose mas de la cuenta como rebelión hacia sus padres. Le expliqué lo que pasó en Halloween y nuestra horrible aventura con sus padres en la cafetería, justo antes de conocerle a él.

'_Estabas…muy pillado por ese pequeño…' fue lo primero que consiguió decir tras un suspiro._

'_Sí, eso creo…' contesté yo, mirando hacia la nieve que amenazaba con enterrar el primer escalonado de mi vieja casa._

'_Entonces… debo deducir que me has utilizado?' Pete se volvió hacia mi, pero yo no le miré. Aunque por su voz supe que no estaba molesto ni nada parecido. Más bien, parecía sorprendido, como si nunca le hubiese pasado algo así. _

'_Solo intentaba sacarle de mi cabeza de la manera más rápida.' Dije, horrorizándome al notar mi propia voz trémula. Dicho así, parecía tan estúpido… Como te sacas a alguien de la cabeza metiéndole en tu cama para follártelo? 'He sido un imbécil, lo siento mucho, de verdad, Pete…' por fin conseguí mirarle y él me sonrió un poco de manera apagada. _

'_Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.' Declaró._

'_Que?' se inclinó hacia mi y me besó con ternura. _

'_Si me das otra oportunidad, yo te ayudaré a olvidarle, Kenny…' susurró contra mis labios. Intentó besarme de nuevo, pero haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad le detuve._

'_No, Pete…No…' parecía sorprendido y le miré con determinación. 'No se trata de darte oportunidades a ti. Se trata de que no puedo estar con nadie mientras él siga en mi vida.' Suspiré lentamente y por primera vez mi voz sonó firme cuando reconocí. 'Porque sé que aunque este contigo o con cualquier otro, si tengo la oportunidad de acercarme a Butters, lo haré.'_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo y finalmente sonrió derrotado._

'_Así que ni siquiera quieres intentarlo…'_

'_No quiero volver a hacerte daño'_

_Pete asintió lentamente y arrancó el coche mientras yo salía. _

'_Espero verte en el trabajo el lunes, no soy de los típicos jefes que despiden por no conseguir sexo con su empleado.' Consiguió bromear mirándome y haciéndome sonreir un poco._

'_Claro, allí estaré.' _

"Kinny, nos vamos." La voz de Cartman me sacó de aquel recuerdo y cuando miré al cielo anaranjado de la tarde desde los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto escuché el fuerte estruendo de despegue del avión donde se alejaba uno de mis mejores amigos.

…..

Cuando llegamos a casa, Butters ya había vuelto del trabajo y se había duchado. Me obligué a mi mismo a no mirar su suave y húmedo cabello rubio descansar sobre su nuca, así mismo tampoco quise ver su expresión lúgubre al verme.

"Como ha ido?" nos preguntó, intentando mirar solo a Stan y a Cartman. Al momento Stanley se deprimió y se fue a su habitación y yo rodé los ojos.

"Se le pasará." Sonrió Cartman. "Alguien quiere pizza?"

Mientras Eric llamaba, yo salí al balcón a fumar. Cuando me encendí el cigarro me di cuenta de que ya no era necesario que hubiese salido allí, porque Kyle no estaba. Aun así me quedé.

"Kenny." La voz de Butters me sorprendió y me giré al momento, esperanzado. Él bajo un poco la cabeza sintiéndose culpable cuando me alargó un teléfono móvil.

"Craig me ha dado esto para ti."

"Ah sí?" pregunté sin ganas. Butters asintió y cuando se dio cuenta de llevaba conmigo más de cinco segundos se fue con prisas.

Una vez solo de nuevo, miré el teléfono. No era un último modelo como el de Cartman pero se veía bastante fácil de manejar. Me pregunté por qué Craig querría darme algo así.

Y la respuesta vino en cuanto el teléfono empezó a sonar asustándome y el nombre 'Tucker' apareció en la pantalla.

"En serio… Tu me vigilas o algo?" fue lo primero que pregunté al descolgar.

"En el bar de la esquina de tu bloque en quince minutos." Contestó él colgando. Y como era habitual, no era una petición, sino una jodida orden.

Salí del balcón y cogí mi chaqueta. Cartman y Butters estaban viendo la televisión y aquello me hizo reir por dentro con cierta ironia. Antes el gordo no soportaba a nuestro invitado y ahora se llevaban mucho mejor.

"Donde vas?" me preguntó Eric molesto. "He pedido la pizza con puta piña solo por ti."

"Voy a salir un momento. Llegaré antes que la pizza." Contesté rodando los ojos. Butters parecía nervioso y me pregunté si estaría deseando preguntarme a donde iba y con quien. Mi lado oscuro y rencoroso sonrió con maldad ante la idea.

"Lo dudo, le he dicho al tio que si la pizza llega tarde y fría se queda sin propina." Siguió Cartman con orgullo.

"Te das cuenta de que no deberías decirle eso a una persona que podría fácilmente escupir en tu comida?" inquirí alzando una ceja. Cartman pareció asustado de repente y sonreí antes de irme.

…..

Craig era de esas personas que les gustaba mandar, pero yo era de esas personas que no les gustaba recibir órdenes, así que decidí hacerle esperar un poco y antes de reunirme con él pasé por el estanco a comprar una cajetilla de tabaco y luego por el supermercado a por un par de cosas que me hacían falta.

Y sin embargo, cuando llegué al bar él no estaba aun.

Pedí una cerveza y me senté en la barra a esperar. Un par de tías no tardaron en revolotear a mí alrededor, pero yo no estaba de humor para darles conversación, así que las rechacé con cautela.

"Vas a hacerme llorar…" murmuró aquella maldita voz nasal detrás de mi.

"Llegas tarde, capullo." Mascullé.

"Bueno, suponía que tú también llegarías tarde, así que me tomé un poco más de tiempo con Tweek." Sonrió con inocencia fingida y quise matarle. Tomó asiento a mi lado y pidió un Jack Daniel´s. Marica…. "Te ha gustado mi regalo?"

"Si. Eres un chuloputas muy atento, Tucker." Rodé los ojos, bien consciente de donde me dejaba a mi aquel término.

"Qué encantador." Cogió su vaso y bebió un poco. "Estaba hasta los cojones de tener que llamar a todo el mundo para localizarte a ti, así que al menos podrías darme las gracias por preocuparme."

"Oh, muchas gracias." Dije con sarcasmo, aunque le sonreí un poco.

"Bueno, al grano. Sé lo que le hiciste a Butters." Empezó dando otro trago. "Se lo contó a Tweek y él a mi, claro."

"Radio South Park emite hasta en Denver…" murmuré. "Nunca esperé que recibiría una regañina por tu parte en ese tipo de asuntos."

"Crees que no me importa verte así de jodido?" alzó una ceja "Tú siempre metes la polla donde quieres, pero nunca te habías metido en un drama como el que os habéis montado Butters y tú." Intenté no mirarle y suspiró. "Lo que me verdad me sorprende es que te acostases con el otro tío. Pensé que de verdad te gustaba Butters."

"Eso es algo que el 'otro tio' y yo ya hemos hablado." dije cortante. "Craig… tú no eres así."

"Que quieres decir?"

"Que tú no eres esa clase de tios que dejan a su pareja en casa una noche para irse al bar a consolar a alguien que se está revolcando en mierda por haberse comportado como un idiota…" suspiré. "Hay algo más, verdad?"

Él sonrió un poco y volvió a mirar su vaso, mientras lo removía y jugaba con el cubito de hielo.

"Esto no te va a gustar, Kenny…" empezó.

"Sorpréndeme."

….

Vaya sí me sorprendió.

Creo que si se hubiese desnudado allí mismo y se hubiese puesto a bailar sobre la barra del bar no me habría sorprendido tanto como aquello.

El estómago se me encogió y perdí las ganas de comer o beber.

Craig estuvo un rato más haciéndome compañía y finalmente me llevó a casa.

Cuando entré todo seguía igual que a mi partida, pero el gato de Stan dormitaba en mi sillón y Stan se había unido a ellos, tecleando en su móvil con una sonrisa de enamorado en la cara, dejándonos claro a quien escribia. Alzó la cabeza para saludarme, pero al momento la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Supongo que advirtió la mirada furiosa que le estaba lanzando yo a Butters.

El rubio también me miró y se levantó al momento. Creo que ya sabía lo que pasaba.

"Kenny…" empezó acercándose a mi. "Puedo explicarlo… Déjame…"

"Que me tienes que explicar? Que me has acusado a mi de perra traicionera cuando tú eres igual? Que tienes las ideas más revueltas que una puta noria?" mi voz se elevaba conforme seguía hablando y notaba las miradas de Cartman y Stan sobre mi.

"Kenny…escucha…" Tiré mi chaqueta al suelo con fuerza para callarle.

"Qué la noche de Acción de Gracias TE FOLLASTE A CLYDE DONOVAN?

Su expresión era tan desesperada que no daba pie a desmentirlo, así que tuve que voltearme, llevarme las manos a la nuca y cerrarlos ojos dando un fuerte suspiro.

Estaba totalmente destrozado. Acabado. Esa persona ya no podía pisotearme más de lo que lo había hecho. Ya no podía caer más hondo y solo queria gritar.

Gritar y que alguien me escuchase. Que alguien me cogiese de la mano y me alzase de nuevo.

"Kenny… tio…. " empezó Stan con nerviosismo. Le ignoré totalmente y me volví de nuevo hacia Butters con una mirada envenenada.

"Lárgate y haz las jodidas maletas. Vete con Clyde o con quien te de la puta gana, pero déjame en paz de una maldita vez." mascullé.

"Ken… por favor…" murmuró él. "Tienes que escucharme…" Alzó una mano pero yo me aparté como si pudiese contagiarme un virus letal.

"He dicho que te largues y me dejes en paz! No quiero saber nada más de ti! Eres un gilipollas, Butters!"

No esperó a oir nada más contra él y simplemente corrió hacia su habitación a por sus cosas. Stan y Cartman estaban petrificados, mirándome sorprendidos. Stan me lanzó una mirada severa y corrió tras de él y Cartman se quedó allí observándome.

"Qué?" exigí."Si tanto le gusta ponerme de cabrón, lo seré y ya está!" Él sonrió un poco.

"No, creo que has hecho bien. Se lo merecía." Se estiró un poco mientras le miraba sorprendido. "Pero eso no significa que no acabes arrepintiéndote de esto después."

Se fue tranquilamente mientras le odiaba por ello. Pero no pensaba dejar que tuviese razón. No aquella vez.

….

Butters se había ido.

Y la semana siguiente habría sido más fácil si yo no hubiera estado trabajando en el maldito edificio donde él estudiaba.

Intentó hablar conmigo un par de veces, pero simplemente le ignoraba.

Me enteré de que se había ido a vivir con Craig y Tweek. La ayuda que habían pedido al banco se estaba procesando y Tweek le estaba ayudando a buscarse ya un apartamento de alquiler.

No, de verdad que nada estaba siendo fácil…

Las universitarias se convirtieron en mi mayor distracción para sacármelo de la cabeza. Intentaba ser el de antes. Ese Kenny que conseguía un polvo fácil en un baño público con solo una conversación de diez minutos. Ese Kenny por el que pagarían para poder tenerlo en su cama… Pero no podía… Estaba retirado. Estaba fuera de juego.

"Kenny, te dije tres cafés con leche." Me dijo una mañana Pete, sacándome de mis ensimismamientos.

"Qué?" Miré lo que estaba haciendo y me encontré con dos cafés solos. "Ah, lo siento…"

Pete hizo una mueca, preocupado de nuevo por mi estado.

"Oye, tio…Por qué no te tomas un descanso?" me ofreció. Al momento negué con la cabeza.

"No, en serio…Ya hablamos de esto, Pete, estoy bien…" murmuré. Había sido duro contarle todo aquello a mi ex, pero le debía una explicación por mi falta de profesionalidad aquellos días en el trabajo. El me sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro, reconfortante.

"Oye, los empleados tienen un descanso de media hora cada día y tú no has parado en…una semana?" soltó una risita cantarina. "Vamos, no es un favor, es una necesidad."

…

Aprovechando el buen tiempo que empezaba a hacer y el descanso, me apoyé en la barandilla baja de la azotea y saqué un cigarro, pero no me lo había terminado de encender cuando un empujón brusco me echó hacia delante.

Escuché unas risotadas antes de girarme y encontrarme con un grupo de cuatro tios, todos vestidos con ataviados con ropa de marca y gafas de montura. Eran esos típicos universitarios pijos, hijos de gente adinerada que podía permitirse tenerles allí los años que hiciese falta aunque no aprobasen ni una puta asignatura.

"Algun problema?" empecé alzando una ceja y algo cabreado por el golpe.

"Tú eres el problema, McCormick." Indicó uno, cruzándose de brazos. "Quien te crees que eres para pavonearte así en la cafetería y levantarnos a las tias?"

"No ves que están muy por encima de ti?" agregó otro con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Me llevé dos dedos a la frente y suspiré.

Aquello no me podía estar pasando….

"No podemos discutir esto en otro momento?" pedí con la mayor calma de la que fui capaz.

Pero mi tranquilidad no duró mucho, porque entre dos me cogieron y otro aprovechó para pegarme en el estómago y doblarme por la mitad.

"Oh, yo creo que ahora es el momento perfecto." Sonrió el único que se quedó quieto mientras yo me retorcía.

"Como te vuelva a ver tonteando con una de nuestras tías te arrepentirás!" escupió otro.

"Escoria barata!"

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté como pude para asentar un puñetazo que no llegó a nada. Me frenaron al momento y no pude evitar gritar mientras uno me retorcía el brazo en la espalda. 

Los golpes y los insultos siguieron mientras otro me agarraba para mantenerme en pie. Mi nariz dolía. Mi boca dolía. Mi estómago dolía…. Intenté defenderme de nuevo pero cada vez que lo intentaba solo conseguía más golpes.

"Vete a mendigar a la calle, pobre de mierda!"

Con esa sentencia me dieron un último empujón que me hizo trastabillar y golpear contra la pequeña barandilla. No sé exactamente como pasó pero escuché sus gritos de terror cuando perdí el equilibrio y me precipité hacia el otro lado.

Sus ridículos gritos y otra voz que se elevaba por encima de todo aquello…

"KENNY! NOOOO!"

…

Hacia mucho que no moría…

Cuando se crece muriendo tantas veces como me pasaba a mí, se desarrolla un perfecto instinto de supervivencia.

Supongo que fue una mezcla entre eso y su grito lo que me hizo agarrarme como pude al pequeño saliente de la barandilla. La mano empezó a arderme y noté sangre por la manga, pero apreté los dientes y aguanté como pude.

"Estais locos!" siguió gritando. "Que habéis hecho?"

"Ha-ha sido un accidente! No queríamos!"

"Se cayó solo!"

Mi mente todavia estaba en estado de shock y no escuché a aquellos idiotas largarse corriendo, pero noté una pequeña mano sobre una de mis muñecas. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Butters tan inclinado sobre la barandilla que podía caerse de cabeza. Las lágrimas le rodaban por los ojos. No entendía que hacia allí. Que pretendía.

"Kenny, aguanta!" gritó.

"No, vete! Te caerás! Vete y llama a alguien!" pedí alterado ante la perspectiva de que resbalase hacia abajo. 

"No! no pienso irme! Si te suelto acabarás cayendo!" gritó.

"No me pasará nada! No seas idiota! Tú solo no puedes levantarme!"

"Claro que puedo!" su grito se apagó mientras el rostro se le inundaba por sus lloros y consiguió bajar el otro brazo para agárrame. Le miré con los ojos abiertos sobremanera.

"Butters…suelta…Mañana volveré…"

"No! No,no no!" sacudió la cabeza. "Me importa un carajo mañana! No te dejaré caer! HOY NO!"

Me sorprendió tanto que perdí la fuerza por un momento y resbalé más.

"Kenny!"

"Butters, suelta de una vez! Por qué nunca puedes hacer caso de lo que te digo?"

"Porque…porque no!" gritó mientras forcejeaba para subirme sin mucho éxito. "Tú…tú siempre me has animado y me apoyabas con todo…! Y yo… yo he sido un egoista…porque…!"

No le entendía. De verdad que no. Aquel no era el momento para aquello. Abrí la boca para hablar justo cuando una de sus lágrimas golpeó suavemente contra mi rostro.

Sus ojos…. Llorando desconsoladamente… Sus manos intentando alzarme…

El tiempo se detuvo para mí…

…..

…..

"_Sabes? Aposté con Cartman que te besaría está noche…"_

Apostaste porque pensabas que me gustaría esa forma de ser.

…_._

"_Pero…yo quiero estar contigo! No quieres…que duerma contigo?" _

Estabas aterrado por tus padres y querías mi apoyo.

…

"_Lo que quiero decir…La primera vez…debería ser con alguien que te guste, no?" _

Quisiste hacerme daño porque te rechacé.

…

"_Con él no necesitaste rebajarte a ser una puta…" _

"_Con quien?" _

"_Con Pete!" _

Celos.

…_.._

"_Kenny…Yo…"_

"_No hables…" _

"_Vale."_

Tus ojos mirándome… el sabor de tus labios… tu cabello fino sobre mi almohada…tus gemidos acompasados….

….

"_Y tú tienes otro peor, que estás ciego!"___

Mierda

¡Estaba jodidamente ciego!

…

Una pequeña esperanza me golpeó contra el estómago, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriese por dentro, anticipándose a mi pregunta.

"Butters…Por Dios, dime que lo de Clyde era…!"

"Claro que era mentira!" sollozó. "Se lo dije a Tweek porque sabía que él se lo contaria a Craig y Craig a ti! Porque quería que vieras que yo también podía sustituirte por otro!"

"Eres idiota!" me salió una pequeña risa histérica con el grito que le hizo mirarme sorprendido, pero poco a poco una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro húmedo.

Butters me estaba sonriendo. Butters se estaba riendo conmigo!

Intenté trepar para abrazarle, para besarle, para tocarte simplemente. Los dos hicimos una fuerza sobrehumana. Me doblé de mil maneras para lograr poner los pies en los salientes, Butters hacia palanca como podía.

Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos cara a cara, cada uno a un lado de la barandilla, mirándonos sorprendidos y respirando entrecortadamente.

…_.Now's the time, just come with me,  
gonna show you everything I've seen.  
Have you ever had a dream,  
never be alone, just come with me._

"Kenny…lo siento tanto…" murmuró.

"Butters…"

"Que?"

"No hables"

Le cogí de la nuca y le besé apasionadamente en los labios, que tanto había echado de menos.

_All around the world with every need,  
just look in my eyes and you'll find me near.  
All around the world whatever you do,  
just share with me, I'll walk with you!_

…_.._

"Pete! Recuerdas los descansos que me debes?" Pete se volvió a mirar y no pudo evitar sonreir un poco al verme cogido de la mano de Butters.

"Venga, lárgate de una vez!"

_I'll walk with you,  
I'll walk with you,  
I'll walk with you…._

…_.._

El sol estaba el su máximo apogeo cuando salimos trastabillando y riendo como idiotas del edificio. No dejamos de correr y reir hasta alcanzar la primera línea de autobuses que pasaba por allí y cuando nos montamos volvimos a besarnos. La gente de nuestro alrededor nos miraba como si estuviésemos locos.

"A donde vamos, Kenny?" me preguntó él abrazándome.

"Al paraíso…" susurré a su oído.

_Now's the time, just come with me,  
gonna show you everything I've seen._

Me miró algo asustado y le acaricié la mejilla con cariño.

"Tienes miedo?"

_Have you ever had a dream,  
never be alone, just come with me._

"No… Ahora ya no…" me sonrió.

…

….

No soy perfecto, nunca lo he sido. No podía ofrecerle a Butters rosas rojas, una cena romántica o una luna de miel bajo la cual retorcerse de placer.

Eran las doce del mediodía.

Era mi habitación desordenada y polvorienta de siempre.

Eramos solamente él y yo sobre mi colchón, mirándonos con decisión, desnudos, antes de besarnos de nuevo.

_"All around the world with every need,  
just look in my eyes and you'll find me near."_

Daba igual que no fuera perfecto. Era nuestro momento.

"_All around the world whatever you do,  
just share with me, I'll walk with you,"_

Nos lo habiamos ganado.

"Te quiero, Kenny… de verdad que te quiero…" murmuró entregándose a mi por completo.

"_I'll walk with you,  
I'll walk with you,  
I'll walk with you …."_

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a besarle.

No soy perfecto…

…pero por Butters convertiría durante ese momento glorioso mis defectos en las mayores virtudes que pudiese desarrollar.

Los ácaros de polvo se volverían pétalos de rosas.

Las sábanas raídas nos acariciarían como seda pura.

….

….

Y nuestros mayores pecados nos llevarían directos al cielo.

…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Epílogo**

"Es muy cómodo." Sonrió Kyle acomodándose en el asiento de mi nuevo Ferrari. "Eres un hijo puta con suerte, sabes?"

"He trabajado duro para tenerlo." Contesté sonriendo de igual manera. "Así que no me jodas, judío."

"Tengo ganas de verles a todos…" siguió él mirando por la ventanilla. No pude evitar mirarle de reojo.

Cuando Kyle se fue a Nueva York pensé que moriría de felicidad, pero sinceramente le había echado de menos.

Aunque lo peor de todo era aguantar a Stan hablando con él por teléfono. Creia que moriría en algún momento arrollado por una avalancha de azúcar. Tantos 'te echo de menos', 'ojalá hubieses estado aquí cuando…' 'ya sabes que te quiero, tonto'….

Por Mel Gibson, que sufrí peor tortura que la de Jesucristo a manos de esos ingratos judíos.

Por suerte, había llegado el jodido verano y eso evitaría que a Stan Marsh le reventase finalmente la polla de tanta abstinencia.

"Mantuviste tu promesa, verdad?" añadió mirándome con desconfianza. Sonreí con malicia.

"Kaaaahl… quien te crees que soy?" dije simplemente. Él soltó una risotada sarcástica y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Ibamos de camino hacia el nuevo apartamento que compartían Kenny y Butters.

"Y como va la convivencia con Stan en el nuevo piso?" se acomodó más como si de verdad estuviese disfrutando del viaje y sonrió. "Echaré de menos el antiguo…"

"No me jodas, no podíamos pagar entre los dos un apartamento tan grande como aquel."

"Y Marsh y Cartman no estaban dispuestos a alquilar las habitaciones a nuevas personas, verdad?" se burló.

"Bastante tengo con aguantarle a él."

Lo cierto era que desde la marcha de Kenneth Stan y yo habíamos descubierto que teníamos mas cosas en común además de haberle visto el trasero al pelirrojo.

Stan había cambiado.

Habia vuelto a ser el hippie idiota que era antes de convertirse en ese vanidoso muchacho pero mentiría si dijese que no me gustaba más así. Bueno… siempre y cuando pudiésemos olvidar las escenitas telefónicas…

…..

Kyle estuvo relajado durante todo el viaje, pero cuando subíamos las escaleras del bloque de pisos donde vivían Kenny y Butters le noté más alterado.

"No te arregles tanto el puto pelo, no tiene solución." Bufé al verle tocarse la cabeza una y otra vez.

Solté una risita cuando me fulminó con la mirada y llamé al timbre.

"Un momento… "siguió él, frunciendo el ceño. "Este apartamento no es…?"

"Sí, lo es."

Un rubio abrió la puerta, pero no fue quien nos esperábamos.

"Gah! Ho-hola chicos! Kyle! Cuanto tiempo!" Tweek abrazó a Kyle al momento y yo rodé los ojos cuando vi sentado en el sofá a Tucker.

"Ey, gordo." Saludó él sin ganas antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

"Qué hacen los jefes en casa de los trabajadores?" bromeé algo despectivo.

La librería de esos dos había empezado a darles beneficios realmente altos y cuando se vieron obligados a contratar a otro trabajador Tucker no dudó en llamar a Kenny.

"No estamos de celebración?" preguntó Craig levantándose y estrechándole la mano sonriente a Kyle. "Empieza el buen tiempo, vuelve el pelirrojo y Kenneth aprobó su examen de acceso."

"En serio?" se alegró el judío.

Rodé de nuevo los ojos y me alejé un poco de aquellos tres.

Kenny había ganado aquel invierno el suficiente dinero como para permitirse pagar la universidad. Y el alquiler del apartamento… bueno… el banco le había concedido la ayuda a Butters por ser estudiante y trabajador, así que aunque no iban sobrados, tampoco se morían de hambre…

Además, la casera era una mujer bondadosa que ya conocía a sus inquilinos. Uno de ellos había vivido allí y el otro había pintado la casa…

Me acerqué a la cocina, preguntándome donde estarían los dos anfitriones, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con algo que realmente no querían ver.

"Aah…Kenny! Por favor, nos van a oir!" jadeaba Butters apoyado contra la encimera mientras mi amigo le cogía a horcajadas y le besaba el cuello.

"Entonces baja la voz, cariño…" ronroneó McKormick al mismo tiempo que se frotaba contra él como un conejo en celo.

"Puta madre!" me quejé cerrando los ojos al momento escandalizado.

"Eric!" Butters enrojeció hasta las orejas y se apartó del otro.

"Serás cabrón!" masculló Kenny.

"Por si te interesa saberlo, he venido con el judío." Expliqué. Abrió los ojos sobremanera y no tardó en correr hacia la sala principal. Stotch me sonrió un poco nervioso.

"Ey, canijo, teneis alguna cerveza por ahí?" pregunté.

"Claro." Se acercó a la nevera y la abrió. "Pero ya sabes las normas: Solo una al día." Indicó antes de dármela.

"Si, ya lo se…" aseguré cansado, cogiendola. Ni de coña, vamos. Si queria otra, iria a por ella, porque yo no iba a pagar los anteriores errores de aquellos dos idiotas. A diferencia de ellos, yo siempre había sabido controlarme.

Salimos de nuevo para que Butters pudiese saludar a Kyle también e hice una mueca de desagrado antes la escenita que estaban dando el pelirrojo y McKormick.

Butters hizo ademan de ir con ellos, pero de repente su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Miró quien era y puso cara de disgusto.

"Otra vez, que pesados." Murmuró tirando el teléfono al sofá y corriendo junto a Kenny y Kyle.

No pude evitar sonreir mientras daba un trago a mi cerveza.

Sus padres, sin duda…

Aquellos dos desgraciados intentaban volver a hacer las paces con su hijo, pero no porque hubiesen asentado la cabeza, no… Lo hacían por egoísmo. Porque todo el pueblo de South Park había empezado a darles la espalda por algo que ocurrió.

Hace un par de meses Linda Stotch se había encontrado en el supermercado con la señora McKormick y no se le había ocurrido otra genial idea que empezar a criticar a Kenny, diciendo que era una mala influencia para su hijo y algunas chorradas mas.

Hay muchas cosas que me arrepiento de no haber visto en vivo y en directo, como el mandato de Hitler, por ejemplo. … Pero ni siquiera eso es capaz de superar mi pena por no haber estado presente en el momento del puñetazo que le dio la madre de mi amigo a aquella mujer.

Todo un escándalo, sí. Pero los Stotch no contaban con una cosa. Los McKormick podrían ser los pobretones del pueblo, pero aun así eran más populares que ellos. Todos se pusieron a favor de la señora McKormick y empezaron a criticar a los Stotch por lo que habian hecho con su propio hijo.

Desde ese momento, las llamadas eran casi diarias y las visitas llegaban a ser semanales, pero Kenny y Butters se negaban a perdonarles. O al menos de momento, para que sufrieran un poco, como me dijo una vez el joven Stotch con una sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro que le hizo digno de mi admiración.

"Eh, chi-chicos! Stan está abajo!" los gritos histéricos de Tweek me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Kyle me miró de repente, con una sonrisa fuera de sí.

Oh, mierda…

Llamaron a la puerta.

Allá vamos…

Stan estaba mirando al suelo cuando Kyle abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándole, apoyando su mano en su cadera.

_had to clean the mess _

_and to keep my lucky start_

"A que viene esa cara tan larga, Marsh?" preguntó jugueton. El moreno alzó la vista y pensé que los ojos se le saldrían de las orbitas.

_I can stay in bed all I want_

"Kyle? Kyle! Como es posible?"

_'cause I got you and your love, boy  
you´re doing me so harm  
I knew that you would never leave me!_

La manera en la que ambos saltaron sobre el otro y empezaron a comerse a besos me provocó arcadas y tuve que girarme.

_wasted my time, No!  
won't do that no more  
I knew that you would never leave me!_

"Oh, dios mio…Te he echado tanto de menos!" murmuraba Marsh entre besos.

"Es bueno saberlo…"

Noté un brazo reptando por mi cuello.

"No es conmovedor?" me sonrió Kenny travieso. "Los cuatro juntos de nuevo…deberíamos celebrarlo."

Cerré los ojos y suspire lentamente.

"Sabeis que os digo?" dije en voz bien alta, enseñándoles el dedo del medio con ambas manos. "Que os jodan, maricas…Yo me largo a por mi chica"

_I can't believe that I thought  
I saw your ghost _

"Que encantador!" se burló Tucker a mis espaldas mientras me ponia las gafas de sol y salia por la puerta aun abierta.

_I´ve been losing sleep  
and my laundry I forgot_

"Tio! En serio te vas?" se sorprendió Stan sin separarse de Kyle aun. Le respondí con la misma seña, sin mirarle y les escuché reirse de nuevo.

_I can stay in bed all I want  
_

Salí a la calle y miré mi fabuloso Ferrari con una sonrisa, antes de subir en él y sacar mi IPhone para marcar su número y llamar.

_'cause I got you and your love boy,  
You're doing me no harm  
I knew that you would never leave me!_

"Patty"

'Ey! Ya terminó la reunión con los chicos?'

"Nah, me cansé. Paso a buscarte."

'Vale, te espero.'

_wasted my time, No!  
won't do that no more  
I knew that you would never leave me_

Colgué el teléfono y me puse en marcha, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

_got you and your love boy,  
You're doing me no harm  
I knew that you would never leave me!_

Los viajeros de los otros coches me miraban al pasar y no podia evitar sonreir orgulloso de mi mismo.

_wasted my time, No!  
__won't do that no more  
I knew that you would never leave me_

Medicina, becas de periodismo… Yo había terminado mi primer curso como Programador Informático y ya era el creador de un famoso software que ha ayudado a una mejor gestión en varias empresas.

_I knew that you would never leave me!_

Ah! Y uno de los más jóvenes y atractivos, según la revista Times.

Vale… esto último lo inventé, pero estoy seguro de que con mi talento y mi maravillosa mente no tardará en ocurrir.

Qué? Vanidoso?

¡JA!

….

**The End**

**oooo**

_Bueeeeeeeno, pues terminé! X3 _

_MILES de gracias por la cantidad de reviews y por leerme y por seguirme durante 17 largos capítulos hasta aquí. _

_Siento no haber escrito "momento" entre Kenny y Butters, pero es que cuando llegué a ese punto del capitulo pensé que quedaba bonito terminarlo allí, porque… bueno… ese era como el premio final de Kenny o asi lo veo yo :/_

_Y Cartman… XD pensé en mil maneras de hacer el epilogo y la que mas me gustaba era que lo escribiese una tercera persona para poder verlo todo desde un mismo punto de vista y cuando leí el capitulo 12 de La Armada de las Siete Naciones pensé "quiero que sea él, solo puede ser él!"_

_En fin…a algunos les gustará, a otros no… pero el final tenia que ser así. Solo espero que seais mas los que os haya gustado! )x_

_Gracias y nos leemos! X3 _

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Mystic love y The Flame pertenecen a Dover**


End file.
